La Flor del Milenio
by LylaAzul
Summary: Después de su aventura con las Hormigas Quimera, Gon y Killua se dirigen hacia un nuevo rumbo para seguir buscando a Ging, pero cosas inesperadas ocurren y en sus manos queda una nueva misión, al mismo tiempo que nuevos sentimientos van aflorando ¿Podrán Gon y Killua cumplir su misión y averiguar la verdad de estas montañas y la verdad que se oculta dentro de ellos mismos?
1. Encuentro X Rescate X Misión

¡Hola a todos! c: Este es mi primer fic o mejor dicho el primero que publico (con algo de miedo, admito :c) tenía al menos que tratar de escribir de esta adorable pareja de cazadores, ambos me encantan y sé que entienden ese sentimiento!

En fin, traté de avanzar lo más que pude antes de publicar lo que tenía. Espero que les guste! Acepto y espero cualquier crítica, comentario o lo que sea, lo digo en serio porque todo sirve para ir creciendo al escribir.

Advierto que esto no sigue al pie de la letra el manga (para quienes sepan que pasa), es más como un lapsus nunca antes visto, o al menos me gustaría que lo tomaran así. Espero que le den una oportunidad c:

Una cosa más, en este fic verás muchos OCs, pero ningún triangulo amoroso o principal; solo son personajes secundarios c:

Lo que esté entre comillas ("") es el pensamiento de los personajes.

¡Ah, lo olvidaba! **_Disclaimer_**: Los personajes de Hunter X Hunter no me pertenecen, son obra del genio Togashi. (Del cual seguimos esperando señales de vida u.u) xD

¡Disfrútenlo! c:

**La Flor del milenio**

**Encuentro X Rescate X Misión**

Después de terminar su aventura con las Hormigas Quimera, nuestros cazadores favoritos se dirigen hacia un nuevo rumbo para conseguir su objetivo original, encontrar a Ging.

Killua decidió dejar a Alluka en casa de Gon en Isla Ballena hasta que pudiesen dar con el paradero del padre de Gon.

Después de que Alluka pudo sanar a Gon (o mejor dicho salvarlo de la muerte) los tres se dirigieron a Isla Ballena para descansar unos días y visitar a Mito-san. Alluka afinó a la perfección con ambas mujeres, al fin se sentía querida por una madre y parte de una familia.

Por ello Killua decidió que lo mejor era que su hermana lo esperara ahí mientras ayudaba a su amigo a encontrar a su padre; además estaba 100% seguro de que el último rincón donde su familia buscaría a Alluka sería en esa isla y mantenerla oculta ahí era mucho mejor opción que exponerla constantemente al peligro por estar preocupados de dar con Ging. No hubo objeciones y la niña aceptó feliz.

Así fue como pasaron ya unas tres semanas de viaje desde que habían dejado la casa del moreno.

…

Llevaban caminando desde el amanecer, pronto oscurecería, estaban rodeados de montañas y no habían parado a descasar ni a comer durante todo el día.

- Nee Killua, ¿crees que encontremos una aldea cercana por aquí? Muero de hambre…

- Te dije que viéramos en la red algún mapa de la zona antes de salir de Kohao, baka.

- Hmm -.-U...

- La verdad es que yo también tengo hambre, debe haber una aldea cer… ¿oh?- un sonido lo interrumpió, el culpable fue un potente trueno que advertía lo que pronto iba a pasar.

Las nubes se apoderaban cada vez más del cielo.

- La tormenta llegará pronto -aseguró Gon.

- ¿Cómo en cuanto?

- Mm…yo diría que unos 15 minutos como mucho. El aire está frío…será una tormenta bastante potente- dijo sacándose la mochila y abriéndola.

- ¿Qué buscas?

- …¡Esto!- dijo alegremente tras encontrar una larga bufanda roja y comenzando a enrollársela en el cuello. Killua se sonrojó de inmediato y desvió su mirada. Se sentía muy feliz de ver dicha escena, pero claramente no iba a admitirlo.- Realmente me gustó esta bufanda, Killua.- le sonreía sincero a su amigo, mientras este sentía que su cara le quemaba.

- ¡O-oye, n-no digas esas cosas, Gon!- gritó avergonzado, el pequeño aumentó su sonrisa. Ver a Killua así, sonrojado y tímido, hace un tiempo ya que le estaba gustando más de lo usual, incluso tenía que confesar que varias veces hizo cosas sabiendo que a Killua lo avergonzarían para ver esa reacción, aunque no entendía el porqué lo hacía.

- Pero es que en verdad me gustó mucho, Killua.

- M-mejor sigamos buscando un refugio o la tormenta nos alcanzará…- dijo cambiando el tema y retomando el rumbo. Gon lo siguió sonriente y cómodo con la prenda en el cuello.

Hace unos días atrás fue su cumpleaños y Killua le había regalado una bufanda roja y larga, se encontraban en una de las regiones más frías del mundo, una falsa pista de Ging los había llevado hasta allá, por lo cual el regalo le venía como anillo al dedo.

De solo recordar la reacción de Gon ante la sorpresa, ese abrazo tan aprensivo y especial que le dio en aquél entonces, sus mejillas volvían a arder como aquella vez. Algo extraño le pasaba últimamente, ya se había dado cuenta de eso y sabía que tenía que ver con Gon, pues cuando estaba muy cerca de él su pulso aumentaba mucho, sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y se ponía bastante nervioso. Incluso se había encontrado a sí mismo mirando a su amigo de ojos almendra mientras dormía sin entender bien porqué.

- Nee, Killua- eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Oyes eso?

- ¿Nani?- agudizó sus sentidos, ambos esperaron en silencio hasta que un fuerte estruendo se escuchó al otro lado del valle que atravesaban, seguido de otro y otro más, agudizaron sus sentidos y lograron sentir la presencia maligna de Nen entre cada ruido.

- ¿Una batalla?

- Eso parece.

Un fuerte grito de una niña se escuchó seguido de eso. Alguien estaba en peligro.

- ¡Ikuso!- le gritó Gon a Killua, el cual acató por instinto. Aunque su parte racional le rogaba que sopesara las posibilidades y lo que era conveniente, no lograría nada, pues Gon ya estaba corriendo y no lo abandonaría.

Comenzó a lloviznar con mayor fuerza a medida que avanzaban.

Después de una rápida corrida llegan hacia el lugar de los hechos y se encontraron con una niña peli-naranja bastante cansada y algo lastimada frente a un tipo huesudo y vestido de negro, el causante del aura maligna.

"No es tan fuerte, ni siquiera podría compararlo con el Nen de mi hermano o de Hisoka"- pensaba Killua. "Pero eso no quiere decir que debamos confi-"

- ¡Oye tú!- interrumpió Gon, mientras que a Killua le caía un gotita por la cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres, mocoso? No te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen!

Gon miró a la niña, no era muy fuerte y se notaba que estaba teniendo problemas.

En ese momento el tipo de negro aprovechó la distracción de la susodicha para golpearla una vez más con su pierna envuelta en Nen, si ella hubiese apagado su Ten hubiese tenido graves problemas.

La niña salió volando varios metros más allá llegando casi a la orilla del valle que daba hacia un acantilado sobre el mar. El bandido corría hacia ella para dar un golpe final, pero fue interceptado por un rayo que pegó justo a sus pies, un rayo que no provenía del cielo.

- Tómalo como una advertencia.- le dijo Killua.

El tipo de negro tragó en seco, ¿ese mocoso hizo eso?, ¿había subestimado a esos niños?

Gon se dirigió hacia la niña y la ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Estás bien?

- S-si, gracias.

- Ni siquiera pienses en levantarte- advirtió el sujeto.- los mataré a ambos si se mueven.

- ¡No dejaré que te vayas hasta que me devuelvas a Akane!

"¿Akane?" pensó Gon, "¿será un secuestrador?"

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces niñita, ya me tienes harto!- en ese momento reunió su Nen en su pierna una vez más. Gon se paró y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante para recibir el golpe. Aunque el sujeto usó toda su fuerza el cazador pudo anularlo usando solo su brazo como protección sin mayor problema. El atacante no cabía en su sorpresa.

- Ahora es mi turno- le advirtió y se puso en posición de realizar su Jajaken, del miedo no pudo moverse o tratar de contraatacar, Gon lo golpeó limitándose bastante con su "papel" en vez del puño…todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta para Killua.

- ¿Ah?...- Gon no entendía lo que pasaba.

- ¡Oye!- gritó Killua al ver a la niña saltar hacia el mar desde esa altura en la que estaban. No entendía por qué había hecho semejante estupidez.

Corrió a la orilla y trató de localizarla, pero las olas se agitaban ya más violentas y no había rastros de ella. - ¡Kuso!- exclamó el albino, tendría que lanzarse también para encontrarla. Comenzó a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, cuando vio que algo salió a la superficie. ¡Era esa niña!, y sosteniéndola había un… ¿delfín? ¡Era un delfín!

Al verse totalmente derrotado, el contrincante de Gon mencionó unas raras palabras y desapareció. "Oh…es como el poder de Knov-san, aunque este parece un ataque de teletransportación real" pensó sorprendido el moreno.

- ¡Oye Gon!- llamó Killua sin saber bien qué hacer.

Él llegó a la orilla asombrándose también con lo que veía.

- ¡Killua, vamos!

Ambos comenzaron a saltar por el acantilado hasta que llegaron a una gran piedra que sobresalía en el mar, así pudieron acercarse a la niña en cuestión. El delfín la llevó hasta dicha roca mientras que Gon y Killua la subieron.

- Arigatou, Mika.- el delfín pareció entenderle y responderle antes de hundirse en el mar.

- Eso fue extraño…- susurró el albino.

- Wuau… ¿puedes hablar con los delfines?- preguntó un alegre Gon.

- Eh…algo así, creo jaja.- rió nerviosa, como si no hubiese estado a punto de morir hace cinco minutos atrás.

Un trueno más potente se hizo presente y la lluvia agarró más fuerza.

- Gon, hay que salir de aquí.

- Entiendo.- miró a la niña y le indicó subir a su espalda.- ¡Vamos!

Ella subió sin pensarlo mucho y ambos volvieron al lugar de la batalla justo antes de que una ola azotara contra la roca.

- Uf…eso estuvo cerca, muchas gracias, no sé que hubiese hecho sin su ayuda.- les contestó la niña alegremente.

- Daijobou, etto…

- Alice.

- Alice, mucho gusto, me llamo Gon.

- Soy Killua.

- Gracias a ambos, pero ¿cómo es que supieron que necesitaba ayuda? Cuando llegaron se veían listos para pelear.

- Es que oímos los ruidos de la batalla.- respondió Gon

- Y el grito que diste.

- ¿En serio?, ¿estaban cerca?

- Mmm, yo diría que estábamos al otro extremo del valle- Asumió el albino.

- ¿Eh? ¡Pero si este valle tiene casi 2 kilómetros de ancho!- exclamó ella asombrada.

- ¿Honto?, no creí que fuera tan grande.

- No me di cuenta.- apoyó Gon.

- Sugoi…

- Por cierto, ¿porqué saltaste de esa manera al mar?, pudiste haber muerto.

- Eh…es que para cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho ya estaba cayendo al mar- admitió avergonzada.

- ¡¿EH?! – exclamaron sorprendidos ambos cazadores.

- Jeje, verán, iba tras esto.- en ese momento abrió su puño que había permanecido cerrado desde que estaban en el agua, y se vio una hermoso cristal de más o menos unos cuatro o cinco centímetros de un brillante color naranja.

- Oh…-ambos estaban asombrados por la belleza de la piedra, brillaba con fuerza en la mano de niña.

- Cuando golpearon a ese sujeto, debido el impacto salió volando al mar.

- ¿Por qué esta brillando? - consultó Killua.

- Es que está reaccionando a mi poder Nen, es una piedra de Emisión.

- ¡¿Eh?, no sabía que existían las piedras Nen!- exclamó Gon.

- Bueno...es que…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando debido a un rayo que cayó bastante cerca y trajo consigo el aumento considerable de la lluvia.

- Se nota que ustedes no son de por aquí. Síganme, los llevaré a mi casa. Ahí estarán a salvo de la tormenta.

- ¿Honto?- preguntó Gon.

- ¡Claro!, ¡es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerles!

- ¡Arigatou!- respondieron ambos.

La niña los llevó al santuario de las montañas, al templo en el cual vivían ella y su abuela, la sacerdotisa mayor; quien recibió muy bien a nuestros cazadores y les preparó de comer antes de retirarse a su dormitorio advirtiendo su cansancio. Gon no se dio cuenta, pero aquella anciana lo miró bastante e incluso, según Killua, con algo de cariño; aunque no le dio mucha importancia.

- Como ya les dije antes, mi nombre es Alice y ella es mi abuela Aiko, me está entrenando para convertirme en la sacerdotisa protectora del templo. ¿Díganme, ustedes son cazadores profesionales?

- Así es, ¿Se notó mucho?- respondió Gon

- Pues sí, es que son realmente fuertes y se ve que dominan el Nen. Yo solo sé lo básico y aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.- admitió algo sonrojada pero nunca borrando su sonrisa.

- ¡La base de la fuerza es el entrenamiento, debes entrenar muy duro, Alice!

- ¡Sí, tienes razón Gon!

Se veía que esos dos tenían personalidades bastante parecidas.

- Nee, ¿Qué era eso del cristal de emisión que nos mencionaste?

- Ah, verás...es que es una muy larga historia.

- Bueno, tenemos tiempo- insistió el albino con curiosidad.

- … ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes, chicos?

Ambos asintieron y le miraron con franqueza. Ella se sintió en confianza.

- Bien…esto comenzó hace mucho tiempo. Estas montañas ocultan bastantes riquezas de oro, petróleo y otras cosas valiosas en sus tierras, pero también ocultan otro tipo de secretos bastantes oscuros, tanto así que mi abuela nunca ha querido decirme en verdad de qué se tratan. El punto es que las montañas han sido buscadas y atacadas por muchas personas desde hace ya tiempo. Para protegerlas y a los habitantes también, mi abuela y otros cinco maestros de Nen crearon un medallón llamado "_Ariasu no millennium" _o también le llaman _"Flor del_ _milenio"_, es una especie de artefacto protector que tiene forma de flor creada con piedras Nen hechas por las especialidades de esos maestros. Por varios años, esa flor tan poderosa fue capaz de establecer control y seguridad a estas montañas.

- Eso quiere decir que el cristal que tenías en la mano…

- Exacto, es uno de los "pétalos" o mejor dicho una de las piedras Nen que forman la Flor del milenio, hace unos días atrás vinieron un grupo de bandidos con la intensión de llevársela, pero estos no eran bandidos normales. La Flor está hecha para que las piedras no puedan ser usadas si no están unidas a las demás piedras y si no permanece en el lugar para el que fue creado, esas son las condiciones que existen. Sin embargo, ellos lograron fragmentar la Flor al romper el centro hecho de Nen que los mantenía unidos y cada piedra salió disparada en diferentes partes de las montañas.

- Eso es terrible.- Opinó el moreno.

- Eso significa que las montañas ahora están expuestas a los bandidos y personas que quieran tomar posesión de ellas.

- No solo eso, se alteró el equilibrio de la naturaleza al liberarse las piedras, ya que el Nen que ocultan es muy poderoso, han estado ocurriendo sucesos naturales que no deberían estar pasando: incendios, inundaciones o tormentas como esta.

- ¡No puede ser! Pero si tanto es el poder de las piedras, ¿no se pueden frenar de alguna manera?- preguntó Gon.

- No.- respondió triste.- Las piedras no son fáciles de controlar; además están hechas para que su poder dure mil años aunque sus creadores mueran, por eso se llama Flor del milenio o Ariasu no millennium.

- ¿Ariasu? Es un nombre ¿no?, significa Alicia en Japonés.

- Sip, de hecho me llamaron "Alice" por la Flor.

- ¿Y por qué el nombre Ariasu?

- Bueno…no estoy muy segura, cada vez que le pregunto eso a mi abuela ella me dice "Gracias a Ariasu es logramos crear la Flor" y nada más…

- Tu abuela no es muy directa ¿verdad?- asumió Killua, lo que causó la risa de la niña.

- Jaja, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Ella es muy buena conmigo aunque me oculta muchas cosas, pero yo confío en ella y por eso es que estoy tratando de juntar las piedras de Ariasu. Sé que ella está muy preocupada aunque no lo dice y quiere recuperarlas por sí misma, pero está muy enferma del corazón y esto es demasiada carga para su cuerpo. ¡Es por eso que yo las reuniré para mantener a salvo a estas montañas!

Killua y Gon se miraron, no era necesario decir algo más.

- Alice, ¡nosotros te ayudaremos a reunirlas todas!- aseguró Gon emocionado.

- ¡Cuenta con nosotros!- apoyo el albino.

La niña no caía en la cuenta y al asumirlo no pudo más que sonreír abiertamente.

- ¡Muchas gracias, chicos. Mi abuela estará muy feliz de oír esto!

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Alice les seguía contando acerca de la Flor del milenio; y a su vez, Killua y Gon le hablaban de sus aventuras vividas, cosa que pareció gustarle mucho a la castaña.

Se veía una niña sincera y alegre, incluso bastante parecida a Gon en personalidad. Tenía un largo cabello liso anaranjado y sus ojos eran del mismo color. Tenía 13 años de edad y su poder Nen era el de emisión. La razón por la cual no se enfocaba mucho en entrenar su Nen es que su abuela la estaba entrenando para que en un futuro ella tome su lugar como sacerdotisa mayor del templo.

Después de cenar, los cazadores se dispusieron a subir a descansar. Mañana comenzarían la nueva búsqueda.

Los chicos estaban en la habitación que Alice les ofreció, era bastante amplia y cómoda aunque tenía dos camas, cosa que no le gustó a Killua y entristeció un poco a Gon. Ya estaban acostumbrados a dormir juntos y eso les gustaba, al parecer más de lo que se habían dado cuenta.

- Killua, ¿estás despierto?

- Hm…

- ¿Quiénes crees que eran esos bandidos?

- No lo sé, nunca los había visto. Él no era muy fuerte, pero esa técnica de teletransportación que usó fue bastante eficaz.

- Me recordó a la técnica de Knov-san, pero esta fue mucho más rápida.

- Posiblemente esa técnica tampoco lo lleve a una habitación hecha de Nen, no deben funcionar igual.

- Hmm…- Gon seguía metido en sus pensamientos cuando un fuerte rayo lo distrajo. La tormenta estaba realmente imparable.

- Hace tiempo que no veía una tormenta tan potente.

- Ni yo.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última que viste una así de fuerte?

- En mi casa, como vivimos en un volcán en invierno parece actuar como un imán de tormentas; me ayudó bastante con mi entrenamiento de soportar temperaturas extremas.

- ¿Souka?...

- ¿Y tú?

- En Isla Ballena hace dos años atrás, recuerdo que el mar comenzó a inundar una villa así que fuimos con otros pescadores a ayudar a la gente a evacuar. Mito-san me regañó por escaparme sin aviso pero no me hubiese dejado ir si le preguntaba.

- Ahora que lo pienso, las tormentas allá deben ser bastante fuertes, ¿han habido muchas inundaciones?

- No que yo recuerde, pero esa ha sido la más terrible. En un momento el viento fue capaz de llevarme, de no ser por un árbol gigante no la hubiese contado.

- ¡¿Y lo dices con esa ligereza, baka?!

- Jeje, no es para tanto.

- ¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué pasaría si yo ahora me levantara y saliera de la casa para ir a ver si la tormenta es capaz de llevarme o no?- al albino le pareció entretenida la escena, sin referirse precisamente a lo que había dicho, sino que quería ver la reacción de su amigo (casi ya adivinándola).

- ¡¿Qué?, ¿estás loco?! ¡Matte, Killua…!- Gon se sentó en la cama con prisa, con la intención de ir a detener a su amigo que ya estaba en la ventana. Para cuando puso un pie fuera de esta, Killua ya había desaparecido ante sus ojos y se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama del moreno.

- Baaaaaaaka.- arrastró la palabra mientras le picaba la frente con un dedo.- Nunca entiendes lo irresponsable que son tus actos hasta que alguien más lo hace.

- Jeje, pero para eso estás tú, Killua. Sé que nunca me dejarás hacer una tontería tan peligrosa que acabe con mi vida, confío en ti.

Killua se sonrojó un poco al oír eso y desvió la mirada.

- Una vez ya me dijiste esto y sigue sin sonar justo, no para mí.

- Eso es verdad…-admitió.- Pero tienes que saber también…- en ese momento se aferró a su amigo por el cuello y le susurró inocentemente.- Que yo siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte la espalda, Killua.

El albino quedó pasmado con esa declaración y el repentino abrazo del oji-castaño.

Gon se sentía a gusto ahí, apegado al calor del pecho de su amigo, no quería separarse; pero se sentía nervioso y no quería que Killua se diera cuenta de lo acelerado que estaba su pulso. Lentamente y a su pesar se fue despegando de él, los ojos zafiro se toparon con los suyos, ambos sentían el calor en sus mejillas y no podían despegar la mirada del otro.

El sonido de otro rayo fue el encargado de despertarlos de su ensueño. Killua se paró avergonzado y se dirigió a su cama, mientras que Gon se recostó de nuevo en la suya.

Estuvieron en silencio un momento, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué estaba pasando?". Hace un tiempo ya que se ponía bastante nervioso cuando su amigo lo abrazaba o le decía ese tipo de cosas, pero cada vez era peor, su pulso se aceleraba sin control, sus mejillas quemaban y no podía hablar aunque así lo quisiera. Pero le gustaba que Gon fuera tan cercano y natural con él, deseaba tener al menor lo más cerca posible y a la vez lo más lejos, pues el querer tenerlo así de cerca, lo asustaba un poco.

Por su parte Gon también se hundía en sus pensamientos. Muchas veces se había visto así mismo observando a Killua más que antes, nervioso cuando este clavaba su mirada azulina y penetrante en él, y sin darse cuenta esperaba los momentos para acercarse más a él. Hace tiempo que su cariño por el albino estaba creciendo cada vez más y no estaba muy seguro de que tenía que hacer.

Un tercer rayo se encargó de sacarlos, otra vez, de sus pensamientos. (Estos rayos impertinentes…)

Definitivamente la tormenta estaba en contra de dejarlos meditar el tema y tampoco sabían a qué conclusión podían llegar, era mejor dejar de pensar por hoy…

- Buenas noches, Killua.

- Buenas noches…

...

c: Bueno, ese ha sido el primer capítulo y mi gran aporte del día xD Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo, es bastante suave y sin grandes acontecimientos, sin embargo por algo se empieza c: prometo mucha más acción en tema de batallas y en tema de relación Kirugon pero a medida que avance la historia...

Como dije antes, espero cualquier crítica o comentario. Muchas gracias por leer, en verdad c: y espero que el resto les guste.

Nos vemos! C:


	2. Inesperado X Pesadilla X Angustia

Este es el segundo capítulo de la historia. Quiero aclarar que aquí NO habrá ningún triangulo amoroso a pesar de la presencia de Alice, pues quería escribir una historia enfocada en GonXKillua (lamento si decepciono a alguien :c) También me disculpo si escribo mal alguna palabra en japonés o si me emociono mucho escribiendo y queda muy largo xD

Recuerdo también que lo que esté entre comillas ("") es el pensamiento de los personajes.

Básicamente eso…los dejo. Disfrútenlo! c:

**La Flor del milenio**

**Inesperado X Pesadilla X Angustia**

Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana y todos se habían levantado temprano aprovechando que la tormenta había parado un rato, pero eran conscientes de que pronto volvería.

Se encontraban un albino y una peli-naranja afuera esperando a nuestro cazador de ojos castaños; ya que Aiko, la abuela de Alice, le pidió un momento para que hablaran a solas.

- ¡Yosh, hoy iremos a buscar a las hermanas de Akane!

- ¿Akane?, ¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó a la castaña.

- Oh!...olvidé decirles, cada piedra tiene su propio color y nombre.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Fue así como los maestros lo decidieron. La piedra que viste ayer era la de Emisión, de color naranja llamada Akane; la piedra de la Intensificación es de color dorada y se llama Akari, la de Transformación es morada y se llama Amaya, la de Materialización es azul y se llama Akiko, la piedra Controladora es verde y se llama Ayame, y la de Especialización es roja y se llama Akako.

- Hm... ¿Y por qué los nombres importan tanto?

- Ni idea- admitió sonriente, dejando a Killua con una gotita en la cabeza. Definitivamente debía recordar el secuestrar a esa anciana para que confesara toda la verdad acerca de este misterio.

- ¡Perdón por la tardanza!- anunció Gon tras ellos.- ¿Nos vamos?

Alice asintió alegremente y emprendió el camino, sin embargo Killua quedó mirando a su amigo, no se notaba exteriormente pero sentía que algo había pasado con él.

- Gon…- le llamó.- ¿Qué te dijo esa anciana?

- Ella…conoce a Ging. Él la ayudó a formar la Flor del milenio, es uno de los maestros.– Killua quedó sorprendido tras oír eso, con razón miraba así a su amigo ayer.

- Pero…si la piedra fue creada hace diez años y asumiendo que Ging tenga más de 30 años, significa que...pasado un poco sus veinte años él ya era un maestro del Nen.

Volteó a ver a su amigo; sus ojos cafés brillaban con fuerza, con asombro y desafío a la vez. Tenía que encontrarlo, era su gran meta y una vez que lo lograra se esforzaría por alcanzar su nivel y su fuerza, algún día lo superaría. Era una meta implícita, claro, pero no era necesario decirla en voz alta para que el albino lo entendiera, es más, hasta él mismo sentía las ganas de superar a Ging. Cosa que por supuesto les costaría bastante, Ging cada vez dejaba más en claro que era un rival de temer y respetar.

- ¡Killua, encontremos las piedras Nen, quiero ver la piedra que hizo Ging!

Killua asintió convencido.

- ¡Ikuso, Gon!

Ambos chocan los puños y se dirigen hacia donde Alice se había adelantado, mientras que una anciana los observaba desde la entrada del templo.

La lluvia había aparecido una vez más, era suave y tenue, tan solo una pantalla pues para nadie era un misterio que pronto demostraría su furia.

- Es mejor que nos demos prisa.- sugirió Killua.

- Nee Alice, ¿cómo encontraste la piedra de emisión ayer?

- Use En, pero es difícil para mí mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, me demoré bastante tiempo encontrarla.

- Ya veo, Nee Killua, turnémonos para usar En y así hallarlas más rápido.

- Okey.

Gon fue el primero en liberar su En y tratar de que cubriera el mayor radio posible.

- Sugoi…- exclamaba la pequeña maravillada, su poder daba apenas para un cuarto de ese espacio y tenían casi la misma edad.

Siguieron caminando un buen rato más, cuando Gon se detuvo y se puso más tenso.

- Algo acaba de aparecer.- dijo mirando a su costado.

Fue en ese entonces que varios ataques veloces de lo que parecían ser discos de fuego los impactaron. Gon y Killua no tuvieron problemas en esquivarlos, pero Alice no tuvo mucha suerte; aun le faltaba bastante entrenamiento y dos de los discos la lastimaron en el hombro y en la pierna. Comenzó a sangrar, además de las quemaduras que le causaron.

- ¡Alice!- gritó Gon

"Kuso", pensaba el albino, habían olvidado que ella aun no estaba a su nivel.

Un hombre, también vestido de negro y casi del mismo porte que Killua apareció entonces.

- Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí?, ¿acaso ustedes son la competencia de la que tenía que cuidarme?- habló sarcástico.

No necesitaron preguntar para darse cuenta de que era compañero del otro sujeto que había aparecido antes, tenía la misma capa negra con capucha.

- Killua, llévate a Alice, yo me encargaré de él.- dijo con decisión.

Killua pareció sopesarlo pero luego asintió. Tomó a Alice en sus brazos y rápidamente desaparecieron de ahí. No quería tardar tanto, sabía que era pura apariencia y que Gon podía vencerlo, pero no sabía qué clase de trucos tenían esos sujetos, no debían confiarse.

Gon quedó a solas con el tipo, se sentía bastante más animado desde que supo que Ging había estado aquí y tenía que ver en el asunto. No tendría compasión con quienes querían estropear esto.

A pesar de que habían tardado cerca de una hora caminando, a la velocidad de Killua en diez minutos ya estaba de vuelta con Gon, quien fácilmente había derrotado a ese sujeto. Pero algo extraño sucedió esta vez, no se teletransportó, sino que comenzó a convertirse en humo hasta desaparecer.

- Definitivamente estos ladrones no son gente común.- habló el albino.

- ¿Crees que debamos buscarlos?

- No, puede ser una trampa. Es mejor estar alerta y tratar de averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones con las piedras para estar un paso adelante.

- Pienso que deben quererlas para usarlas en ellos mismos, deben conocer alguna forma de hacer funcionar la Flor a la fuerza aunque no esté en el lugar que corresponde.

- Es muy probable. Pero por ahora sigamos buscando las demás piedras, la lluvia está aumentando.

Killua comenzó la búsqueda usando su propio En seguido por Gon. Pasaron un buen rato buscando, se oscureció y la tormenta ya casi se volvía insoportable. Estaban a punto de regresar cuando Killua logró dar con un Nen extraño. Rápidamente se dirigieron al barranco de donde venía y tras una gran roca cubierta de lodo y agua lograron dar con la piedra rojiza.

Satisfechos, emprendieron rumbo al templo…

- ¡Eso es, al fin encontramos una!

- Uf, pensé que tendríamos que volver mañana por la tormenta, vámonos Gon.

- ¡Hai!- aceptó feliz este y colocó la piedra en su bolsillo.

- Pero…

- ¿Qué sucede, Killua?

- Es que pensé que iba a ser más difícil, no lo sé, esperaba tener que luchar contra algo o alguien para obtenerla. Alice dijo que le había costado bastante obtener la de Emisión, pero no nos dijo a que se enfrentó antes de luchar contra ese bandido.

- Hmm, pero ella aun no es muy fuerte así que probablemente lo que más le costó fue mantener el En por tanto tiempo, seguramente fue eso.

Eso no terminaba de convencer a Killua, tenía un mal presentimiento de esto…

- Nee Killua, ¿de qué será esta piedra? No es de intensificación ni de transformación porque no brilló cuando la tomamos.

- Si no mal recuerdo es de especialización.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Alice me contó acerca del nombre y el color de las piedras cuando estabas hablando con la anciana.

- ¿Tienen nombre, para qué?

- Ni idea…

Ya eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, la noche era fría y la tormenta aun no daba tregua.

Un tranquilo Killua dormía en su cama, mientras que en la contigua no se podía decir lo mismo. Gon se encontraba semi-destapado y respirando pesadamente, mientras que en su cara se reflejaba el sudor en su frente y el miedo en sus facciones.

- ¡No…n-no, ya basta!-susurraba entre sueños.

Eso advirtió el agudo oído de Killua.

- ¿Gon?... ¿Qué sucede?- se levantó de la cama, somnoliento pero preocupado fue a tratar de despertarlo.

- ¡N-no, basta, detente!- seguía gritando el pequeño. Killua se asustó y lo tomó por los hombros para remecerlo un poco y despertarlo.

- ¡Gon, ya despierta, Gon, Gon!

Al fin y después de varios intentos el pequeño pudo abrir los ojos; sudaba frío y solo pudo distinguir el preocupado rostro de su amigo.

- ¿Killua?, ¿qué sucede?

- ¡Yo debería preguntar eso!, ¿Qué cosa estabas soñando?

- …Yo…no lo sé, solo recuerdo el frío y la angustia.- se tocó el pecho algo adolorido aún, pero respiró tranquilo al saber que solo había sido una pesadilla y que su amigo estaba junto a él como si nada hubiese pasado.- Esta bien, Killua. Ya pasó…ahora me siento mucho me…- pero no pudo seguir hablando, la respiración y las palabras se cortaron ese mismo instante. El miedo lo invadió por completo, no podía moverse ni sentir su cuerpo.

- ¿Gon?, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

- Killua…- se escuchó casi al pie de la cama. Esa voz, esa inconfundible voz hizo que Killua pasara de ser albino a convertirse en fantasma. Su cuerpo se apagó en ese momento, ni siquiera era necesario voltear…- Es hora de irnos.- sentenció. El ojiazul sintió como una espina se clavaba en su corazón, no habría "pero" que objetar, la decisión estaba tomada.

En ese momento, Illumi, con ágil movimiento atacó a Killua por el costado, lanzándolo contra la pared, el albino cayó inconsciente por el poder del impacto y su costado comenzó a sangrar.

- ¡Killua!- gritó Gon desesperado. - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

- No hay tiempo para "peros" ni para absurdas despedidas.- Illumi avanzó hacia su hermano, lo cargó en un hombro y se dispuso a salir por la ventana.

- ¡Espera!, ¡No creas que te dejaré llevarte a Killua!- Gon olvidó el miedo y se puso en posición para enfrentar a Illumi; sabía que aun no estaba a su nivel a pesar de lo fuerte que se había vuelto desde la última vez que vio al mayor de los hijos Zoldyck; pero no podía perder pues eso era perder a Killua, tal vez para siempre.

Ese sentimiento dolió en lo más profundo de su alma, _el perder a su mejor amigo para siempre_.

- ¡Tendrás que matarme primero!

- Bien, aunque prometí a Hisoka que no te mataría…esto es un problema.

Gon expuso su Nen al máximo, pelearía hasta el final ¡pero no perdería a Killua!

Comenzó a atacar a Illumi con todas sus fuerzas y agilidad, pero este lo esquivaba fácilmente, así pasaron unos minutos y a pesar de la increíble velocidad de Gon; Illumi no hacía ni el mínimo de esfuerzo, se había hecho aun más fuerte desde la última vez que apareció.

De un golpe mandó lejos a Gon azotándolo contra ambas camas y la pared. Gon se levantó de los escombros, dispuesto a no ceder. Pero al pararse sintió un agudo dolor en la cintura, en la parte izquierda. Miró hacia abajo solo para horrorizarse al ver un charco de sangre cayendo al piso y solamente una pierna en su cuerpo.

Miró hacia adelante, ahora ambas manos de Illumi estaba cubiertas de sangre, siguió el rastro y en el otro rincón de la habitación, en la oscuridad, logró divisar su pierna.

El dolor y el impacto pudieron más, cayó al piso.

- Te advertí que tenía prisa. Cumplí mi promesa de no matarte, pero si mueres desangrado, eso demostrará a Hisoka que no eres tan valioso como piensa.

Gon estaba enroscado en el piso tratando de contener el dolor, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sabía que no era por el dolor de perder su pierna, sino que algo más valioso. Debía moverse o perdería a Killua, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Illumi estaba saliendo por la ventana.

- Considéralo como una advertencia, si te atreves a ir de nuevo nuestra casa, te desmembraré personalmente hasta que mueras. Ya te lo dije una vez, Killua no necesita amigos, no te necesita, así que olvídate de él para siempre.

- ¡N-no, espera!, ¡Ki-Killua, Killuaaaa!

Ese grito desesperado de su boca fue lo último que escuchó, solo podía ver la imagen de la ventana por donde Illumi se iba con su mejor amigo mientras la luz del sol los cubría, una luz cegadora…

- ¡No!- gritó desesperado y de manera ahogada, dando un salto de la cama hasta casi quedar parado en ella.

- ¡¿Gon?!- gritó asustado el albino y rápidamente llegó hasta su lado.- ¡¿Qué sucede, estás bien?!

Gon respiraba con dificultad, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sudaba mucho y el miedo se transmitía en sus facciones y en sus ojos. Killua lo miró preocupado.

- Gon, ¿qué…?- pero no pudo seguir hablando, el pequeño se había abalanzado sobre su cuello y se hundía en este; se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus lágrimas fluían sin control. Nunca había visto a Gon tan asustado y angustiado, lo había visto llorar, pero jamás de esa forma tan desconsolada.

Le correspondió el abrazo, acariciando su cabeza. No se atrevía a decir nada, lo que sea que haya estado soñando, debió haber sido algo bastante fuerte como para que su amigo reaccionara así. Gon no tenía una mente débil, no dejaría que cualquier cosa le afectara a tal nivel.

Así estuvieron quien sabe cuando tiempo, hasta que el moreno logró calmarse hasta los sollozos, para finalmente desaparecer de forma definitiva. Killua sentía húmedo su cuello y no dejó de acariciarle la cabeza hasta que supo que estaba mejor.

Lentamente Gon se fue soltando de él, pero no se separó totalmente, su mano aun atrapaba la del albino sin querer liberarla.

- Gon…

En ese momento recordó el sueño y un escalofrío invadió su espalda, e inmediatamente verificó que detrás de Killua no estuviese Illumi o alguien más que se llevara lejos a su amigo.

Pareció respirar tranquilamente, pero en sus ojos aun estaba el miedo y las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a aparecer.

- Calma…-le susurró el mayor.- Fue solo un sueño.

- …Pero…se sintió tan real…- incluso sentía un dolor en la pierna, aunque ahora podía verlas a ambas, su mente definitivamente le jugó una mala broma de manera total. En ese momento vio algo brillando en su bolsillo, era la piedra de la "especialización". ¡Claro!, llegaron tan agotados que se durmieron con ropa y olvidó entregarle la piedra a Alice.

- ¡Souka!, esa debe ser la explicación de que tu sueño se haya sentido tan real.- Killua tomó la piedra y la dejó en la mesita que estaba al lado de la puerta - Aquí ya no molestará.- le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizante, pero Gon no se sentía mucho mejor, menos con el hecho de que Killua se levantara de su lado y se acercara a la puerta, aun tenía esa angustia de la pesadilla. – Ya no te preocupes.- le decía su amigo acercándose.- Trata de dormir, mañana debemos seguir buscando las piedras que faltan.

Le dio la última caricia en la cabeza y se dirigió a su cama.

- Killua…- lo frenó.- ¿Puedes…dormir conmigo esta noche?- lo miró casi suplicante y aun con algo de miedo en sus ojos, sus mejillas tenían un dulce color que se acentuó con esa pregunta. Killua se enterneció sin admitirlo, sonrió y poniendo cara de "Como quieras…" fue hasta su lado y se acostó junto a él.

Se miraban directo a los ojos; el albino estaba preocupado por su amigo, nunca lo había visto así y sabía que aun no estaba totalmente calmado. Una vez más le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza y le sonrió de manera tan reconfortante que Gon pudo sentirse inmediatamente mejor, solo Killua lograba ese efecto en él. Le sonrió de vuelta con agradecimiento, sabía que su amigo no se movería de su lado y lentamente fue rindiéndose al cansancio terminando por caer profundamente dormido. Ya no habría más pesadillas, estaba seguro de ello.

Killua no se durmió hasta estar totalmente seguro de que Gon ya estaba dormido. Solo al verificar eso se dispuso a cerrar los ojos.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a escabullirse por la ventana despertando al ojiazul, de manera lenta y perezosa. Al abrir totalmente los ojos se encontró frente al moreno aun dormido, se veía tranquilo en el sueño, eso lo relajó. Gon lo había dejado muy preocupado ayer, no entendía que podría haber sido tan horrible como para alterarlo de dicha manera.

Se fijó en el rostro del menor y no fue hasta ahí que se dio cuenta de la cercanía entre ambos, Killua se sonrojó. Podía sentir la tranquila respiración de Gon dando sobre sus labios e inevitablemente se fijó en ellos; semi-abiertos, relajados y bastante suaves a la vista.

El niño tenía un rostro de suma inocencia y paz, y sus labios…sentía especial curiosidad por estos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirándolos, pero para cuando cayó en la cuenta, ya los estaba rozando (y no precisamente con sus dedos, sus propios labios eran los autores de tal acto).

Fue un contacto sumamente delicado, Killua era experto en dichos movimientos, eso es bien sabido; pero con Gon se esforzó mucho más, no quería despertarlo.

Tenía los ojos semi-abiertos, trataba de que su respiración fuera casi imperceptible, aunque no tenía tanta suerte con su pulso, que se encontraba totalmente descontrolado en aquel momento; suavemente acariciaba los labios del moreno con los propios sin ser saber bien el porqué, solo quería…probarlos, de verdad quería probarlos.

¡Un momento!... ¡¿estaba besando a Gon?!... porque esto…era besar ¿o no…?

Esa idea hizo que se separara de su compañero. ¡¿Pero qué demonios le estaba pasando?! ¡¿Qué rayos le hubiese dicho a Gon si lo hubiese descubierto…haciéndole esto?!

Se distanció más aun y respiró aliviado al notar que el moreno aun dormía como si nada, sentía como sus mejillas le quemaban y que su corazón pronto terminaría saliéndose de su pecho. Miró una vez más a su amigo, a veces tenía tantas ganas de gritarle a todo pulmón cuanto lo quería, lo mucho que significaba para él; bajó de nuevo la vista hasta sus labios, y supo que no era solo curiosidad, quería seguir tocándolos…con los suyos.

Al darse cuenta de sus ideas se levantó bruscamente de la cama, debía salir de allí antes de que terminara arrepintiéndose de algo al final. Tomó la piedra que ayer había dejado sobre la mesa y bajó a desayunar tratando de recuperar el aliento, calmar su pulso y hacer como si los últimos minutos nunca hubiesen pasado…

Al bajar se encontró con Alice y su abuela desayunando, el suyo y el de Gon ya estaba servidos.

- ¡Buenos días, Killua-kun!

- Hola.

- ¿Dormiste bien, cariño?- preguntó la amable anciana.

- Yo sí, pero Gon tuvo problemas con esto.- les mostró la piedra roja.

- ¡Es Akako!- exclamó una feliz castaña. – Como ayer se hizo tarde y no volvían, pensé que no habían logrado encontrar su Nen.

- Es que nos demoramos un rato en dar con ella, por eso tardamos.

- ¿Pero por qué dices que Gon tuvo problemas para dormir?- pregunto la niña.

- Gon se quedó dormido con la piedra en el bolsillo sin darse cuenta y tuvo pesadillas bastante crueles y realistas.

- ¿Hontoni?...mm, que extraño.

- De hecho, no me extraña que esto sucediera.- interrumpió Aiko.

- ¿Eh, por qué lo dices, abuela?

- El maestro de especialización que creo esa piedra tenía el peculiar poder de meterse en los sueños de las personas para enseñarles cosas o buscar información, incluso así podía manipular de cierta manera el pensamiento de la gente; sinceramente, era un poder temerario. Posiblemente la piedra logró intensificar uno de los recuerdos o ideas más dolorosas de Gon, por eso sintió que todo era tan real.

- Eso es increíble…pero ¿Gon está bien?

- Eso creo, aun está dormido.- miró a la anciana.- ¿Por qué a usted no le afectan?, ¿ni a Alice?, estoy seguro de que cada piedra es peligrosa al contacto de una persona que no posea el mismo poder que ellas.

- Mi abuela tiene el poder de la especialización.- eso confirmó una de las sospechas de Killua- Además Abuela, ¿tú estás al nivel de las piedras, no?

- Solía estarlo, ahora posiblemente he decaído en mi poder Nen, pero aun poseo bastante poder espiritual que funciona como barrera para el Nen ajeno; por ello a Alice tampoco le afecta mucho el poder de las piedras.

- Entiendo.

- Ven querido, debes comer algo. Si quieres puedo subirle el desayuno a Gon cuando se despierte.

- No se moleste, yo me encargaré.

- Ne Killua, estoy preocupada por Gon. ¿Por qué no descansan hoy y reponen energías?, así tal vez se recupere mejor.

- Hmm…no sé si Gon acepte eso en verdad.

- ¡Demo...tú puedes tratar de convencerlo, eres su mejor amigo!

Esas palabras quedaron dando vueltas en la cabeza del joven, su…_mejor amigo_ sonaba tranquilizador, pero por alguna razón esas palabras ya no lo terminaban de satisfacer como antes. Pero ¿por qué?...nunca quiso algo más de Gon.

En la habitación, el menor de los cazadores lentamente se iba despertando. Su mano recorrió el otro lado de su cama y al sentir el vacío, despertó. Killua no estaba ahí.

- ¡¿Killua?!

La preocupación se apoderó de sus ojos, ¡¿Acaso no había sido solo un sueño?!

Sin esperar un segundo más, salió disparado de la cama para buscar a su amigo. Abrió de golpe la puerta dispuesto a correr pero se topó de frente con el desaparecido, quien lo miraba sorprendido y algo sonrojado y con una bandeja en las manos.

- Ki…llua…

- P-por fin despertaste, como pensé que seguías durmiendo t-te traje esto.- dijo acentuando un poco su sonrojo y desviando la mirada.

Gon sintió unas incontrolables ganas de abrazarlo y de no ser por los increíbles reflejos de Killua, ese desayuno se hubiese convertido en un mal adorno para el piso. Tardó bastante en reaccionar, ni siquiera fue capaz de responder el abrazo, lo había pillado con la guardia baja.

Gon lo liberó y respiró ya más tranquilo.

- Lo siento, Killua; pensé que…bueno, no es nada, olvídalo. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Obviamente que el albino deseaba saber, pero esperaría un mejor momento para preguntarle esto y del sueño. Suspiró.

- Bueno…Gon, debes comer algo, ikuso.- lo hizo entrar a la habitación.

El menor desayunó y Killua estaba sentado en la otra orilla de la cama, vigilándolo. Hablaban de algunas conjeturas que sacaron con la pelea de ayer contra ese sujeto de negro. Killua aprovechó de contarle lo que la anciana le había dicho acerca del maestro que creó la piedra roja. Gon pareció entender todo de forma más clara; también que Alice les pidió que hoy descansaran, sin embargo, lo que Gon menos quería era seguir en esa habitación.

- ¡No podemos, debemos seguir buscando las piedras, Killua!, ¡no hay que dejar que esos ladrones se salgan con la suya, además quiero ver la piedra que Ging hizo!

Killua lo estudió con la mirada, aunque sabía que ya no podría hacer que cambiara de idea. Para nadie es un misterio lo terco que podía llegar a ser Gon.

- Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes.- afirmó sonriente. No pareció convencer del todo a su amigo albino, pero prefería seguirle la corriente por esta vez, quería observarlo de cerca y ver si su sueño tuvo algo que ver con los enemigos del día anterior, al menos quería una pista.

Ya llevaban un buen rato caminando, la tormenta ya había desatado su furia anoche así que ahora por fin volvía a aparecer el sol y las nubes se retiraban. Habían avanzado mucho ya, rumbo al corazón de las montañas. Sin embargo, después de la excesiva lluvia de anoche el camino había quedado bastante lodoso e incluso peligroso, también se habían formado nuevos acantilados.

Avanzaban lentamente por prevención, pero el oji-azul iba más atento al camino que el moreno, aunque no le quitaba los ojos de encima a este. Gon se notaba distraído, hundido en sus pensamientos y Killua estaba preocupado, inclusive triste por no poder ser parte de ellos, sabía que esa pesadilla aun estaba en su mente.

De pronto se sintió un ruido de rocas moviéndose, para cuando volteó a ver, Gon estaba a punto de caer por un barranco, de no ser por sus entrenados reflejos (que salvaron el día una vez más) quien sabe donde hubiese terminado el oji-castaño. Para cuando Gon cayó en la cuenta, Killua lo tenía sujeto de una mano y más de la mitad de su cuerpo colgaba al vacío.

- Ki-Killua…

- ¡Gon, sujétate!

De un solo movimiento lo volvió a poner en tierra firme sin soltarlo aun de la mano. Ambos quedaron de rodillas en el piso.

- A-arigatou, Killu…

- Gon, creo que ya es suficiente- lo interrumpió.- No sé lo que soñaste, pero debes entender que fue solo eso, un sueño, no puedes seguir así de distraído, si vuelven a aparecer esos tipos tendrán la ventaja.

- …Lo sé.- bajó su mirada. Pero no podía dejar de sentir que en cualquier momento volvería a despertar y ya no sabría que era sueño y que era verdad.

El albino se acercó a su amigo y puso ambas manos en sus hombros, dándole fuerza con su mirada.

- Sabes que puedes decírmelo.

Los ojos del menor titilaron al recordar esas terribles imágenes, pero se sentía enormemente feliz al ver cuanto el ojiazul se preocupaba por él.

Suspiró rendido, tenía que contárselo…

- Estábamos en la habitación…-comenzó despacio.- Illumi venía y te llevaba con él.

La mirada de Killua cambio en ese momento.

- Te hería y te llevaba inconsciente a tu casa, traté de detenerlo, pero…-cerraba los puños con frustración.- Me derrotaba, no pude evitarlo.

- En el sueño… ¿te hizo algo?

- …Me arrancó una pierna. – los ojos azules brillaron con ira, si Illumi llegaba a hacer algo así en verdad, lo mataría, no importaba si le costaba su propia vida.- lo hizo como una advertencia para no acercarme a ti.

El silencio reinó entre ambos, no era un tema fácil, pero Gon estaba olvidando algo y Killua se lo recordó…con un _bello_ golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Baka, no te estés menospreciando!

- ¡¿Ah?!- reclamaba adolorido.

- Mi hermano es muy fuerte y puede que nosotros aun no lleguemos a su nivel. Pero esta no sería la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a un enemigo más hábil, así es nuestro estilo, ¿lo recuerdas?, nosotros los alcanzamos en plena batalla.

Gon lo había olvidado, todo lo que su amigo decía era verdad, nunca lo dijeron porque no era necesario pero ambos lo sabían.

- Estoy seguro de que la piedra hizo que en el sueño no sacaras todo tu poder. Nos hicimos mucho más fuertes en Greed island y también cuando luchamos contra las Hormigas quimeras, pero el sueño debió haber estado programado para que te vieras débil a ti mismo y esa es la diferencia con la realidad, Gon.- lo miró con determinación.- porque yo nunca permitiré que eso pase.

La angustia que Gon sentía desapareció totalmente al oír esas palabras. Ahora sentía su fuerza y su constancia de siempre. Podía venir Illumi o todo el clan Zoldyck a llevarse a Killua y ambos pelearían hasta el final…para seguir su camino juntos.

Killua levantó su mano y Gon la chocó con la propia, apretándola; pero sin previo aviso el menor volvió a abrazar al albino. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

- Gracias Killua, gracias por ser mi mejor amigo.

Killua se sonrojó al instante, quería responderle pero no podía, no le salían las palabras que quería, aunque sin darse cuenta se encontró correspondiendo al abrazo del oji-almendra.

"Te lo prometo, Gon, yo nunca me iré de tu lado".

Se separó un poco del cuerpo del menor antes de que perdiera su autocontrol.

- Vamos.- le jaló de una mano para que lo siguiera con cuidado por sobre el resbaloso camino.

Gon obedeció sonriente. Todo volvía a estar bien, todo estaba tal y como siempre.

Y Así siguieron el resto del camino…de la mano.

...

Ese fue el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado c: El tercero está casi listo, lo subiré entre mañana y pasado mañana, solo faltan unos toques.

De verdad que muchas gracias a todos por pasar por aquí y espero leer sus comentarios, ideas o críticas al respecto c:

Nos veremos pronto y cuídense mucho! c:


	3. Historias X Celos X Contigo

Hola de nuevo! c: aquí tengo el tercer capítulo de la historia. Espero que les guste! c: Nuevamente me disculpo por que este capítulo sí es más largo que los anteriores :c recalco que aquí no habrán triángulos amorosos y en este capítulo se darán cuenta de ello. xD

Aprovecho de aclarar también que Hunter X Hunter no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, (ni Killua…), ni sus lugares (ni Killua…), ni sus súper extravagancias que a todos nos encantan (…como Killua) xD

Recibo cualquier crítica, comentario o lo que quieran c:

Gracias por leer, lo sigo en serio c: Disfrútenlo!

**La Flor del milenio**

**Historias X Celos X Contigo**

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana y un intranquilo oji-azul no podía volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, estaba despierto hace casi una hora ya y no lograba lo que su compañero de habitación hacía con tanta facilidad: Dormir.

Gon dormía cual bebé recién nacido en la cama contigua, toda angustia en él había desaparecido, cosa que tranquilizaba a Killua; pero el hecho de que ambos estuvieran cada uno en su cama, al parecer le había jugado en contra para su propio sueño. No entendía el porqué de su intranquilidad, estaban durmiendo en camas separadas, en teoría eso debería significa que ambos dormían más cómodos ¿no?...

¡Agh…al diablo con las teorías!, solo no quería aceptar que dormía mucho mejor y tranquilamente cuando sabía que a su lado estaba el oji-castaño burro y terco que lo mantenía relajado con su presencia y a la vez alerta por sus típicas locuras.

Suspiró resignado y se levantó, le dio una mirada cariñosa a su amigo que aun estaba en el quinto sueño y bajó hacia el comedor. Allí no había nadie, se preparó una taza de café y unas tostadas. Simple y sencillo, eran las seis de la mañana y no se las daría de cazador gourmet a esa hora.

Al pasar junto a la ventana se dio cuenta de que no era el único despierto. Alice estaba afuera en el jardín a unos cuantos metros jugando con lo que parecía ser un oso… ¡¿un oso?!

Fue ahí cuando cayó en la cuenta y salió disparado hacia afuera para evitar que el oso la devorara. Pero al acercarse lo suficiente entendió que…sí, realmente estaba **jugando** con nada menos que un oso, que al menos era diez veces más grande que ella. ¡Abrazaba al oso como si fuera un perrito de medio metro!

En ese momento recordó cuando el delfín la ayudó. "Esta niña es muy cercana a los animales, ¿cómo logra que no la ataquen?"

El oso alertó la presencia de Killua y Alice volteó.

- ¡Ah, hola Killua, no te había visto!

- ¿Estás consciente de que no es de peluche, verdad?, ¿es seguro que estés tan cerca de él?

- ¡Claro, es mi amigo desde que era un osezno, se llama Yuta!

El oso le "gruñó" a Killua en lo que parecía ser un saludo. El albino no cabía en la sorpresa. Esa niña tenía un don que creyó que solo Gon y Kite podían tener.

Después de un minuto el oso se marchó camino hacia bosque, mientras una alegre niña lo despedía con la mano en el aire.

- Osos, delfines… ¿todos los animales pueden entenderte?

- Bueno...no todos, hay muchos que solo buscan atacarme de inmediato, pero por lo general solo están molestos o asustados, seguramente por malas experiencias con cazadores o gente que busca lastimarlos. Pero es cosa de tiempo y de demostrarles confianza.

- Hmm…varias veces he escuchado que los mejores cazadores son queridos por los animales. Ya tienes un punto a tu favor.

- ¿Eh, d-de q-qué hablas?

- Sabes a que me refiero, ¿cuándo piensas decírselo a tu abuela?, es claro que aun no lo sabe.

- …No es tan sencillo.

- Te escucho…

- Ella me entrena para convertirme en la sacerdotisa mayor del templo y proteger las montañas, sabe que no podrá protegerlas por mucho tiempo más; si le dijera que quiero irme para convertirme en una cazadora profesional y viajar por el mundo para descubrir nuevas especies de animales, se decepcionaría… además, tengo mucho poder espiritual y desperdiciarlo así sería…

- Esas son excusas.

- ¿Eh?

- Si realmente quieres algo debes ir y luchar por eso. Si no lo haces puede que algún día te arrepientas, cuando ya sea tarde. Si te quedas aquí entrenando para ser sacerdotisa toda tu vida, algún día te arrepentirás de no salir a buscar tu sueño y no podrás vivir en paz contigo misma, tal vez hasta que impida proteger las montañas.

- Pero…no quiero abandonarla ni decepcionarla.

- No la abandonarás, siempre estarás en contacto con ella y vendrás a ver cada vez que puedas, no es un adiós para siempre. Y no la decepcionarás, buscarás tu sueño, lucharás por él, eso nunca podría decepcionarla. Debes hablarle con la verdad y decirle lo que sientes, seguro ella entenderá. Solo procura no morir para que ella esté tranquila…

La niña no pudo evitar reír un poco, Killua era muy directo y sin filtros.

- Tal vez tengas razón…

- Deberías pensarlo bien.- terminó él.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Killua?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Cuál es tu historia? Tú y Gon no son hermanos, tienen apellidos diferentes, pero ¿cómo terminaron siendo tan amigos?

- Ah eso…es una larga historia.

- Bueno…aun no es hora de preparar el desayuno, así que…-le alentó, el albino dejo salir un suspiro y se sentó a un lado de ella pero manteniendo la distancia y fijando la vista hacia el frente.

- Pues…yo no provengo del mismo mundo que Gon, vengo de una familia de asesinos de élite.

Eso impresionó bastante a Alice. Killua era poderoso, pero nunca llegó a pensar que era un asesino, no podía ver maldad ni odio en su mirada, menos aun cuando estaba junto a Gon. Killua siguió al notar que ella no sentía miedo de él.

- Estaba cansado de mi vida ahí y de matar gente que ni conocía, así que escapé. Alguien me dijo que la prueba del cazador era muy difícil y fui a darla para matar el tiempo, pensé que podía ser interesante…ahí conocí a Gon…- su sonrisa apareció en ese momento.

Así pasaron toda la mañana, Alice fascinada escuchando todas las historias y Killua emocionado recordando cada anécdota junto a su amigo.

El menor de los cazadores comenzó a revolverse en la cama, finalmente se estaba despertando. Al abrir los ojos notó que su mejor amigo no estaba ahí y el poco sueño que le quedaba desapareció. Se dispuso a bajar para ver si ahí lo encontraba, sin embargo, solo estaba Aiko-san en la mesa.

- Buenos días, Aiko-san.

- Buenos días, tesoro. Siéntate, te serviré el desayuno.

- Arigatou. Nee, Aiko-san ¿ha visto a Killua?

- Él y Alice están afuera conversando, llevan un buen rato ahí pero parecían entretenidos así que preferí no interrumpirlos.

- ¿En serio?

Se acercó a la ventana y efectivamente vio a Alice maravillada escuchando lo que sea que Killua le estuviese diciendo. Y eso era lo que más le llamó la atención, Killua parecía muy emocionado contándole quien sabe que a la niña, se veía la alegría en su cara y enfatizaba mucho con los brazos. Era extraño verlo tan…encantado con alguien…alguien que no fuera él.

Ese pensamiento dolió. Debía estar contento porque Killua al fin borraba todo ese rastro oscuro de su pasado y lograba abrirse con más personas, y lo estaba, incluso estaba orgulloso de él; pero el hecho de pensar que él no formaba parte de esa alegría del albino, le dolía, le dolía más de lo que había imaginado.

- Está servido, querido.

- ¡V-voy enseguida!

- ¿Estás bien?, tienes cara de que algo te duele, tesoro.

- Estoy bien, solo sentí una punzada rara en el pecho, no debe ser nada…

Aiko sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedía, pero era mejor que él se enterara solo de ello.

- Debe ser hambre, cariño- mintió.- ven a comer.

…

Los chicos afuera seguían riéndose con todas las anécdotas que Killua contaba acerca de sus aventuras con Gon, digamos que trató de suavizar bastante las partes trágicas y violentas y se enfocó en lo bueno.

- Vaya…ustedes han vivido muchas cosas, ¡me dan muchas ganas de tener aventuras como las de ustedes!

- Sí, es en verdad genial.

- …Gon significa mucho para ti ¿verdad?- Killua se sonrojó al oír eso y desvió la mirada fingiendo molestia.

- C-claro… ¿p-por qué no me importaría?!

- Debes quererlo mucho…- eso solo aumentó más el sonrojo del chico, la niña sonrió con ternura. - ¿Se lo has dicho?

- B-bueno…yo…hmm…

- Deberías decírselo, estoy segura de que lo sabe, pero sé que le encantará oírlo de todas formas.

Esas palabras quedaron dando vuelta en la cabeza del albino, pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando del tema, el estómago de Killua hizo su aparición.

- ¡Es verdad, aun no hemos comido nada!- miró su reloj.- ¡Y son las tres de la tarde!, Killua, vamos a almorzar.

- Okey. - "Hmm… ¿dónde estará Gon?"

Al entrar en la casa no encontraron a nadie, seguramente ya habían almorzado. Ambos comieron sin compañía y después de eso, Alice se retiró pues debía seguir con su entrenamiento de sacerdotisa.

- ¿Puedes entrenar con esas heridas? - refiriéndose a su pierna y hombros dañados el su última batalla.

- No te preocupes, solo meditaré, no me esforzaré físicamente hasta que sanen. Nos vemos.

Así quedó solo el oji-azul mientras se hundía en sus propios pensamientos…

"Tal vez…si debería decírselo…"

Un poco más alejado del jardín se encontraba un oji-castaño entrenado su Nen y esforzándose mucho en su concentración, pues ciertos pensamientos aun no abandonaban su mente…

- ¡Hola, Gon! No esperaba verte por aquí.

- Hola Alice, disculpa, ¿no está bien que esté en este lugar?

- Claro que está bien, no te preocupes, eres un invitado y puedes estar donde estés más cómodo- le aclaró con una dulce sonrisa. Gon le correspondió.

- Muchas gracias. Este lugar es muy lindo

- Así es, por eso me gusta entrenar aquí.

Estaban más retirados del jardín central, en un mini valle por donde caía una cascada pequeña y armoniosa; era un lugar perfecto para estar en paz.

Ambos se quedaron entrenando un rato más, sin embargo Alice estaba más pendiente de ver entrenar a Gon que del propio. "Su Nen es realmente poderoso", pensaba asombrada. Gon terminó por perder la concentración, esas ideas aun no lo dejaban tranquilo.

- Oh, lo siento, no quise molestarte, Gon.

- No te preocupes, yo soy quien anda distraído hoy…

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Bueno…es que yo…- se sintió un poco avergonzado de decirle que estaba celoso de que Killua estuviese tan feliz con ella hace un rato, así que optó por omitir y cambiar el tema. – No es nada en verdad. Oye, Alice, ¿Qué hay de tus padres, por qué no viven aquí contigo?, no nos has dicho nada de ellos.

Alice se confundió un poco por el cambio de tema, pero sin borrar su sonrisa le respondió.

- Es que no sé mucho de ellos en verdad, sé que mis padres murieron en un accidente, pero fue cuando yo aun era bebé así que no recuerdo nada. Solo sé sus nombres y que me dejaron con mi abuela unos días, pero no pudieron regresar.

- Oh, lo siento mucho.

- No te preocupes, no podías saberlo.

Gon se sintió en confianza como para contarle a Alice su propia historia, así tal vez se sentiría mas comprendida.

Pero no esperaba lo que estaba viendo tras contarla. La oji-naranja derramaba lágrimas casi sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Alice, estás bien?

- Ah, disculpa.-se secaba.- Es que nunca había conocido a alguien que pasara por algo parecido a lo que yo he pasado...- decía sollozando. – me siento mejor al saber que no soy la única, ¿sabes?

Gon se acercó a ella y la abrazó, no quería verla derrumbándose, pero al menos le había demostrado que no debía sentirse sola, nunca lo iba a estar. Aunque le apenaba el hecho de saber que a él al menos le quedaba la oportunidad de seguir buscando y encontrar a Ging; ella no podría hacer eso.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos fue testigo de un par de ojos azulinos que miraban tristes dicha escena. Killua sentía una opresión en el pecho al ver a Gon abrazando de esa manera a Alice.

¿Por qué la abrazaba de esa manera tan posesiva?, solo a una persona lo había visto abrazando así aparte de él y era Mito-san. Nadie más que ellos dos conocían esos abrazos tan especiales de Gon.

¡¿Y qué pasaba con ella?! ¡Un minuto le decía que debía decirle a Gon lo que sentía y al siguiente lo anda abrazando a escondidas!

Sintió una punzada en su pecho, estaba molesto, pero más que nada luchaba para que sus ojos no derramaran esas molestas lágrimas. ¡No tenía porqué sentirse así!, Gon podía hacer lo que quisiera, y abrazar y querer a quien se le dé la gana. Él…después de todo…era solo uno más.

Se fue de ahí sin que lo descubrieran. Después de unos momentos Alice se calmó y Gon la soltó.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si, muchas gracias, Gon; no quise causarte molestias.

- No es nada. Debes recordar nunca rendirte, Alice, pase lo que pase.

- ¡Hai!

Gon se levantó, abrazar a Alice fue…raro, no era lo mismo que abrazar a Killua. Abrazar a Killua era…mil veces mejor. No entendía por qué, pero abrazar a alguien que no fuera él, no lo hacía sentir ni la mitad de feliz que en los casos en que tenía a Killua pegado a su cuerpo.

- Iré a buscar a Killua.- dijo casi sin pensarlo.- ¡Nos vemos después, Alice!

- ¡Okey, nos vemos!

Se dirigió en busca de su amigo, revisó en cada rincón de la casa y no había rastros de él, ya estaba en su segunda revisión y a punto de usar En, cuando se topo de frente con el desaparecido en la entrada de la habitación.

- ¡Killua!, ¿Dónde estabas?

El albino trató, de verdad que se esforzó por no estar molesto con él, ¡pero es que no podía! Era algo que aun no controlaba bien. No quiso mirarlo a los ojos, optó por ignorar la pregunta anterior y respondió de manera cortante y seca.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Eh…- Gon se extrañó de ese tono…- Es que…bueno yo…llevaba un buen rato buscándote.

- Me encontraste.- dijo pasando por su lado y comenzando a bajar las escaleras. Gon lo siguió.

- ¿Killua?... ¿qué sucede?, ¿estás bien?

- De maravilla.

- Hmm… ¡Ah, es cierto, no has comido y debes tener hambre!, ¿quieres ir a comer algo a la cocina?

- No, ya comí.

- ¿Estás seguro? Te oyes muy molesto…

- Estoy seguro.

- Demo…Killua…

En ese momento ambos fueron interrumpidos por Alice.

- ¡Chicos, mi abuela logró localizar otra piedra Nen cerca del lago, tenemos que ir!

- Claro que no, nosotros iremos, Alice. Debes preocuparte de curar tus heridas.

- Pero Gon…

- Confía en nosotros.- le sonrió. Ella asintió con una sonrisa también. Cosa que enfadó más a Killua, ¿desde cuándo esos dos tenían tanta afinidad? Killua comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- ¡Matte, Killua!

- Iré arriba a alistarme.- dijo en tono frío y sin detenerse ni mirarlo.

- Oye Gon, ¿algo le pasó a Killua?- preguntaba una preocupada oji-naranja.

- Bueno…

Ya sabía que hambre no era, ¿tal vez sueño?, él se había levantado temprano hoy…no, no podía ser, Killua estaba entrenado para estar varios días sin dormir. Suspiró abatido. Decidió ir con Alice para ver que más les decía su abuela, tal vez su amigo quería un minuto a solas…

Al entrar de nuevo en la habitación se dio cuenta de que Killua aun ni lo miraba ni le hablaba, seguía molesto con él, pero si no se trataba de hambre ni de sueño, no entendía cual era el problema.

- Killua…

- Hm… - trataba de ocultar su enojo, se notaba, pero Gon ya lo conocía demasiado.

De inmediato el moreno se arrepintió de preguntar, tal vez era mejor que su amigo se calmara un poco. Después de todo, si no quería decírselo aun posiblemente lo haría después, cuando se sintiera mejor.

Ese era el pensamiento de nuestro inocente cazador estrella.

- Aiko-san pudo localizar la piedra pero no pudo hallar más información, Alice dice que se encuentra por las cuevas a la orilla del gran lago.

- Hmm…

- Y dijo también que tuviésemos cuidado pues al anochecer las cuevas quedaban bajo el mar.

- …

- Ella dice que la corriente dificulta mucho el poder salir de las cuevas.

- …

- Ah! Y también me dijo qu-

- ¡Ya entendí! ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de Alice un segundo?!- dijo casi gritando y sin poder contener más su furia.

Gon enmudeció, ¿en serio hablaba tanto de ella? Es que creyó que Killua la veía como su amiga y él hasta pensó en también convertirse en su amigo para que Killua estuviera más a gusto, pero al parecer se había equivocado…

Killua entendió lo que había hecho, se sorprendió de su propia falta de control y miró tristemente hacia al lado con la cabeza baja mientras que sus cabellos le tapaban los ojos.

No era su intención gritarle a Gon, en verdad no sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

- Killua… ¿estás celoso?

Y en ese momento todo fue más claro para él. Ni siquiera él mismo pudo darse cuenta y Gon terminó diciéndole la respuesta que buscaba.

Pero no…no podía ser. No es que no confiara en Gon, solo…solo no quería que alguien más ocupara su lugar junto a él.

_Flash Back_

_- Oye Gon, ¿algo le pasó a Killua?- preguntaba una preocupada oji-naranja._

_- Bueno…no estoy seguro, pero está muy enfadado, hace tiempo que no lo veía así._

_- ¿De verdad está tan molesto?- El moreno asintió._

_- Pero aun no entiendo el porqué.- le respondía abatido._

_- mm…entiendo, ¿Killua es muy celoso verdad?_

_- ¿Eh, celoso?_

_Flash Back Off_

El silencio reinaba en el lugar. Killua se dio vuelta mirando hacia afuera por la ventana, no quería enfrentar a su amigo, se sentía avergonzado, molesto…y débil.

- ¡Cl-Claro que no, baka!...Ya olvídalo.

- Killua…- dijo avanzando hacia él sin que este se enterara.

- ¡Ya te dije que lo olvidaras, esto es una tontería!

El sol ya estaba a mitad de irse por hoy. Killua cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse, sabía que era una tontería sentir celos por Gon. Confiaba en él, su amigo no lo abandonaría por alguien que recién conoció; y aunque así fuera, él estaba en su derecho total. Gon no era suyo…aunque eso no le gustara para nada; además él siempre tuvo esa habilidad innata para hacer nuevos amigos, no era justo ser tan egoísta con él, ¿cómo podría llamarse su amigo si lo fuera?

Debía calmarse y disculparse, y estaba pensando con que palabras hacerlo, hasta que la sorpresa y los nervios lo inundaron al sentir unos brazos que lo amarraban desde la espalda.

Gon lo estaba abrazando desde atrás y apoyaba ahora la cabeza en su hombro derecho.

- Killua, te quiero…realmente…- lo apretó más contra sí- …te quiero mucho.

- Gon…- el oji-azul no atinaba a nada, sentía su cuerpo entumecido y su pulso acelerado; incluso sentía roja la cara y podía sentir el sonrojo de su amigo en su cuello. – Gon…yo… yo lo…

- Perdóname Killua.-le quitó las palabras

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó con algo de miedo a su respuesta.

- No era mi intención que te sintieras mal con esto, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, eres lo más valioso que tengo en el mundo y no te cambiaría por nadie nunca.

Esas palabras lograron aliviar la angustia que se había formado en el pecho del pequeño Zoldyck. Sentía como el calor de su pecho se expandía a todo su cuerpo.

- Lo sé…discúlpame, Gon…- susurraba mientras abrazaba las manos del moreno que se encontraban en su estómago.

Gon sonrió tranquilo, todo volvía a la normalidad; pero Killua había tomado una decisión. Gon era su amigo, y si él quería ser amigo de Alice o incluso más que su amigo, debía apoyarlo, no importaba cuánto doliera. Él siempre apoyaría a Gon.

Killua se soltó de su agarre y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

- Gon, démonos prisa, ya está anocheciendo.

- ¡Hai!

Así emprendieron rumbo a las cuevas de la orilla del gran lago que estaban en la superficie, sin embargo en la noche y más con la luna llena, el lago aumentaba mucho su volumen, además la tormenta le había entregado una gran dosis más de agua a su favor.

Ya estaban dentro y llevaban un buen rato buscando con En, sin embargo nada aparecía. El agua les llegaba hasta las rodillas y la corriente aumentaba cada vez más. Usaban su aura para iluminar, pero nada…

De pronto el caudal aumentó al doble y antes de que pudieran ser arrastrados por él, lograron ver una gran roca que aun no quedaba sumergida y saltaron a ella.

- Uf, estuvo cerca…- exclamó Gon.

- Hay que darnos prisa. - "esto no me gusta, se nos está acabando el tiempo"

- ¡Killua, mira!

Y contra todo pronóstico lógico algo sorprendente ocurrió. El fuerte caudal de agua se transformó en un río de lava al instante, como si el agua solo hubiese sido un disfraz todo el tiempo.

- ¡¿Nani?!

- ¡Se transformó!

Killua no entendía lo que pasaba, hasta que…

- ¡Claro, debe ser la piedra de la Transformación, ella debe estar detrás de esto!

- ¿Pero dónde está? No la veo…

Se dedicaron a tratar de divisarla sin frutos, hasta que Gon vio algo.

- ¡Por ahí, Killua!

En uno de los rincones de la cueva sobresalía un brillo morado aun por debajo de la lava.

- ¡Ven sígueme!

- ¡Espera, Gon!- fue tras él y ambos aterrizaron en una piedra gigante que aun no era cubierta por la lava y que estaba a orillas de la piedra. El calor se estaba volviendo sofocante.

- ¡¿Cómo le sacaremos?!- exclamó el albino, ¡era un río de lava!, ¿cómo evadir eso?

- Tengo una idea.- dijo Gon.- Killua, es de transformación así que tú debes ser quien tome la piedra, tal vez tu Nen logre calmarla y en el mejor de los casos la lava se irá…es la única opción que tenemos. Yo sacaré la lava de tu camino.

- ¡¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?!- el moreno se puso en posición.

- ¡_Saisho wa guu...!- sabía que no podía golpear directo en la lava, pero al menos podía lanzar el golpe al piso.- ¡Jan-ken-pon!_

Y así comenzó, estuvo lanzando golpes a los costados de la piedra haciendo que la lava se hundiese por esos agujeros, rápidamente el camino quedó despejado de lava, pero aun estaba hirviendo.

"La única forma de minimizar quemaduras y soltar efectivamente la piedra incrustada en las rocas es usa Ko".

Dicho y hecho. Killua solo necesitó dos segundos, dos segundos de su velocidad y la ardiente piedra ya estaba en sus manos…

- ¡Auch, auch…!- aun estaba muy caliente y la tiraba de una mano a la otra sin dejar de usar su Nen, la piedra reaccionó y brilló con más fuerza para luego apagarse.

Ahí fue cuando la lava volvió a ser lo que siempre debió haber sido: Agua. El caudal seguía potente, pero preferían mil veces enfrentarse al agua que a lava ardiente.

- ¡Lo logramos, Killua!

Él asintió contento y guardó la piedra en el bolsillo.

- Fue un buen plan.- le sonrió.

Gon le hizo un gesto de victoria.

- Pero no hubiese podido hacerlo sin ti.- le sonrió.- Uf…me alegra que la lava se haya ido.

- Gon, debemos irnos, no sé en cuanto tiempo más se acabará el aire aquí.

- Pues…según Alice, se demora cerca de dos horas en llenarse.

…_Alice…_eso le recordó lo que no quería recordar, tal vez era mejor hablar de una vez y sacarse el nudo del pecho.

- Gon.- lo detuvo con la mirada tapada con tras su cabello.- tengo que decirte algo…

- ¿Qué es, Killua?

- …Si tú…quieres estar con Alice, deberías...deberías…

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Demo, yo no quiero estar con alguien más que no seas tú, Killua!

Esas palabras lo desencajaron un poco, se quedó en blanco sin poder evitarlo y un violento sonrojo lo invadió. Deseaba dejarlo así pero Gon era su mejor amigo y no podía dejar de ayudarlo en estos temas, aunque él poco y nada supiera también.

- No, me refiero a que…

- ¿A qué?

- A que, bueno…salir con ella, tomarla de la mano, abrazarla, be-besarla y esas cosas…- no podía creer cuanto le había dolido decir todo eso. Miró un poco el piso tratando de calmarse; era por Gon, debía hacerlo por Gon.

Pero el pequeño no iba por su mismo camino.

- Killua… ¿ya no quieres estar conmigo?- aunque trató, la voz de Gon sonó apagada y casi apunto quebrarse.

El albino no pudo evitar la preocupación ante ese tono de voz.

- ¡N-no, baka. No tiene nada que ver con eso, por supuesto que no quiero irme!

- ¡¿Entonces por qué me dices todo esto?!- dijo como un niño pequeño a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Killua suavizó su mirada y se acercó a él abrazándolo por la cintura, susurrándole al oído…

- …Quisiera estar siempre junto a ti, Gon…- confesó sin poder contenerse más haciendo temblar al pequeño, Killua se dio cuenta y extrañamente le gustó causar ese efecto en él.

Gon se tranquilizó y lentamente comenzó a corresponder el abrazo.

- Yo también quiero estar siempre junto a ti, Killua, con nadie más.- dijo con firmeza, devolviéndole al mayor la seguridad que había perdido. – Y solo quiero tomar _tu _mano, abrazarte _a ti_ y besarte _a ti_, Killua.

- ¡U-urusai, no tienes que decir e-esas cosas tan vergonzosas, Gon!

- Demo…es verdad.- le contestaba fingiendo un tono de cachorrito lastimero, le encantaba poner nervioso a su amigo albino.

- U-umae…

Tal vez…solo tal vez existía una mínima esperanza que aquél sentimiento sin nombre y que era tan difícil de manejar y asumir, pudiese ser correspondido algún día por su querido amigo oji-castaño. Ese era el más escondido pensamiento de Killua en esos momentos.

Un crujido de la cueva y el sonido del agua aumentando su intensidad hicieron que ambos despertaran de ese momento y se separaran, ya casi no les quedaba tiempo.

- Ikuso, Gon.

- Okey!

Nadar contra la corriente había dejado de ser una opción, por lo que debían buscar una nueva, aunque no fue demasiado difícil…

- ¡_Saisho wa guu… Jan-ken-pon!_

_Abrieron un gran agujero por el techo de la cueva y escaparon. Definitivamente el golpe de Gon había sido el gran héroe del día._

Luego de cenar junto a Alice y Aiko y entregarles la piedra, la anciana se retiró para descansar mientras que los tres niños se quedaron hablando. Principalmente los cazadores le contaban a su peli-naranja fan como habían logrado obtener la piedra morada de la Transformación. Estuvo fascinada escuchando su relato hasta que el sueño comenzó a vencerla, por lo cual se retiró.

- Buenas noches, chicos.

- Buenas noches, Alice.- respondió el moreno.

- Ja na.

- ¡Ah, por cierto!; mañana llega mi tía de su viaje, estoy segura de que les encantará conocerla, ella es una excelente cazadora profesional y…

- ¡Alice!...- llamaba su abuela desde arriba, así que se despidió nuevamente y se marchó.

Ambos cazadores se quedaron afuera de la casa sentados en los escalones de madera. La noche estaba tibia, las nubes dejaban el camino libre a la luna; tal vez podría haber un día más de sol, sin embargo sabían que la tormenta en sí no dejaría de volver hasta que la Flor estuviese completa otra vez.

Sin previo aviso ni anuncio, Gon se acercó más a Killua y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de este. El oji-azul sintió el tibio contacto que fue capaz de otorgarle total paz y tranquilidad. Suavemente fue recostando su cabeza sobre la del moreno..

Así estuvieron un buen rato, en un silencio perfecto para los dos cazadores que miraban la enorme luna llena y se dejaban llevar por los sonidos de los grillos, los aullidos de lobos a lo lejos y la brisa tibia que los invadía…

Para cuando Killua cayó en la cuenta de que habían pasado más de una hora así, también fue consciente de que Gon se había quedado dormido en su hombro.

Le sonrió con ternura y sin tratar de despertarlo lo llevó en brazos hasta la habitación.

Lo recostó en su cama y lo arropó…

- …Hmm…Killua…- susurraba entre sueños el menor. El sonrojo del albino no tardó en aparecer, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Gon era tan tierno e inocente.

No quería, realmente no quería dormir en su cama, mejor dicho, en otra cama donde no estuviese Gon. Así que se recostó junto a su amigo, quien dormía plácidamente como un bebé. Killua se fijó en su rostro dormido, tímidamente depositó un corto beso en los labios de Gon y se dio la vuelta, sentía que era peligroso dormir frente a él.

"Esto se me está haciendo una mala costumbre"…

Pero el menor, como adivinando la lejanía de su amigo, se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda. El sonrojo y el acelerado pulso del oji-azul no se hicieron esperar. Tímidamente sonrió y tomó una de las manos de Gon que estaba sobre su hombro, entrelazando sus dedos.

El mayor ya no tenía dudas acerca de aquel sentimiento que se apoderaba de él, ese sentimiento sin nombre que ya sabía cómo se llamaba, aunque no estaba seguro de querer admitirlo, era muy peligroso…y por ahora prefería dejarlo así.

Finalmente Killua Zoldyck terminó cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo sujeto a la mano de su amigo.

A la mañana siguiente, los impertinentes rayitos del sol matutino comenzaron a despertar al menor de los cazadores, Gon abrió los ojos al sentirlos en su cara y se encontró con el pequeño detalle de que estaba durmiendo mitad en su cama y mitad sobre su amigo albino.

Le dieron ganas de reírse pero se aguantó para no despertar a Killua, quien se veía muy relajado y en lo profundo del sueño. También se dio cuenta de que este lo abrazaba por la cintura apegándolo más a su cuerpo y sostenía su otra mano que descansaba sobre el pecho del oji-azul.

Gon se sonrojó un poco sin dejar de sonreír. Killua era muy atento siempre y le encantaba que se comportara así con nadie más que con él.

Se fijó en el rostro de su amigo, le fascinaban esos cortos lapsus de tiempo en donde podía mirar a Killua sin límite alguno. Su cabello platinado y rebelde, su blanca y suave piel, sus finos rasgos faciales, sus labios…sus suaves y tentadores labios que casi indetectablemente se abrían y cerraban para dejar a su dueño respirar.

Gon ya había besado algunas veces a Killua en la frente y en las mejillas, pero nunca en sus labios…y mentiría si dijera que no quería hacerlo. Aunque le asustaba un poco que eso hiciera enfadar a Killua. Pero ahora estaba dormido…podía hacerlo. Aunque, estaba seguro de que su amigo despertaría, sus desarrollados "sensores de movimiento" lo alertarían y no quería molestarlo.

Suspiró resignado, habría sido una gran oportunidad para hacer lo que quería.

En ese momento el albino comienza a removerse y despertarse…

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el sonriente y sonrojado rostro de Gon en su pecho. Le sorprendió un poco y se sonrojó mínimamente junto a él, pero no pudo evitar corresponderle la sonrisa, se sentían muy a gusto ambos así.

- ¡Gon, Killua, el desayuno está listo!- gritó Alice desde abajo.

Ambos suspiraron resignados, estaban cómodos y no querían separarse.

- Vamos, Gon…no me puedo parar si tú no lo haces primero.

Eso sonaba divertido. En ese momento el moreno sonrió y con sus cuatro extremidades acorraló a su mejor amigo en la cama, sin ninguna intención de dejarlo ir. Killua se sonrojó confundido y al segundo después captó las intenciones del chico.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto?...

- No creas que me quitaré.

- No me culpes si sales herido.

- No me culpes si te quedas sin desayunar…

Y así comenzaron una intensa batalla en la que Killua trataba de derribar las "murallas" de Gon; usando la fuerza, cosquillas o lo que fuera…mientras este luchaba por no romper su posición y no dejarlo escapar.

En un movimiento inesperado, Killua usó una distracción de cosquillas en un costado de Gon, mientras que con su otra mano y casi con toda su fuerza levantaba el otro brazo del moreno. Haciendo que este cayera finalmente donde comenzó, en su pecho…o en verdad en su cuello y realmente cerca de su rostro. Había sido divertido y ambos reían felices, hasta que sin darse cuenta y al voltear, sus labios se rozaron, ninguno había notado su cercanía.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos, sus ojos lo demostraban. Pero también dejaban ver otro sentimiento más fuerte que comenzaba a apoderarse de sus cuerpos y era el responsable de aquellas descargas eléctricas y descontroladas.

Lentamente y al mismo tiempo ambos fueron cerrando sus ojos y acercándose más a los labios del otro; querían hacerlo, necesitaban al menos probarlos y zacear esa curiosidad.

- ¡Chicos, se les va a enfriar!- se escuchó un segundo llamado.

Los dos reaccionaron con ese grito y se separaron, no alcanzaron siquiera a un roce…pero tampoco había prisa ¿o sí?

Estaban nerviosos y sonrojados, se habían dejado llevar. Trataron de olvidarlo y se alistaron y para disponerse a bajar.

Al estar en la puerta se miraron. Aun seguían algo avergonzados…

- Gon…yo…- trató de excusarse el albino.

Pero para su gran sorpresa, el moreno se acercó a su mejilla y suavemente la besó.

- ¡Vamos, Killua o nos regañarán de nuevo!- ni tiempo le dio para reaccionar, lo tomó de la mano y corrió escaleras abajo arrastrándolo con él. La cara del oji-azul ardía, así que en verdad agradecía que Gon fuese adelante y no volteara a ver su cara. Pero mentiría si dijera que le molestó esa reacción del moreno.

Sin embargo, al bajar a desayunar no encontraron a nadie, solo los cuatro desayunos servidos y nadie quien los comiera…

- Que extraño…

- ¿Dónde estarán?

En ese momento unos gigantes pasos lograban estremecer toda la casa…

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Viene de la sala de estar…

Los ruidos cada vez se hacían más fuertes, sea lo que sea, no era débil; si con solo caminar remecía de esa manera la casa. Los chicos estaban tensos y casi en posición.

- Aquí viene, Killua.

El otro asintió en guardia al igual que el moreno.

- Agh…Ali, ¿ya puedo volver a mi nueva apariencia? Sabes que odio este aspecto.- se escuchó una fuerte y autoritaria voz masculina.

- Mou…está bien, tía. Es que quería ver cuán desarrollado estaba tu cuerpo por el entrenamiento desde la última vez que te vi.

- ¡No me llames tía!, bueno ahora ya lo viste…- dijo una conocida voz femenina y casi infantil.- Ahora… ¿Qué es lo que querías mostr…? ¡Ah!

- ¡¿Biske?!- gritaron ambos cazadores impactados de ver a su maestra.

- ¡Chicos, que gusto me da verlos, ha pasado mucho tiempo!, ¿pero qué hacen en mi casa?

- ¡¿Tu casa?!

...

Ese ha sido mi aporte del día xD Muchas gracias por su paciencia en este largo capítulo y por leer c:

Espero que les guste lo que sigue, acepto cualquier crítica, comentario u otro.

Gracias otra vez! Y nos veremos luego! Cuídense! c:


	4. Familia X Aceptación X Atrapado

Saludos gente! Reporto un capítulo más para esta loca historia c: espero que lo disfruten! Muchísimas gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo en los review, de verdad que me alegran el día! T.T

Tal vez les aburra un poco el principio de este capítulo, pero era necesario aclarar algunas cosas, así que discúlpenme! u.u Les prometo mucha más acción en el que sigue! Ahh…y abajo dejé una duda y me encantaría saber que piensan…

Procedo a responder unos review!

**Miri**: Muchas gracias por leer y por el apoyo! Lo continuaré hasta el final, eso te lo aseguro y espero que te guste lo que continúe c:

**Guest**: Jaja muchas gracias y me fascina que te esté gustando la historia c: Créeme que eh escuchado varias veces la frase: "Quiero violar a Killua, pero Gon me mataría" xD creo que es una opinión masiva de la que también soy parte xD jaja espero que disfrutes lo que siga c:

Cómo siempre acepto sus críticas, comentarios o lo que deseen mencionar c:

Provecho!

**La Flor del Milenio**

**Familia X Aceptación X Atrapado**

- ¡Biske! / ¡Vieja bruja!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo, mientras que el mayor de ellos volaba por los aires debido a un _afectuoso_ golpe de la aludida.

- ¡Tía, no debes tratar así a nuestros invitados!- le regañó Alice.

- ¡Ali, no me llames tía!

- ¡¿Ella es tu tía?!- repetía Gon asombrado.

- Bueno, yo tampoco esperaba encontrarlos en mi casa chicos. No te preocupes, Ali, ellos son mis alumnos.

- ¡¿Tú los entrenaste, tía?, wuau!, ¡hiciste un gran trabajo, son realmente fuertes!

- ¿Verdad que sí?- se adulaba feliz la rubia.

El albino apenas se había recuperado del golpe y volvía a incorporarse a la conversación.

- No lo entiendo, ¿aquí es donde te entrenaste para ser tan…?- iba a decir "monstruosa", pero algo dentro de él (llámese instinto de supervivencia) lo detuvo para meditar mejor sus palabras ante la asesina mirada de advertencia que recibió. Ahí fue cuando recordó su pequeña amenaza de que si llegaba a mencionar algo de su aspecto, no saldría entero. Tragó en seco y pensó cuidadosamente sus palabras.-…Tan fuerte…

Biske forzó su risa tratando de ocultar la venita que sobresalía de su frente.

- Claro que no. Nací aquí pero desde pequeña me fui a entrenar a una región muy lejana para fortalecerme y dar la prueba del cazador.

- ¡Mi tía es muy valiente!- decía feliz la niña.

- ¡Ali, no me llames tía, te he dicho mil veces que me digas Biske-chan, con lo de "tía" me haces sentir muy adulta!

- Mejor dicho vieja…- (¡Pam!…y Killua voló alto otra vez…)

- ¡Tía Biske!- regañó.

- Por cierto, ¿qué hacen en estas montañas, chicos?

- Pasábamos cerca de aquí y encontramos a Alice.- explicó Gon.- Nos contó acerca de las piedras y estamos ayudándole a recuperarlas.

- ¿Recuperarlas? ¡¿Qué le sucedió a la Flor, Alice?!

- Unos bandidos lograron desarmarla y las piedras se esparcieron por las montañas…- relató triste.

- ¡No puede ser!...esto es peligroso.- meditó preocupada.

- Tranquila tía Biske, gracias a Gon y Killua ya hemos recuperado tres piedras: La de emisión, transformación y especialización. Solo nos faltan tres.

- Me imagino que los mismos sujetos están tras las piedras también.

- Así es…

- Pero no son muy fuertes.- le interrumpió Gon.- Aunque tienen técnicas muy raras que usan para huir…

- …Eso me preocupa más, significa que la cabeza del grupo debe tener una piedra al menos o un poder Nen tan poderoso como para compartirlo con sus compañeros y así evitar que los atrapen. Debe estar evitando a toda costa que le saquen información.

- Eso pensé. – Reapareció Killua.- Pero no han lanzado un ataque especial o poderoso. Significa que tienen razones para estar confiados o que están esperando algo.

- Me temo que así es…- apoyó la rubia.

- Biske, ¿ya desayunaste?- interrumpió la anciana amablemente.

- ¡Ah! Aun no, madre. ¡Así que desayunaré con ustedes!- exclamó feliz.

La comida fue normal y relajada, habían dejado en pausa el tema mientras que Biske mostraba orgullosa todas las nuevas gemas y piedras preciosas que había encontrado últimamente. Alice estaba encantada mientras que Aiko la escuchaba feliz, finalmente la anciana se retiró a su habitación recordándole a su nieta el entrenamiento, por lo cual esta se fue también. Biske se excusó y salió tras su madre.

Gon y Killua se dirigieron a la sala…

Pasaron un buen rato allí, el albino se echó en el sillón mientras que Gon caía por el respaldo de este quedando de cabeza.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Killua? Parecía que Biske quería hablar un tema a solas con Aiko-san.

- Es cierto…- dijo con aire aburrido.

- ¡Ya sé!

- ¿Qué tienes en men- pero fue magníficamente interrumpido por un almohada camicace que le dio de lleno en la cara. La risa del menor no se hizo esperar.

- Jajajaja creo que olvidé decirte: Piensa ráp- y ahora él era el interrumpido por la misma almohada asesina.

- Ups, se me resbaló.- dijo entre risas el albino, mientras que el moreno se recuperaba y ambos se ponían en posición: a los lados de la baja mesita del centro, y tomaban sus municiones de ambos sillones ubicados tras de sí.

Entre almohadones y risas se desarrolló la batalla. Y es que ya había pasado un buen rato desde la última vez que pudieron estar así de relajados y tranquilos en una batalla **no letal**. Ambos esquivaban, atacaban y disfrutaban al máximo.

Lamentamos informar que una de las almohadas quedó en estado de coma y con bastante relleno menos que antes.

Cuando decidieron parar su súper juego-batalla, ambos quedaron tirados en la alfombra y con la respiración agitada.

- ¡Eso fue divertido!- Exclamó un exhausto Gon.- ¡Te gané, Killua!

- ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Yo te vencí!

- ¡Claro que no y te lo demostraré!- anunció saltando sobre el albino con una almohada en sus manos. La batalla seguía entre la almohada de Gon y las estrategias de cosquillas de Killua.

Finalmente, entre risas y falta de aire, pararon. Otra vez quedaron boca arriba tratando de recuperarse.

- Gon…- llamó en tono serio el oji-azul.- Creo que ya es momento de preguntar la verdad, hay muchos vacíos en esta historia.- soltó de repente.

- Lo sé, pero no quiero obligar a Aiko-san a decirnos si no quiere.

- Es normal que mi madre no les haya dicho mucho, no le gusta preocupar a nadie y se guarda cosas importantes.- interrumpió la maestra rubia.- Bien, les diré todo lo que sé.

- ¡Esperen!- los interrumpió una voz.- Yo también quiero saber.

- …Alice- Gon se asombró de su determinación, entendiendo el sentimiento.

- ¿Estás segura, Ali?, no es una historia muy feliz.

- Sí, tía. Ahora estoy lista para oír la verdad.

Biske pareció meditarlo un momento, pero finalmente cedió.

- Bien, comenzaré…- todos le miraron atentos. – Mi padre era un gran cazador de listas negras, Taisei Krugar; era muy fuerte y varias bandas de ladrones y asesinos lo consideraban una gran amenaza. En uno de sus viajes llegó a estas montañas y conoció a mi madre, ella era la sacerdotisa protectora del templo desde los 12 años gracias a su enorme poder espiritual.

- ¡¿12 años?!- aludió Gon.

- ¿Tanto poder tiene la anciana?- apoyó Killua.

- Lo tenía. Mi padre se retiró y se quedó con ella ayudándole a proteger las montañas, al parecer el secreto sagrado que se guarda aquí le pareció mucho más interesante.

- ¿Qué secreto es ese?- preguntó Killua.

- Bueno…yo era muy pequeña cuando lo sellaron para que no se destruyera, así que no estoy muy segura. Eso deben preguntárselo a mi madre, ella fue quien lo selló.

Killua y Gon se mostraron decepcionados. La maestra siguió.

- Mis hermanas y yo nos fuimos de casa y nos convertimos en cazadoras, años después apareció una banda de ladrones muy poderosa con la intención de vengarse de mi padre, pero al descubrir el secreto sagrado prefirieron robarlo. Se enfrentaron a mis padres y perdieron, pero un año después volvieron con un nuevo miembro; según mi madre, parecía más un demonio que un ser humano. Mi padre logró detenerlo, pero falleció en la batalla. Mi madre selló el secreto para siempre con su poder espiritual, debió usarlo todo.

- ¿Todo?- preguntó la menor sorprendida.- Pero pudo recuperarlo, ¿no? Se demora un tiempo pero lentamente va creciendo otra vez.- habló Alice.

- Si usas todo tu poder espiritual para una situación, tu cuerpo solo podrá regenerar casi un 10% de lo que alguna vez tuviste.

- ¿Solo eso?, no lo sabía.

- Tu abuela hizo un gran sacrificio.- le apoyó Gon.

- Luego de eso, mi madre supo que debía encontrar otra forma de dejar protegidas las montañas, ahí convocaron a maestros Nen de todas las especialidades y crearon un arma indestructible y duradera.

- ¿Pero cómo es que las piedras se quedan unidas entre sí?

- El Nen de mi madre es de especialización; su poder consiste en unir, repeler o dar efecto de rebote a cualquier otro Nen. Por ejemplo, si Killua le lanzara un rayo, ella sería capaz de devolvérselo sin esfuerzo y tal vez con más poder, depende de su fuerza actual.

Los tres niños quedaron sorprendidos, habían subestimado a la anciana.

- Mi madre creó el centro de la Flor, así las piedras se mantendrían unidas y controladas. Y esta Flor que duraría mil años fue la encargada de proteger las montañas. Yo nunca me enteré de esto hasta un año después, donde yo me entrenaba no había comunicaciones y las cartas tardaban varios meses en llegar.

- Que buena hija…-susurró Killua.

- ¿Cómo dices?...- lo miró con una sonrisa diabólica.

- N-nada…

- Pero ¿dónde entran mis padres aquí?- preguntó inquieta la menor.

- Verás…Kanon, tu madre, ayudó a mis padres en la batalla y también a reunir a los maestros. Luego de eso se fue a seguir con su oficio, cazadora de listas negras.

- ¡¿Mi madre era cazadora profesional?!

- Y una bastante talentosa me atrevería a decir, al igual que mi padre. Tres años después de creada la Flor; tu madre y tu padre, Zeth, él también era cazador de listas negras, trabajaban juntos; volvieron a casa contigo en sus brazos. Le pidieron a mi madre que te cuidara porque estaban siendo perseguidos por una banda de ladrones de órganos humanos que querían vengarse por arruinar su negocio. Así que para protegerte te dejaron aquí y se alejaron de las montañas para enfrentarlos lo más lejos posible. Sin embargo, un mes después mi madre se enteró de que ambos fueron emboscados y asesinados.

- No…no puede ser…-la niña estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Ahora todo estaba más claro.

- Shiori, mi otra hermana, y yo buscamos mucho tiempo a esos sujetos, pero nunca más aparecieron, se habían evaporado del planeta. Finalmente mi madre nos hizo jurar que no buscaríamos venganza y enterraríamos este asunto, que Kanon sabía las consecuencias de ser cazadora de listas negras y fue su decisión y habría que respetarla. Lo importante ahora era protegerte y cuidarte. Mi madre insistió en ocultarte la verdad hasta que estuvieras lista, si sabías de algo antes, podrías haberte cegado por la venganza o el dolor y queríamos evitar eso. Tienes que entenderlo Alice…

La niña sollozaba tratando de contenerse.

- Perdóname Alice…- se escuchó una cuarta voz en la puerta…- Espero que algún día logres entenderlo. Tu historia podrá no tener un principio muy feliz, pero lo importante es lo que tú harás con lo que sigue de tu historia.

La niña corrió a los brazos de su abuela y la abrazó liberando su llanto.

- Abuela, muchas gracias por todo…

El grupo veía conmovido la escena y prefirieron ir afuera a terminar de conversar y dejarlas un rato a solas.

- …Es muy triste.- comentó Gon.

- Lo fue.- asintió Biske.- Kanon era mi hermana menor, era muy parecida a Alice. Ver a mi sobrina es como ver a mi hermana otra vez.

- ¿Shiori es tu otra hermana?- preguntó Killua. Biske asintió.

- Así es, Shiori es la hermana del medio, es cazadora gourmet y siempre anda viajando por el mundo buscando nuevas especies y sabores. ¡Ella es igual a mí! – comentó alegre, mientras un escalofrío recorría la espalda del albino. "Debe ser otra vieja bruja".

- ¡Una cazadora gourmet en la familia, que suerte!- comentó Gon.

- ¿Segura que es tu hermana?, en Greed Island no hacías ni hielo.- aludió poniendo las manos en su nuca y molestándola un rato.

- ¡Mocoso insolente!- trataba de contenerse con el puño alzado.

Gon se puso entre ambos.

- S-Solo bromeaba, Biske. Ya conoces a Killua.- la calmaba nerviosamente mientras el albino sonreía satisfecho.- Killua, debes disculparte.- le susurró.

- ¡¿Y eso por qué?! ¡No he mentido!

- ¡Pero eso fue muy descortés!, además tu tampoco sabes cocinar, Killua.

- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Claro que sé cocinar!, solo…me gusta guardar mis dones para situaciones especiales…- Decía mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Y qué tal cuando moríamos de hambre en medio de la nada?, ¿no calificaba como situación especial?- comenzó a molestarlo.

- ¡Eso es diferente!…porque…porque no tenía ingredientes, ni…ni herramientas…ni… ¡además…tú tampoco cocinas, Gon!

- ¡¿Cómo que no?!¡Eh hecho varias comidas!

- ¡El pescado frito y las frutas no cuentan!

- ¡Pero al menos sé más que tú!

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Si lo es!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí!

…y así siguieron un largo rato, ya ni se entendía lo que hablaban pues ambos gritaban al mismo tiempo. Algo de… "MientesjgkaSécocinarnanPescadohaj" por parte de Gon; y algo como… "SalvajebsdFrutasjkIdiotaxk" por parte de Killua.

Biske miraba con cariño la escena, recordaba sus días en el juego y lo mucho que disfrutó entrenarlos. Ya estaban mucho más "grandes" en poder y estaba muy orgullosa…Pero…

Había algo diferente en ellos, no estaba segura de qué, pero…tal vez algo había cambiado desde la última vez que los vio… ¿Qué podría ser?

- ¡Bueno, bueno, chicos!- interrumpió la maestra.- Hablando de cocinar. ¿Qué tal si entramos y hacemos la cena?, seguramente mi madre aun tiene mucho que hablar con Ali.

- ¡Okey!- apoyó feliz un moreno. Mientras que el albino suspiraba olvidando el porqué peleaban.

- ¡Apoyo la idea!- animó al final.

Así entraron de nuevo, más precisamente a la cocina.

- Bien, ahora haré que se coman sus palabras.- dijo Biske con soberbia.

- ¿Eh?- aludió Gon; Killua tragó con miedo, ya sabía lo que vendría.

- ¡Yo les voy a cocinar!- dijo tomando un gran cuchillo y un cucharón, mientras se daba vuelta para empezar.

- ¡¿En serio?, muchas gracias, Biske!- le dijo con alegría e inocencia el moreno. Mientras que su amigo, le pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cuello para acercarse y susurrarle.

- Gon, ¿estás olvidando lo que dije antes?, ella no cocina. ¡Nos va intoxicar!- le decía mirando con desconfianza la espalda de su maestra, mientras que a esta le salía una venita en la frente y comenzaba a contar hasta diez para no jugar: Patea al gato albino.

- Demo Killua, tal vez estás siendo muy duro con ella y…- en ese momento volteó a ver a su amigo y notó la excesiva cercanía de su rostro. El oji-azul no lo había hecho apropósito, es más, aun seguía mirando con desconfianza a la rubia, hasta que notó que Gon lo miraba fijamente. Volteó hacia sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

- N-no…n-nada.- respondía nervioso y con el sonrojo grabado en sus mejillas.

- ¿Estás seguro?, no te ves muy convencido…- Killua no entendía a que se debía esa reacción.

Biske los observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Pensando…

- Oigan, chicos, ¿Qué tal si ponen la mesa por mientras?- interrumpió apropósito.

- ¡Cl-claro!- respondió un ágil Gon mientras veía su oportunidad de escapar de la situación. Tomó el mantel y se fue casi corriendo al comedor. Eso dejó al oji-azul con varios signos de interrogación. Iba a salir tras él, pero Biske lo interceptó.

- Killua, me faltan zanahorias, están en la bodega del patio, ¿puedes traerlas?

Suspiró resignado, no quería enfrentarse al lado oscuro de Dark Biske, así que era mejor llevar la fiesta en paz y obedecer.

- Okey…

Ya en la mesa y estando solo, Gon pudo respirar de nuevo y tranquilizar su pulso. "¿Qué es lo que está pasándome?"… y era normal preguntarse eso, había estado tantas veces así de cerca de Killua y, de hecho, más aun; pero esta vez sentía que perdía en control de sí mismo. Lo bueno es que al parecer su amigo no lo había notado.

- Nee Gon.- llamó la rubia haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco.

- ¿N-nani?

- Me faltan rábanos para la cena, ¿puedes traerme algunos?, están en la bodega del patio.

- ¡Hai!- y salió sin dudar en dicha dirección. Mientras Biske sonreía victoriosa y volvía a la cocina para esconder en algún lugar las zanahorias y los rábanos que quedaban ahí.

Mientras tanto en el patio...

Killua iba saliendo con bastantes zanahorias en sus brazos.

- Esto debería ser suficiente...- decía satisfecho y dispuesto a salir, y lo hubiese logrado de no ser por un sorpresivo y veloz golpe que lo pilló con la guardia baja.

Gon iba corriendo sin saber que su amigo salía de la bodega, demás está decir que el suelo quedó regado de bellas zanahorias y ambos quedaron acostados y adoloridos en el piso.

- Agh… ¡Gon, deberías fijarte por dónde vas!

- L-lo siento, Killua, es que no pensé que estarías aquí. De hecho… ¿qué haces aquí?

- La vieja bruja me mandó a buscar zanahorias.

- ¿En serio?, a mí me envió por rábanos.

- Hmm…creo que los vi en esa caja de ahí.-señaló con su cara.

- ¡Gracias, Killua!- se paró ágilmente y le tendió una mano a su amigo, quien la aceptó sonriente. Sin embargo, nadie contaba con una zanahoria impertinente que "se colocó" bajo el pie del albino haciendo que este resbalara y se llevara a su moreno amigo con él.

Una vez más quedaron en el piso, pero esta vez Gon cayó sobre un cómodo y suave Killua, que sirvió de amortiguador.

- ¡Maldita sea, ¿cómo no vi esa…?!

Y no pudo seguir hablando, al abrir los ojos y notar la cercanía de unos labios ajenos, casi en la comisura de los suyos, ¡los separaban milímetros! Y no pudo hacer más que quedarse inmóvil mientras que el calor invadía sus mejillas.

- Ahg…Killua, ¿te lastim…? – Sip, él también notaba ahora en qué posición se encontraban. Las imágenes de la escena vivida en la cocina volvieron a su mente mientras que el sonrojo se anunciaba y su pulso se disparaba.

Podía sentir en dulce aliento de Killua, quien también parecía respirar algo nervioso, eso lo confundió más. Quería terminar de acercarse a él… ¿pero estaba bien hacerlo? La mirada azulina se mostraba casi igual de confundida, pero notaba ese brillo en ella, ese que solo aparecía cuando los zafiros se topaban con sus castaños.

Eso aumentó sus nervios y una vez más se vio en la inmensa necesidad de salir de ahí. Con esta sería la segunda vez en un día que buscaba huir de la cercanía de Killua, sin saber porqué.

Rápidamente se separó de su cuerpo y comenzó a retroceder, pero por los nervios no se dio cuenta que atrás había una torre de cajas e hizo que…bueno, ya se lo imaginarán…

- ¡Gon, cuidado con…!- no alcanzó a terminar.

Solo diré que la torre quedó solo con su caja de base mientras las dos de más arriba provocaron una lluvia de frutillas sobre ambos…

Okey…definitivamente no era su mejor día. Ese era el pensamiento de un albino, que poco le quedaba de albino en verdad, pues varias fresas le dieron en la cara y podía pasar por una nueva raza de dálmata.

- L-lo siento, Killua. No vi esas cajas…- Gon sacaba los restos de fruta que habían quedado en su cabello mientras que Killua se paraba y se limpiaba la ropa y la cara de la masacre roja. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo botó. No quería volver a su oficio de asesino en una noche.

- Ya olvídalo. Mejor limpiemos aquí, si la bruja nos descubre nos irá mal.

- Tienes razón.- ambos recolectaron las fresas y sus restos y los volvieron a colocar en las cajas. Se tardarían un buen rato, y al intentar seguir con su labor…

- ¡Killua, espera!- lo detuvo el menor. El albino se volteó interrogante, pero en vez de palabras sintió como una tibia mano morena le acariciaba el rostro suavemente…- tienes…restos de fresas aquí…- explicó un poco sonrojado pero con ternura.

El oji-azul se tensó al instante, ese tímido y sencillo contacto era capaz de despertar en él un río de emociones incontrolables…pero le gustaba, de hecho le encantaba. La mirada castaña no se despegó de la suya en ningún momento.

Y ahí fue cuando Killua captó en mensaje. Gon estaba ahí y siempre estaría ahí. Por lo cual lo que sentía cuando estaba con su amigo seguiría presente también, y posiblemente cada vez sería más intenso. Ahora ya entendía todo, no era necesario sacar más conclusiones. Gon estaba ahí en frente y eso era suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorándose de él…

Sus ojos se entrecerraron sin mandato y podía sentía el calor en su cara. En ese momento llevó su propia mano a donde estaba la de su amigo y la abrazó con la suya, aumentando más la presión que esta ejercía en su rostro.

Gon quedó inmóvil y sorprendido ante la reacción de su amigo, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver sin filtros las emociones de Killua, podía notar el cariño y ternura con que hacía el gesto. Esto lo cautivó totalmente, quería abrazarlo y lo habría hecho de no ser por…

- ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!- interrumpió una molesta voz femenina. Ambos se separaron como si quemaran y miraron con terror a su maestra, no habían alcanzado a esconder la evidencia roja.

- E-en…en realidad Biske…pa-pasó algo muy gracioso…- decía un nervioso moreno mientras que casi podía ver el fuego alrededor de la rubia.

- ¿Creen que esto es gracioso?, ¡les mostraré algo gracioso!- y de un solo golpe mandó a volar a los dos pequeños cazadores por los aires…

Lección del día: No se metan con Biske…ni con sus verduras.

Finalmente los tres estaban comiendo en la mesa…

- ¡Buen provecho! – dijeron a coro comenzando a devorar los platillos de la rubia.

- ¡Está muy rico, Biske!- felicitó Gon.

- Esperaba algo peor… ¡Auch!- una inesperada patada por debajo de la mesa lo hizo cambiar de idea. Por alguna razón ahora estaba mucho más rico que antes…

Luego de la cena los tres se dirigieron a la sala de estar, se sentaron en el piso alrededor de la mesita a tomar una taza de té, cortesía de la mayor.

La conversación fluía normalmente, Biske les contaba como había logrado conseguir la "Esmeralda de las diez vidas" en una región casi inaccesible. Sonaba bastante interesante, aunque el albino seguía sin entender porqué tomarse tantas molestias por una simple gema.

- ¿Y qué tenía de especial esa piedra?- preguntó.

Y acto seguido ambas manos de Killua se dirigieron a sus costados para echarse hacia atrás y recargarse en ellas. Pero sin querer, una de las albinas rozó la mano morena de su amigo. Ese ínfimo contacto logró causar bastantes estragos en ambos. Se sonrojaron sutilmente y miraron en direcciones diferentes haciéndose los desentendidos, aunque ninguno quiso alejar ni un milímetro su mano porque podría ser muy evidente y era cómoda la calidez de la otra.

Estuvieron en dicha posición mientras que la conversación seguía como si nada, ambos se obligaban a estar pendiente de lo que su maestra decía, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se iban empujando cada vez más para sentirse más cerca de la ajena.

Así pasaron los minutos hasta que Gon no aguantó más y posó su mano sobre la del albino. Killua fue consciente de aquel movimiento y tardó unos tres segundos antes de voltear su mano para recibir a la morena que estaba encima y apretarla.

Los nervios y el calor de sus rostros aumentaron aunque ninguno se mirara directamente y trataran de disimularlo con el tema en cuestión. La rubia no entendía la situación hasta que fue consciente de que sus brazos estaban mínimamente más cercanos ahora. No necesitó saber más para darse cuenta lo que ocurría debajo de la mesa.

Ya no tenía dudas de lo diferente que había notado entre esos dos, aunque no era la palabra correcta, más que algo "diferente" en ellos, era algo que se había "intensificado" lo suficiente como para poder notarlo casi a simple vista.

Los tres siguieron hablando como si nada mientras que la hora avanzaba. De pronto Biske anunció que estaba cansada y se retiró a su habitación. Gon y Killua la imitaron y subieron a la suya.

Habían pasado apenas unos cinco minutos. Killua estaba ordenando algunas de sus cosas hasta que fue interrumpido.

- Killua, ¿puedo pasar?

- ¿Eh?- le extrañó ver a Biske en la puerta, se suponía que iría a dormir. (Y lo más probable es que si no hubiese estado pendiente de su pequeño contacto a escondidas, hubiese notado el actuado comportamiento de la rubia al bostezar y excusarse con el sueño) - Adelante, Gon se está bañando…

- Lo sé, esperaba poder hablar a solas contigo.

Eso lo asustó. La última vez que tuvo un encuentro a solas con su maestra fue antes de su pelea con Knukcle y Shoot, y su cara terminó con un corte y una inflamación casi del porte de su cabeza. Tragó pesado.

- ¿N-nani?

- Quiero hablarte de Gon.- se calmó y su color volvió a la cara, pero se puso serio.

- ¿De Gon?, ¿Por qué?

- Pues…es verdad que no es de mi incumbencia este asunto, pero prefiero que estés consciente de ello a tiempo para que más adelante no tengas que arrepentirte de algo.

Killua la quedó mirando, tenía el presentimiento de que ya sabía lo que le diría, ¿tan obvio fue en un solo día?

Biske lo miró fijamente, el oji-azul se sintió atrapado y bajo la vista sonrojándose.

- ¿Cómo supiste?

- Me bastó con observarlos hoy, me dieron varias pistas. Killua, antes ya eran bastante cercanos y solo pude percibir un enorme cariño y confianza entre ustedes, siempre han tenido un lazo especial. Pero esto ha evolucionado mucho más desde la última vez que los vi. Sabes que ya no es solo una amistad cualquiera la que los une y pienso que no es bueno que sigas reprimiéndote o negándotelo.

Killua paró en seco, era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Un momento!, entonces ese "accidental" encuentro en la bodega… ¡Maldición, siempre subestimaba a esta vieja bruja!

Ya no sacaba nada con tratar de negarle esto a su maestra. No eran preguntas, sino afirmaciones.

Biske lo miró comprensiva…

- Ustedes han ido creciendo juntos, han madurado y se han fortalecido unidos; esto no es algo malo, es normal que afloren este tipo de sentimientos.

- Pero…ambos somos…

- Eso no tiene nada que ver.- le interrumpió sorprendiéndolo. – Si ambos logran tener un sentimiento así de fuerte y puro por el otro, lo demás no importa en lo absoluto, el amor no obedece obstáculos, son las propias personas quienes se frenan ante ellos.

Killua se sentía avergonzado y su sonrojo lo demostraba, pero comprendía lo que ella le decía y en verdad quería pensar que tenía razón, pero aun tenía un miedo…

- …No quiero perderlo, es mi mejor amigo.

- Lo sé y estoy segura de que él tampoco a ti; pero algún día deberán enfrentar esta situación y ese miedo, tarde o temprano estas cosas deben salir del alma.- se paró de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Sin embargo tampoco espero que intentes guardar esto para siempre, Killua; precisamente por eso quise venir a hablarte, porque no quiero que un día te arrepientas de no haberle dicho a Gon lo que sentías.

Con eso dio por terminada la conversación y se retiró, dejando al oji-azul lleno de dudas y pensamientos…

Miró hacia la puerta del baño, aun se escuchaba el correr del agua. Suspiró.

"¿Gon…podrás perdonarme si te digo la verdad?"

El moreno salió del baño listo para dormir…

- Nee Killua, ¿vas a ba…?- pero se calló al ver a su amigo acostado en su cama, de lado y con los ojos cerrados, parecía que ya estaba dormido. Gon se acercó a él y lo observó de cerca. Luego se levantó y rodeó la cama para llegar a la suya.

Sin embargo, cuando el albino abrió los ojos para asegurarse de haber engañado al moreno, no pudo omitir un grito ahogado al ver la cara sonriente del oji-castaño frente a la suya. Casi saltó de la cama mientras Gon reía divertido.

- Jaja sabía que no estabas durmiendo, Killua.

- Pe-pero ¿cómo?

- Fácil, no es tu manera habitual de dormir. Normalmente tienes la respiración más pausada y tranquila y no duermes con los labios juntos.- respondió algo sonrojado pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

Esa explicación tan sencilla e inocente logró que a Killua se le subieran los colores a la cara y su pulso se acelerara bastante. No imaginó que Gon lo conociera a ese nivel.

- ¡Y-ya basta, tonto!, ¡mejor acuéstate de una vez!- volvió a arroparse y cerrar los ojos fingiendo enojo. Gon no pudo omitir su sonrisa de victoria y satisfecho rodeó la cama del albino y se acostó.

Ambos pasaron unos momentos en silencio, cada uno en su propio planeta…

- Gon…

- ¿Dime, Killua?

- No…no es nada.- el moreno quedó con varios signos de pregunta en la cabeza, y lo peor es que su amigo le daba la espalda, por lo que no le podía ver la cara.

El silencio reinó una vez más…

- Gon…- se sentó en la cama con la mirada tras sus cabellos.

- ¿Nani?- se sentó también.

Pero no fueron palabras lo que escuchó, solo sintió un suave beso que Killua depositaba en la comisura de sus labios. Pudo sentir el sonrojo del albino y el suyo rozándose a la vez.

- …Yo…B-buenas noches…- entonces se dio vuelta en la cama y se dispuso a tratar de dormir como si nada hubiese pasado.

Gon quedó inmóvil por un rato, para después sonreír abiertamente y aun con las mejillas ardiendo. Se acomodó mirando a su amigo y se apegó mucho a él para sentir su aroma y su calor. Incluso una de sus manos apretó la prenda de Killua; quería tener total seguridad, incluso en sus sueños, de que el albino estaba a su lado.

- Buenas noches, Killua…- susurró.

El ojiazul, aun despierto, se sonrojó más al sentir su agarre firme. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazar a Gon, pero debía controlarse…aun había mucho en que pensar, y una pregunta en especial no se podía despegar de su mente:

¿Será que Gon podría llegar a sentir lo mismo por él?...

...

Y ese fue el cuarto capítulo xD lamento si esperaban más, prometo esforzarme para que lo tengan en el que sigue! c: pero primero quería que Killua entendiera lo que sentía de una vez por todas! xD

Desearía saber si tienen inconvenientes en que más adelante aparezca alguna que otra escena un poco más fuerte, más de adultos, saben a qué me refiero… Espero sus respuestas! Es solo una idea…

Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí c:

Cuídense y hasta la próxima!


	5. Búsqueda X Inconveniente X Cuidados

Hola a todos! :D

Aquí traigo el quinto capítulo de esta loca historia. En verdad espero que les guste y que no me maten por no aclarar todo de una vez xD

Disfrútenlo! c:

**La Flor del milenio**

**Búsqueda X Inconveniente X Cuidados**

La tormenta estaba en su máximo apogeo, cualquiera que no tuviese algún nivel de experiencia en temperaturas extremas no podría salir vivo de su furia. Por suerte, ese no era el caso de Killua Zoldyck. Sus piernas iban al máximo como si no hubiese nieve debajo de ellas o una montaña cuesta arriba, de hecho, en unos minutos más llegaría a la cima. Pero lo importante ahora era eludir las enormes serpientes verdes que querían matarlo.

Y es que si fuesen serpientes comunes y corrientes no tendría ningún problema; ni con su veneno, porque él era inmune; ni con que trataran de estrangularlo. Pero ahora había un pequeño detalle, eran serpientes de casi seis metros y hechas de Nen. Y supo que no serían tan fáciles de eludir cuando un enorme oso adulto se interpuso entre ellos por error y terminó siendo atravesado como gelatina por una de las bestias.

Eran tres las serpientes que lo seguían montaña arriba. La razón de no enfrentarlas en el lugar donde lo habían encontrado fue porque que cerca había una pequeña villa, así que debía alejarlas lo más que se pudiera de esas personas, a pesar de que no le gustaran mucho estas condiciones frías para pelear.

Encontró una pequeña cueva casi totalmente cubierta por la blancura, aumentó su velocidad, luego saltó a la nieve como si fuese una piscina y se hundió en ella, llegó por debajo a su escondite temporal. Había despistados a las bestias, ahora podría pensar en un plan para acabar con ellas.

La bufanda roja se había soltado un poco de su cuello y de inmediato la acomodó. Y fue con ese simple acto que se sonrojó al instante recordando al moreno dueño de la prenda…

"Ese tonto…no pudo elegir un momento más oportuno para…"

_Flash Back_

Eran cerca de las 12 del día y el cielo estaba más oscuro que nunca, la tormenta había vuelto de su descanso y con las pilas recargadas, definitivamente sería temible…

- Esto no está bien…- murmuró triste la menor de la casa que miraba por la ventana. – Tal vez la tormenta dure unos días y así será más difícil seguir buscando las piedras.

- Tranquila, Ali. – Le habló Biske.- No subestimes a los chicos, tienen más poder del que puedas creer.

- Lo sé, tía, pero… ¡un momento!, ¿dónde están?, no los veo desde el desayuno.

- Salieron hace unas horas.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué no me dijeron nada?!-preguntó con un puchero.

- Hubieses querido ir y tus heridas aun no sanan bien.- le habló con dulzura.- No te preocupes, algún día podrás ser fuerte como ellos, solo debes entrenar más.

- Mou…no es justo…- habló decaída, aunque es verdad que solo hubiese sido una molestia, lo mejor era dejar que lo hicieran a su estilo. "Solo espero que vuelvan sanos y salvos…"

Mientras tanto un par de cazadores corrían entre colinas usando En, ya habían detectado su objetivo, pero por alguna razón se movía y a bastante velocidad…

- Killua…- llamó el moreno.

- Lo sé. Sea lo que sea, va cada vez más rápido.

De pronto se detuvo y cambió de dirección, ahora iba subiendo las montañas en línea recta. Ambos chicos pararon y cambiaron su rumbo también; bueno, ese era el plan hasta que Killua notó que Gon ya no corría a su lado. Miró hacia atrás y vio al moreno observando en sentido contrario, hacia el mar.

- ¿Gon?

- Puedo sentir algo…- dijo con firmeza.- Hay un Nen diferente por allá.

El albino concentró su En y notó a qué se refería su amigo.

- Parece ser otra piedra…

- Está en el mar, no tengo dudas.- miró al albino.

Entre las montañas cubiertas por las nubes negras y la nieve, y el mar agitándose impetuoso por la tormenta, no había mejor opción que la otra. Pero debían hacerlo ahora, pues el temporal podría volver a cambiarlas de ubicación.

Gon se acercó a Killua mirándolo fijamente. Estaba claro que para ninguno de los dos era agradable la idea de ir por caminos diferentes, se les notaba en los ojos. Gon había pasado todo el día anterior huyendo de la cercanía de Killua, pero debía ser honesto; al tomarse las manos bajo la mesa y tras el beso que recibió como buenas noches por parte del albino, no podía dejar de admitir que la cercanía del oji-azul era lo que más anhelaba ahora, ya no habían más dudas de eso en su mente.

Ambos miraron hacia el mar.

- Gon, el mar se ve bastante agitado y después se pondrá peor, no tendrás mucho tiempo.

- Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, ¡déjamelo a mí!- le sonrió con determinación.

Ambos miraron esta vez a las montañas.

- Bien, entonces yo me encargaré de esta.- respondió el albino.

- Ten cuidado, Killua; la tormenta será muy fuerte.

- Más que eso, me llama la atención el hecho de que esa cosa pueda moverse tan rápido, las piedras anteriores estaban quietas y esta parece estar huyen… ¿eh?

El oji-azul dejó de hablar al sentir como una suave prenda rojiza era enrollada en su cuello. Gon colocaba suavemente y con su ternura habitual la bufanda roja que él le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños.

- …La necesitas más que yo ahora…-le susurró con cariño.- Además…así sentirás que estoy peleando junto a ti…

El sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de ambos, aunque era mucho más notorio en las albinas. Killua no podía salir de la impresión, Gon podía llegar a ser tan…él. Su amigo aun rodeaba la larga bufanda en su cuello tratando de concentrarse en la prenda y no en los azulinos que sentía encima de sí.

Cuando el moreno estaba terminando con su tarea, Killua posó una de sus manos sobre la suya, deteniéndolo.

- Gon…yo…t-tengo que…- tenía miedo, no sabía que reacción iba a tener, pero debía decírselo ¿no?, así funcionan estas cosas, ¿verdad? Además, sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo más con esos sentimientos dentro de él… ¿pero cómo decirlo?...- Tengo q-que d-decirte…que…y-yo…

Gon notó los problemas que su amigo estaba teniendo para decirle lo que sea que fuese, pero estaba más concentrado…mejor dicho perdido, en la faceta tan cautivante que Killua le estaba mostrando: Tenía los ojos concentrados en alguna piedra del suelo y estaban entrecerrados e inquietos, su rostro estaba un poco ladeado y sus mejillas tenían ese enternecedor color rojizo. Estaba nervioso y ese brillo extraño en sus ojos aparecía otra vez…

- …Killua…- murmuró apenas y sin ser muy consciente de sus actos…

Apretó la bufanda que aun sostenía en las manos y tiró de ambos lados de esta, atrayendo a Killua hacia su rostro y presionando suavemente sus labios contra los del albino…

Decir que Killua dejó de respirar es decir lo poco. Notaba como su corazón se detenía un momento para después latir a toda velocidad, sus mejillas ardían como nunca y sentía en su piel el tenue sonrojo del moreno también, su cuerpo se dormía y su estómago cosquilleaba, todo al mismo tiempo ¿se podía sentir tanto a la vez?

No pudo cerrar los ojos, ni tratar de responderle, ¡no pudo moverse siquiera! El oji-castaño se notaba tranquilo, como si besarlo fuese lo más habitual del mundo, ¡y era él quien antes le había robado unos besos, no al revés! …¿o sí?

Fue un roce suave e inocente que duró unos segundos transformados en horas para ambos. Este beso era mucho mejor que aquellos que le robó a Gon mientras dormía. Esta vez era el mismo moreno quien se encargó de hacerle sentir todo aquello que se esforzaba en reprimir.

Ninguno se movía, solo sentían el dulce calor de los labios del otro. Gon presionó un poco más los labios ajenos y lentamente se fue despegándose de su cercanía. Miró al albino con cariño y con una sonrisa, mientras que Killua aun no sabía qué hacer, que decir, ni que cara estaba poniendo.

- Lo dejo en tus manos, Killua…- le dijo y se marchó corriendo en dirección al mar.

Dejando a un sonrojado albino atrás, mientras él, sin prisa llevaba dos de sus dedos a sus labios…lentamente se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Fin Flash Back_

"Ese idiota de Gon…" pensó con falso enojo, sus mejillas se sonrojaban al tocar la bufanda en su cuello. "Por culpa de él…"…no lo quería reconocer ni en sus pensamientos, pero ¿para qué negarlo más? Mentiría si dijera que no le gustó la sorpresiva reacción de su amigo, aunque ahora se sentía como un tonto enamorado…

"Esto no se va a quedar así…"

Un estruendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, una de las serpientes lo había encontrado y ahora destrozaba la cueva para alcanzarlo. ¡Basta de planes, era momento de actuar!

Mientras tanto, un oji-castaño corría a toda velocidad colina abajo para llegar a la orilla del mar. La lluvia comenzaba a demostrar su furia y las olas se agitaban con violencia y al compás del viento.

"Si en esta zona el clima está así, donde está Killua seguramente ya comenzó la tormenta de nieve"

Aumentó la velocidad dispuesto a no decepcionar al albino y conseguir rápidamente la piedra e ir a su encuentro.

Llegó hasta la orilla de un acantilado menor, la piedra estaba mar adentro. No había más remedio, había algunas rocas que sobresalían del agua y que podrían ser útiles. Y así lo hizo, saltó con gran potencia y roca por roca hasta que se le acabaron.

"Muy bien… ¡Ikuso!" tomó impulso y se tiró al mar.

El agua estaba muy fría, sentía como si nadara en aguas del polo sur, no tendría mucho tiempo, pero nadar contra la corriente era bastante duro y más con una tormenta. (Niños: no intenten esto en casa)

Queremos dedicar un especial agradecimiento a las condiciones naturales existentes en Isla Ballena, que permitieron a Gon tener un entrenamiento perfecto para sobrevivir en este tipo de situaciones.

Después de nadar un rato por debajo para evadir un poco las olas, logró dar con un tenue brillo dorado que sobresalía entre las rocas a mayor profundidad.

Fue a la superficie, respiró un rato, tomó otra bocanada de aire y se hundió nuevamente hasta el piso marino. Pero no esperaba que pasara lo que sus ojos enfrentaron.

Claramente pudo divisar como dos potentes corrientes marinas venían de lados contrarios y se cruzaban impidiéndole el paso a la piedra. Era como si la piedra se defendiera de él.

Ambas corrientes jugaron el papel de barrera, Gon sabía que tirarse a ellas sería casi un suicidio, su fuerza disminuía mucho en el agua. Y por si fuera poco, la piedra emitió un nuevo brilló y de inmediato se formó una un gran remolino marino a su alrededor.

Definitivamente esto no sería fácil. Tenía las dos corrientes como barreras y un remolino que lo absorbería si intentaba tocar la piedra…

"¡Un momento, eso es!"

El moreno se puso en posición y calculando el ángulo exacto hacia al suelo marino…

"¡S_aisho wa guu...! ¡Jan-ken-pa!" lanzó su ataque de papel y con este logró impulsarse y elevarse hasta salir a la superficie y volar unos cuantos metros más allá, fue una catapulta perfecta para aterrizar en la dirección precisa en la que estaba la piedra._

_A penas tocó el agua otra vez fue absorbido por la potencia del remolino. Resistirse era inútil, tendría que pesar toneladas para ello. _

_Pero eso era parte del plan, cada vez fue hundiéndose más debido a la corriente del remolino; más y más…cada vez más cerca de la piedra, solo debía aguantar la respiración hasta que fuese el momento._

_A penas logró divisar que tan cerca estaba de esta, luchó para ponerse en posición…_

"Una vez más…

…_¡Jan-ken-pon!"_

Gracias a ese poderoso golpe el remolino se desarmó y Gon salió disparado unos metros más lejos del lugar, pero al menos quedó libre.

Volvió nadando con rapidez hacia la piedra, la tomó y esta brilló con fuerza para luego apagarse. ¿Acaso era la de intensificación?, ¡claro, eso explicaba la furia del agua!

- ¡Auch!...- no pudo omitir esa expresión al sentir un dolor punzante en la pierna que además le hizo votar el aire, por lo cual se apresuró en subir a la superficie. Al volear solo pudo ver una extraña sombra a unos metros de él, pero tras pestañar, esta desapareció. Por un momento creyó que alucinaba. No podía haber nadie a esa profundidad en medio de una tormenta

"¿Habrá sido un animal?"

Sintió en sus pulmones el aire que ya extrañaba, pero una ola gigante se encargó de hundirlo nuevamente y sin piedad. La tormenta no daba tregua y ya era hora de salir de allí.

Nadó de vuelta y lo más rápido que le daba el cuerpo, pero al llegar al supuesto lugar donde estaban las rocas que antes había usado, no encontró más que agua. Dichas rocas ya no existían y al hundir su rostro entendió que estaban bastante más abajo que antes. No había más opción que nadar hasta la orilla, eran cerca de tres o cuatro kilómetros; tampoco había tiempo que perder, la tormenta no sería piadosa. Además, cierto albino estaba esperándolo en esa dirección…

Hablando del albino…

Se vieron fuertes destellos de luces a causa de impacto eléctrico que producían los dos Yo- Yos que Killua sostenía en sus manos. Dos de sus contrincantes se desvanecieron tras el efectivo golpe.

La tercera parecía más grande y más fuerte que las otras dos que venció, esa fue quien lo descubrió en la cueva y tenía además una extraña marca en forma de círculo verde en la frente, a diferencia de las otras. La serpiente parecía lista para contraatacarlo.

El albino lanzó sus armas al mismo tiempo y con un hábil movimiento de su gran cola logró evadir los Yo-Yos sin darle la oportunidad de electrocutarla.

Killua guardó sus juguetes, entendió que no surgiría efecto. La serpiente ya se había lanzado para atacarlo y este la evadía con agilidad.

"Para tener ese tamaño es muy veloz"

En ese momento el animal se escondió bajo la nieve, Killua no lograba sentirla pues la ventisca le dificultaba las cosas.

De un momento a otra apareció la bestia lanzándole finas gotas de algo con sus colmillos, cualquier humano simple no hubiese alcanzado a verlas o a esquivarlas como el pequeño Zoldyck podía. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que el veneno que no alcanzó a darle chocó contra una roca y ahora esta se derretía como si de un papel se tratara.

"¡No es veneno, es una especie de ácido!"

No podía subestimar a esa cosa, debía tener más cuidado. En un intento de alejarse de su ácido, corrió a un enorme árbol y comenzó a treparlo, pero cuando casi llegaba a la mitad de este, la serpiente apareció debajo de la nieve y lo siguió árbol arriba, lista para devorarlo y lanzándole pequeñas gotas de sus colmillos.

Killua saltó a una roca y el árbol de quince metros calló derritiéndose lentamente. En ese momento fue consciente de que parte de su suéter también había sido alcanzado por el líquido y comenzaba a derretirse, incluso con una punta de su polera. Casi la mitad del lado derecho de sus prendas se desintegraron, podía sentir el frío colándose por su abdomen y espalda.

Revisó la prenda roja en su cuello y suspiró aliviado, estaba sana y salva; y esa bestia debería considerarse afortunada de ello, pero tampoco le daría la oportunidad de meterse con el regalo de Gon.

"¡Maldición, de no ser porque se esconde en la nieve ya la hubiese…! ¡La nieve!"

En ese momento concentró el aura en sus manos y dio un salto hacia el piso con estas totalmente cargadas.

A penas las apoyó en la suave blancura se sintió el fuerte estruendo en casi todo el lugar. Había funcionado, después de todo, la nieve era solo agua en otro estado y el agua conduce la electricidad, por suerte el lugar donde atacó no era muy profundo y el ataque fue efectivo.

Se guió por el Nen y tras remover la nieve vio como la serpiente desaparecía, mientras que lo que antes parecía ser solo una marca en su frente se mostraba como la piedra Nen que buscaba.

"Seguro es la de materialización"

La tomó y la puso en su bolsillo, debía volver pronto antes de que la piedra se activara otra vez, pero primero iría a la costa…

Cuando solo le faltaba un kilómetro para llegar a la playa, Gon comenzó a notar algo extraño, sentía su cuerpo más pesado y podía notar como sus músculos temblaban ligeramente. ¿Acaso estaba cansado, o tal vez subestimó el frío del agua?

Esas eran sus ideas mientras trataba de aumentar su velocidad.

Cuando logró pisar tierra y dar unos cuantos pasos lejos de esas temibles olas, notó que estaba en lo correcto; sus extremidades temblaban, su cuerpo se sentía extraño y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Pero quería ver a Killua, no quería parar hasta verlo.

- ¡Gon!- escuchó un grito frente a él y logró distinguir unos cabellos platinos y una mano alzada.

- ¡Killua!- trató de responder, más solo se escuchó un susurro ronco. Quiso devolverle el gesto, pero su cuerpo comenzó a pesar más y más, hasta que la imagen del albino frente a él fue perdiéndose hasta volverse totalmente difusa…

- ¿Gon?... ¡G…!

Ya había oscurecido, habían vuelto hace horas, desde que llegaron a la casa de Biske las mujeres se encargaron de atender a Gon, según lo que la maestra y su madre dijeron, se trataba de un tipo de resfriado. Acostaron a Gon en la pieza con un paño frío en la cabeza, mientras que Aiko preparaba un té de hiervas especiales para bajar la fiebre.

Alice y Biske esperaron abajo para dejar descansar al moreno, mientras que Killua se quedó en la habitación sentado en la misma cama que sostenía a su amigo.

Parecía respirar con algo de dificultad y sudaba mucho por la fiebre, tomó el paño en su cabeza y volvió a mojarlo para que se enfriara, luego lo volvió a posar en su frente.

Decir que estaba preocupado es decir lo menos, lo que pasa es que él sabía disimular bien lo que sentía, tenía experiencia. Pero no le gustaba este escenario en lo absoluto. Gon no era débil, nunca se había enfermado en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, y de haber sabido que ir buscar esa piedra al mar lo dejaría en ese estado nunca lo hubiese dejado ir.

Se sentía culpable por no haberlo detenido, por no haber estado ahí y por no saber que le ocurría. Las horas pasaban y la fiebre no bajaba, es más, subía sin que se pudieran pararla.

Aiko llegó con una taza de té en las manos, Killua acomodó a Gon en sus brazos en tal posición que pudiesen hacer que bebiera el líquido sin ahogarlo.

- No te preocupes, tesoro; este té nunca falla.- trató de calmarlo.

- Hmm…

Estaban acabando de darle su medicina cuando Killua interrumpió el silencio.

- Nee, ¿hay algún doctor por aquí cerca?

- Hay uno al pie de las montañas, pero dudo que venga con esta tormenta tan fuerte o que podamos llevar a Gon. Debe estar muy agotado, tesoro; debemos dejarlo descansar.

- Esperaré hasta mañana en la mañana; si no recupera la conciencia, traeré al doctor hasta Gon.- dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

- Killua…- llamó seria.- ¿Gon fue atacado por algo en especial?

- ¿Especial?... no lo sé, nos separamos para ir por piedras diferentes, cuando lo encontré solo dio unos pasos y se desmayó.- admitió culpable.

- ¿Dónde estaba?

- Venía saliendo del mar.

- Ya veo…- quedó pensativa, mientras comenzaba a retirarse.

- Oiga…-la detuvo.- ¿Cree que algo extraño hirió a Gon?

- No estoy segura, tesoro. Tendremos que esperar a que despierte y ver que nos dice.

Luego de eso se retiró, dejando a Killua más preocupado, ¿acaso alguien le habrá hecho algo para que estuviese así ahora?

Una idea pasó por su mente mientras que sus mejillas adquirían calor…

Debía revisarlo, por si acaso, para tener una pista o un indicio…

Tomó aire y retiró las mantas que lo cubrían. A simple vista no notó nada extraño, en ninguna de las partes que su pijama dejaba ver (obviamente no podían dejarlo con su ropa normal pues estaba empapada)…Sí, cambiar a Gon fue algo que no había hecho antes, pero no pudo siquiera tratar de disfrutarlo, pues Aiko estaba a su lado y se sentía demasiado preocupado por su amigo en ese momento.

No había opción. Lento, muy lento y casi con miedo fue subiendo la polera de su amigo, ese roce hizo que inevitablemente se le subieran los colores al rostro. La temperatura de su cuerpo estaba más elevada de lo normal por la fiebre e iba observando minuciosamente su abdomen para ver si notaba alguna marca o rastros de sangre siquiera…y nada. Cuidadosamente lo ladeó para verificar su espalda, y otra vez nada.

Lo puso en la misma posición, tomó aire de nuevo y llevó ambas manos a la orilla del pantalón de Gon, estaba nervioso, ¡¿por qué estaba tan nervioso si hasta se han bañado juntos varias veces?! Trató de calmar su pulso y con nueva determinación, comenzó a bajarle el pantalón con lentitud. Lo bajó hasta sus rodillas y no pudo encontrar nada extraño en sus muslos.

¡Demonios! ¡¿Acaso tendría que desnudarlo para encontrar la pista que buscaba?!

Su rostro ardía cual pan en el horno, no estaba seguro de que debía hacer. Miró el rostro de su amigo, tenía una expresión un poco menos adolorida, seguramente el té ya estaba empezando a surgir efecto. Pero la fiebre aun estaba allí…

Por tercera vez y con más fuerza tomó aire, como si todo el aire del mundo no fuese suficiente para él. Con sumo cuidado posó su mano en la prenda interior de Gon y como en cámara lenta comenzó a bajarla por sus muslos. Pero se detuvo antes de que algo quedara al descubierto ya que el dueño de la prenda se removió un poco y ladeó su cuerpo. Killua lo soltó de inmediato y se retiró asustado. ¿Lo había despertado?

Pero no era así, Gon seguía sumido en un sueño-inconsciencia raro…una parte de él suspiró con alivio, no sabría cómo explicarle una situación así sin sonar como un pervertido total.

Pero por otra parte su amigo aun no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para estar despierto, eso lo deprimió un poco y bajó la vista. Fue ahí cuando notó algo que no había visto antes. En la parte de atrás de su pierna izquierda, casi llegando al tobillo divisó una marca roja en forma de lo que parecía ser un gancho.

¿Acaso esa era la pista que necesitaba? La examinó mejor, parecía ser un rasguño como cualquiera, solo que con esa rara forma. ¿Qué habrá pasado mientras él estaba en las montañas?

- Ki…llua…- susurraba entre sueños el menor. Killua volteó a verlo y sonrió, ¿estaba soñando con él?...porque esa idea no sonaba nada mal…

Seguir sacando conjeturas sin saber que pasó sería inútil, lo mejor era esperar a que Gon despertara.

Lo más rápido que pudo sin perturbar su sueño lo vistió otra vez y lo tapó. Pudo respirar otra vez, se acomodó a su lado y al instante el moreno buscó su pecho…su presencia. Sentía el afiebrado cuerpo de Gon encima de él, tenía miedo de abrazarlo porque su fiebre podía aumentar con su calor corporal, pero al sentir como el cuerpo del moreno tiritaba por los escalofríos, dejó reposar al oji-castaño en su pecho mientras él pasaba una mano por su cintura y arreglaba las frazadas a la vez que volvía a presionar el paño húmedo en su frente. Era mejor tenerlo cerca…para cuidarlo, por si acaso, ¿no?

No supo cuanto rato estuvo despierto, lo cierto es que no podía pegar un ojo con Gon en ese estado. Solo quería que se recuperara pronto…

Lentamente y sin prisa alguna, los ojos castaños fueron recordando como abrirse. Gon divisó que ya no estaba en el mar, sino que en la habitación que compartía con su amigo albino. Y hablando de este…estaba nada menos que debajo de él, otra vez se había quedado dormido en el pecho de Killua, esto se estaba volviendo costumbre. Pero una mano albina se encargaba de presionar un paño en su frente, ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso estaba sangrando o tenía fiebre?

Trató de mover su cuerpo para retirar el trapo, pero le sorprendió mucho lo pesado que se sentía, era como si pesara dos o tres veces más de lo usual. Aun estaba un poco mareado, no recordaba bien que pasó.

Con bastante esfuerzo retiró la mano de Killua y el paño cayó, en ese momento el albino abrió sus ojos como si una alarma se encendiera y los azulinos se encontraron con los castaños.

- Gon…

- Buenas días, Killua…- le habló con dulzura aunque su voz se notaba cansada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mucho mejor, no debiste haberte preocupado, estoy bien.- Mintió un poco, pero quería tranquilizar a Killua, con solo mirarlo entendió que había estado toda la noche cuidándolo y preocupado por él; además, lo que le quedaba de malestar debería pasarse pronto.

- … ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó no muy convencido de lo que Gon le decía.

- ¡Estoy mucho mejor, en serio!- le sonrió, esta vez sí sonó con más convicción, pero no fue suficiente para Killua, quien pensaba que su amigo le decía eso solo porque quería levantarse y no descansar.

- Gon…

- ¿Si, Killua?

- ¡Estás loco si crees que te dejaré levantarte hoy!- le decía en modo de regaño mientras le picaba la frente con un dedo.

- Pe…pero yo…

- ¡Nada de peros, no es una opción, baka!- el moreno le respondía con un puchero…

- ¡Killua…no seas malo…!

- No te servirán esas caras esta vez. No hay más discusión.- dijo serio. Lo corrió suavemente pero firme y se paró de la cama.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Traeré tu desayuno. Si te mueves de aquí, te amarraré a esa cama, ¿oíste?

Hmm…por alguna razón esa idea no sonaba nada de mal, ¡No, ahora no, Killua!, no es el momento de pensar esas estupideces…

Cerró la puerta de la habitación ignorando todos los llantos y alegatos del menor. Saludó abajo y anunció que Gon se encontraba un poco mejor y que había despertado bien, eso alivió a las mujeres. Aiko le preparó otro de sus té especiales y también unos sándwiches para que ambos desayunaran.

- ¿Comerás con Gon arriba, Killua?- preguntó Alice.

- Sip, no dejaré que se mueva de esa pieza. Gracias Aiko-san, nos vemos después.- se despidió.

Cuando llegó, no pudo más que reprimir una risita al ver la cara berrinche que Gon tenía, él no podía dejar de ser un niño…su niño.

Dejó la bandeja en la cama, se acercó más al malhumorado convaleciente y puso su frente contra la de él. Ambos se sonrojaron ante dicho contacto y si somos sinceros, el albino alargó lo más que pudo el momento, obviamente que por parte del pelinegro no hubo rechazo alguno, es más, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los cuidados de su amigo. Como adoraba cuando Killua dejaba salir su lado protector con él.

- Ya no tienes fiebre…- le habló mientras que de a poco se le despegaba.

- ¿Ves que estoy mejor?- intentó.

- Ya te lo dije, no hay peros hoy.

Causando un nuevo puchero del menor, tomó la bandeja y la puso en su regazo.

- ¿Qué es?

- Aiko-san te hizo un té especial para la fiebre, supongo que eso fue lo que te ayudó anoche.

- Eso y tus cuidados… ¡muchas gracias, Killua!- le sonrió con aprecio.

- ¡B-baka, n-no tienes que a-agradecerme eso!

- Jaja pero te preocupé anoche, discúlpame.

- ¡B-basta ya, come o se te va a enfriar!

El moreno asintió feliz ante los nervios y el falso enojo del albino.

Después de comer con la relativa paz de un albino y unos sollozos y reclamos de un moreno, el mayor bajó al comedor a dejar las bandejas aprovechando de persuadir (…amenazar) a su amigo para que descansara un rato.

- Nee Killua, ¿cómo sigue Gon?- preguntó una preocupada oji-naranja.

- Está mejor.- le tranquilizó.

- ¡Que alivio!, solo espero que se recupere pronto…

- Nee Alice, ¿has visto a la vieja bru…quiero decir, a tu tía?- trató de arreglar, más fue muy tarde, Biske estaba tras él y lo había oído…tal vez ya era hora de darle un buena lección al mocoso albino.

- ¿Me buscabas, Killua?- le susurró con dulzura haciendo que este saltara de la impresión con el color azul en su frente.

- ¡Tía, no asustes no a Killua, ya tiene bastante con lo preocupado que está por Gon.

- No te preocupes, Ali. Créeme que aunque Gon pasara el resto de su vida enfermo, Killua no se despegaría de él ni dejaría de cuidarlo.- dijo en tono meloso y con ganas de fastidiar al albino. Y funcionó.

- ¡¿Q-qué quieres decir?!- bramó molesto y sonrojado.

- Vamos…sabes a que me refiero, Killua. No seas modesto, sabemos que tú cuidas muy…- dijo cargando esta última palabra.- …bien a Gon. Tal y como ayer en la anoche, ¿no?

- ¡¿Eh?!- se estaba empezando a asustar.

- Ya sabes, cuando tratabas que su fiebre disminuyera…desabrigándolo, como un buen amigo que cuida de su camarada.- sonrió triunfante.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso estabas espiándonos?!

- ¿Yo?...pero por supuesto que no…- habló con falsa inocencia.- Solo pasaba por ahí, cuando vi tu gran dedicación por ayudar a Gon.- se acercó más al cazador para que solo él escuchara.- ¿te doy un consejo, Killua?…la próxima vez que tengas "esas ganas de cuidar a Gon" deberías fijarte en cerrar la puerta primero.

Pasando de modo albino a modo tomate en 3…2…1…

Entre la rabia y la vergüenza no le salían todas las palabras que deseo dedicarle a la rubia.

"¡Maldita vieja entrometida!... ¡¿cómo fue que no noté su presencia?!"

- Bueno, iré a ayudar a mi madre en la cocina.- habló victoriosa y satisfecha.- Dejamos a Gon en tus manos, Killua. ¡Cuídalo bien!...pero no "tan" bien…- sonrió con malicia.

- ¡Agh! Esa vieja bruja me las pagará…- susurró con ira y sacando la asesina mirada de la espalda de su maestra, no había caso, no la apuñalaría con los ojos. Suspiró tratando de controlar su rabia y sus nervios. - ¡Maldición!- miró hacia otro lado y sus ojos se posaron sobre la mesa…y precisamente encima de esta se encontraba la revancha perfecta.

Una traviesa y gatuna sonrisa adornó su cara albina, mientras que una cola y un par de orejas trajeron consigo el lado astuto y travieso de Killua Zoldyck. Ahogó una risa malvada, Alice lo miró sin entender…

"El que ríe último ríe mejor…"

- ¿Killua…desde cuando tienes cola?

El albino volvió a entrar en la habitación en donde se encontró con los ojos castaños cerrados y una respiración tranquila. Le sonrió y se acercó hasta él por el lado de la cama, se agachó apoyándose con ambos brazos alrededor de Gon y cuando iba a poner una de sus manos para verificar que la fiebre no hubiese vuelto, Gon la tomó sorpresivamente y jaló de ella hasta dejar a Killua acostado a su lado, de inmediato lo amarró por la espalda y se acurrucó en su pecho con una sonrisa…

Estaba totalmente despierto y consciente de lo que hacía, un tenue sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Ese acto pilló con la guardia baja al oji-azul, cuyas mejillas podían pasar por semáforos.

- ¡O-oe, Gon…!- trató de regañar. El pequeño amplió su sonrisa.

- Tú me dijiste que no me podía mover de la cama, ahora no lo haré.- dijo triunfante y apretando más a Killua contra su cuerpo.

Su pulso se aceleró tras ese acto, recordando lo ocurrido cuando él le dio la bufanda antes de irse a la nieve.

"Es verdad, aun no se la devuelvo…"

En ese momento se removió un poco para que Gon soltara su agarre lo suficiente para tomar la prenda que estaba a los pies de la cama. Gon lo miró confundido ¿le habría molestado que lo abrazara?

Al tomar la prenda roja recordó esa agradable sensación en sus labios por tener los del moreno contra los suyos. Gon no había vuelto a mencionar el tema en todo el día.

"Acaso… ¿lo habrá olvidado?..."

Pero no quería, en verdad no quería que Gon olvidara ese momento que fue tan especial para él…

- ¿Killua?- Se apoyó en sus antebrazos viendo que hacia su amigo.

- …Quería devolverte esto.- dijo volteándose con la mirada oculta tras su cabello y con la bufanda en sus manos.

- ¡Ah!…pero pudiste devolverme la bufanda después, Killua. No hacía falta que…-

- No me refiero a la bufanda…

- ¿Eh?...

Y con esa velocidad tan única de Killua, sus ojos quedaron tapados con la prenda roja haciendo que su cabeza volviera a estar sobre la almohada, podía sentir como ambas manos del albino la sostenían a cada lado para que él no la quitara. Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle a su amigo que sucedía, sintió una suave presión en sus labios que le quitaron todas las palabras de la boca. Una presión que ya había sentido antes.

¡Killua lo estaba besando! Suave y tímidamente, casi como si tuviese miedo de herirlo. Gon no salía de su sorpresa. Killua acariciaba sus labios con algo de nervios pero sin detenerse ante ello. Lentamente Gon comenzó a seguir el compás impuesto por el oji-azul. Era un beso sin prisa y tan cautivador que olvidaron todo mundo alrededor de ellos. Gon llevó sus manos hasta la nuca del albino mientras que este, sin dejar el contacto, llevó una de las suyas hasta la cintura de su prisionero.

Se sentía fantástico, Killua lo besaba con esa delicadeza y ternura que siempre ocultaba de todos, menos de él. Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos platinados obligándolo a aumentar el contacto, mientras que Killua descendía una de sus manos hasta el muslo de Gon, haciendo que ese dejara escapar un gemido que la boca del albino ahogó. Killua aprovechó ese instante para adentrarse en la boca del menor, Gon lo recibió impresionado y sin saber bien que hacer, sentía la húmeda y traviesa lengua del oji-azul explorando cada detalle de su interior, y él quería hacer lo mismo. Con algo de miedo al principio comenzó a acariciar su lengua con la propia y a descubrir las maravillas de las paredes de la boca de Killua.

De a poco se transformaba en un beso curioso y apasionado, se acariciaban en un mismo compás, era simplemente perfecto para ambos. Lentamente el albino se despegó unos centímetros de su presa. El sonrojo y los nervios eran evidentes en ambos…

Gon liberó sus ojos de la bufanda y apreció el rostro avergonzado de su amigo cuya mirada estaba en algún punto del suelo, esquivándolo. Le sonrió con cariño y colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla obligándolo a verlo, quería darle la confianza que necesitaba y demostrarle que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Tal vez era hora de decirle lo que ahora podía entender con tanta claridad y que antes no…

- Killua…tu me…me g…-

- ¡Killua!- se escuchó una tercera y femenina voz potente tras ellos, mientras la pobre puerta recibió el azote estruendoso que el albino merecía. La cara del oji-azul perdió el color rojizo para quedar completamente pálida, incluso un poco azul… ¡lo había descubierto!... - ¡Tienes cinco segundos para decirme dónde están mis gemas!

Killua saltó de la cama, casi en posición para pelear mientras veía con horror los ojos en llamas de Biske…

- ¿G-gemas?, n-no sé de qué me hablas…yo…yo.

- ¡Uno…!

- ¡Ah, p-pero te dije que y-yo…!

- ¡Dos…!

- ¡V-vamos Biske…s-sé racional…!

- ¡Diez!- gritó y se lanzó contra el albino, que solo por sus buenos reflejos se salvó y logró salir corriendo mientras era perseguido por una rubia enfurecida. - ¡No huyas, mocoso!

Verán…algo peligroso ya era meterse con las verduras de Biske, pero algo muy distinto era tocar sus joyas. Killua ahora ya lo sabía, digamos que con esto adquirió más instinto de supervivencia que antes.

Gon solo podía observar pasmado la escena de la rubia furiosa persiguiendo a un rápido oji-azul que la eludía negando…lo que sea que haya hecho.

Biske lo miró un segundo y sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Algo dentro de él le advirtió: No te muevas…puede oler el miedo.

Acto seguido, ambos bajaron a toda velocidad cual perro persiguiendo a un gato. Gon respiró de nuevo. La conversación con Killua tendría que posponerse.

"¿Qué habrá hecho Killua?"

Luego se eso sintió varios golpes, estruendos, cosas rompiéndose en pedazos y algunos gritos asustados de la sobrina de su maestra.

Pasó un buen rato y aun no había señales de sobrevivientes de la cruel batalla.

Hasta que Killua apareció tras la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡Killua, por fin!, creí que Biske te había ma…-se calló de inmediato, e intentó, juro que intentó no reírse, ¡pero es que era imposible! Killua había quedado con un golpe igual al de aquella vez que Biske peleó con él para entrenarlo, aquella vez que querían entrar a NGL y debían pelear contra Knukcle y Shoot. ¡Tenía una inflamación en su mejilla casi del porte de su cabeza!, ni siquiera podía abrir su ojo derecho ni mover bien los labios para hablar.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y la risa no lo dejaba respirar.

- ¡No es gracioso!- …creemos que eso dijo, no se escuchó bien. Killua le reclamaba con falso enojo: aunque si era sincero, se sentía más tranquilo al oír la risa del menor y verlo tan sano como siempre.

- ¡E-es…jaja…es que…jajajaja… ¿Qué le hiciste para que..jajaja…te dejara así?

- Hmm…

¡Fue culpa de ella para empezar!, por molestarlo con Gon; además, él solo le jugó una inocente broma, solo escondió un par de sus gemas, ¿Qué tan malo era eso? Podía volver a encontrarlas ¿no? Era una cazadora después de todo y estaban en su casa, ¡no tenía porque golpearlo así! ¡Era una vieja bruja histérica!

- ¡Cariño, baja, te preparé una bolsa con hielo!- llamó con cariño Aiko-san.

"Primero amarre a su hija…" pensó, pero se mordió la lengua para no decirlo. Era mejor dejar las cosas así y no peor.

- ¡Voy!- le contestó. Miró a su amigo que ya se estaba calmando y se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos.- Volveré en un rato, espero que ya estés dormido cuando vuelva.- dijo a duras penas y como pudo con la mitad de su boca. Y se fue.

Fue una sensación extraña para Gon…la habitación quedó vacía y sin sentido en el momento en que su amigo salió de ella. Se acomodó en la cama tratando de ser obediente para variar. Estuvo un rato así, pero era inútil; aunque su cuerpo se sentía pesado y agotado, le costaba dormir sin el albino a su lado y tampoco quería hacerlo…

Sin embargo su cuerpo comenzó a ceder sin escuchar escusas hasta que se sumió en el cansancio, finalmente el moreno se durmió.

Ya era tarde, o eso creía. La lluvia no había parado en todo el día y aun caía con furia…eso solo le provocaba más sed y esa fue precisamente la razón por la que su sueño se vio interrumpido. Resignado y a pesar de lo cómodo que estaba en las sábanas, abrió los ojos y miró el techo…tendría que levantarse por un vaso de agua.

"¿Eh?... ¿Nani?..."

Y fue ahí cuando el miedo lo invadió. No podía, por más que intentara no podía mover su cuerpo, era como si este estuviese totalmente desligado de su mente. Trató de llamar a Killua, pero ni hablar podía, no lograba hacer más que mover los ojos en todas direcciones. El sudor comenzó a caer por su frente. Sea lo que sea que le pasara, era grave y le había arrebatado su propio cuerpo, no importa que tratara de hacer, este ya no le obedecía…

"… ¿Qué está pasándome?... ¡No me puedo mover!... ¡Killua!...

… ¡Killua!..."

...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado c:

Gracias a todos por pasarse por aquí y leer! Siéntanse libre de decirme todos sus comentarios, críticas o lo que deseen c:

Un abrazo a todos! c: Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Descontrol X Sentimiento X Enemigos

Saludos todos! c:

Dejo con ustedes el sexto capítulo de esta loca historia xD admito que este fue más difícil de armar y cuadrar así que lamento si algo no queda bien :c Ah! Y advierto que este quedó mucho más largo que los otros y también les dejo una sorpresa al final…en verdad fue un raro experimento xD

No molesto más! Espero que les guste y siéntanse libre de comentar lo que deseen c:

Disfrútenlo! c:

**Descontrol X Sentimiento X Enemigos**

Los ojos castaños de abrieron de golpe, como si se hubiese enterado del mayor secreto del universo o de la fórmula secreta de las cangreburgers. Por inercia, quedó sentado en la cama y con la respiración agitada.

Se podía notar la luz del sol colándose por la ventana y a un albino a su lado ya despierto debido al repentino movimiento de su compañero. Gon miró sus palmas, abriendo y cerrando los puños.

"Ya puedo…moverme…"

- ¿Gon?...- Killua no entendía por qué su amigo veía sus manos como si recién se enterara que las tenía. - ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?- intuyó.

- …Eso creo.- respondió inseguro. Killua se sentó para quedar a la par con él.

- ¿Llevas alguna piedra Nen contigo?

- No, Alice las tiene todas.- Killua lo miró seriamente.

- ¿…Fue Illumi otra vez?- el moreno negó.

- No te preocupes, no es nada de eso.

- ¿Entonces?

Gon no sabía que decirle, ni siquiera él entendía lo que le pasaba. Por lo cual optó por ignorar lo ocurrido. Se puso una mano en la nuca y rió nervioso.

- En verdad es solo una tontería, Killua. Mejor olvídalo, ya pasó.

- Pero…- en ese momento recordó la marca en la pierna del oji-castaño.- Gon, ¿qué te pasó en la pierna el día de la batalla?

- ¿Eh?, ¿a qué te refieres?

Killua tiró las mantas hacia atrás y se acercó para examinar las piernas del menor, Gon lo miraba sin entender mientras un tenue sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Killua le giró un poco la pierna, pero para su gran sorpresa la marca ya no estaba.

- ¡Imposible!...- estaba seguro de que la vio la otra noche y él no alucina con algo que sean dulces y chocolates, bueno…a veces tal vez cierto moreno, ¡pero no era el punto!

- ¿Killua?- el menor no entendía lo que pasaba.

- Escucha, ayer tenías una marca roja aquí que tenía una forma muy rara, como de un gancho o un anzuelo.

- ¿Qué?, ¿estás seguro?

- ¡Por supuesto, yo la vi!

Gon recogió su pierna para observarla de cerca, pero no encontró nada extraño.

- No veo nada, Killua.

- Pero…

- ¡Ah! Ahora recuerdo que cuando estaba bajo el agua sentí como algo me atacaba la pierna, tal vez me mordió un animal o algo así y por eso quedó esa marca tan rara.

- Souka…

- Pero ya no está, así que ya no puede ser un problema.- le sonrió al albino.

Killua quedó desconforme con la explicación, algo no le cuadraba, lo que él vio ayer no eran marcas de dientes.

- Nee Killua…- interrumpió sus conjeturas.- ¿Cómo supiste que tenía esa marca ahí?

Los nervios lo atacaron por la espalda y el color se subió a sus mejillas tras recordar.

- Eh…yo…es que tenía que… ¡sacarte los zapatos para que te acostaras!, y ahí la vi.

- Ah, entiendo. ¡Muchas gracias, Killua!- le sonrió inocente.

- ¡B-basta, no agradezcas nada!- desvió la vista de su amigo. Estuvo cerca, muy cerca.

Después de esos segundos de pánico, el mayor se dispuso a bajar por el desayuno, pero el menor lo detuvo alegando que se sentía bien y que quería levantarse.

Luego de diez minutos de regaños, alegatos, berrinches, amenazas y gritos. Quedaron en que Gon bajaría a comer con Killua, pero se quedaría en pijama porque después tendría que subir con las mismas ganas a descansar el resto del día.

Gon no estaba muy conforme, pero fue lo que más pudo lograr negociando con Killua.

Recomendación del día: No negocies con un Zoldyck.

- ¡Buenos días!- anunció un alegre moreno.

- Hola.- seguido de un neutro albino.

Las mujeres se alegraron de ver a ambos niños como siempre y de ver a Gon en mejor estado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Gon?

- Mucho mejor; Arigatou, Alice. Y gracias por sus cuidados Aiko-san.

- No es nada, tesoro. Siéntate, te prepararé más de mi té especial.

- G-gracias…- le dijo no muy convencido mientras una gotita caía por su cabeza. No es que no le gustaran…bueno, no le gustaban; es que tenían un sabor muy raro que no era capaz de identificar. Killua rió por lo bajo al ver la cara de su amigo, hasta que sintió un escalofrío en la espalda…

- Que bueno verte, Gon. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Me siento bien, ¡gracias Biske!

Killua volteó a enfrentarla y Biske lo miró un segundo de forma neutra, para luego darle una sonrisa dulce e inocente…como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Buenos días, Killua.- lo saludó con su faceta de "soy solo una niña"

"Esta vieja sínica…" pensaba mientras una gotita le caía a él ahora. No había olvidado lo de ayer, posiblemente nunca lo olvidaría, su querida maestra lo había golpeado como si viera en su cara un saco de boxeo. ¡Pegaba como caballo! Tenía que admitirlo, la vieja, por muy vieja que sea, era muy fuerte; ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo se portaría en una batalla real.

- B-buenos días.- respondió lo mejor que pudo.

"Mis respetos, la bestia es fuerte…"

El desayuno transcurrió de forma tranquila y entre risas, Gon se mostraba mucho mejor que antes y la Flor ya estaba casi completa, solo faltaba la piedra controladora; además, la tormenta ya había pasado. Todo parecía ir mejor.

Killua fue el primero en terminar, se sentía incómodo en pijama así que se retiró a la habitación a cambiarse. Los demás habían quedado en la mesa, o eso creyó el albino.

Ya estaba sin polera y dejando sus shorts recién sacados encima de la cama…

- Killua…- susurraron en su cuello, de inmediato un escalofrío se apoderó de la espalda albina.

- ¡Gon!- gritó entre la impresión y los nervios, mientras se daba vuelta y sus piernas chocaban contra la cama haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas a esta.

El moreno ya lo había visto en ropa interior, incluso sin ropa alguna; ¡pero esta vez lo pilló con la guardia baja!, ¡¿cómo es que no sintió su presencia?!

Gon por su parte, quedó embobado con la escena que tenía enfrente: su mejor amigo sonrojado y semidesnudo, acostado en medio de la cama.

Su cuerpo se movió por inercia y se subió también a esta, más precisamente sobre su amigo, acorralándolo con brazos a los lados y dejando una pierna en su costado y la otra entre las piernas del oji-azul.

- ¿G-Gon?- preguntó el mayor sin entender mientras veía al oji-castaño acercándose más y más a él.- ¿Q-Qué haces?- Gon miraba cada detalle de su prisionero, sus desordenados cabellos albinos, sus finas facciones, sus hermosos ojos azulinos, sus suaves y entreabiertos labios, al verlos quiso probarlos y se acercó un poco más moviendo, sin querer, la pierna que estaba cerca de esa zona delicada y rozándola sutilmente. Killua ahogó un suspiro, despertando la curiosidad del menor.

Miró la entrepierna del albino y tímidamente llevó una de sus manos hasta ahí, presionando un poco aquella zona. Esta vez no pudo aguantar un gemido que escapó sus labios, el moreno no sabía por qué, pero ver así a su amigo le gustaba…bastante a decir verdad. Antes de que fuera consciente de ello, ya se encontraba masajeando esa zona cubierta por el bóxer Killua, el albino llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de Gon para tratar de empujarlo y detenerlo, pero no sentía su fuerza de siempre y ese placer que comenzaba a surgir comenzaba a nublarle la mente; además, Gon no cedía ni un ápice, a pesar de sus intentos por quitárselo de encima.

- D-detent-te…p-para ya, Gon…- parecía más como una súplica que una orden, pero él no quería parar, le parecía fascinante la experiencia y ver a Killua en ese estado lo excitaba a él sin darse cuenta…- Gon…- seguía intentando el albino sin éxito, es más, el moreno quería saciar toda esa curiosidad y ese deseo que lo habían invadido de la nada. Comenzó a sentir su mano humedecida y la zona que acariciaba cada vez se notaba más caliente y endurecida. Sin querer esperar más, llevó su mano hasta la orilla del bóxer de Killua y comenzó a bajarlo. En ese momento, el albino despertó y detuvo su mano antes de que se lo quitara.

- Y-yo…d-debo ir a bañarme…- y sin ser brusco pero con la poca firmeza que aún conservaba, corrió a Gon de su camino y salió corriendo hacia el baño para encerrarse en este. Gon quedó inmóvil, sin entender que había hecho hace un momento.

No es que no le haya gustado, al contrario…entre más agitado ponía a Killua, más emoción ganaba él; y ver al albino así, en ese estado que nunca antes vio, le daba curiosidad en extremo y un raro cosquilleo en el estómago y un poco más abajo. Suavemente tocó su intimidad.

"Está un poco…duro…como el de Killua…"

Alejó su mano al sentir el ruido de la ducha corriendo, estaba claro que su amigo no saldría de ahí tan pronto.

"Tal vez quiere que lo deje tranquilo…"

Gon se retiró de la habitación entre unos pensamientos confusos y algo tristes por sentir lejos a Killua. Decidió esperar a que el oji-azul bajara cuando quisiera hacerlo, lo cual no pasó hasta la hora de almuerzo.

Un tranquilo albino bajaba las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos y su ya tan conocida expresión de desinterés. Gon lo divisó con algo de vergüenza y nervios mezclados; el oji-azul le dio una mirada de soslayo al sentir los castaños sobre él y un tenue sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos.

- Está listo.- anunció la anciana.- Siéntense a la mesa por favor. Hija, ayúdame a servir los platos.

Ambos se sentaron junto al otro, como siempre, pero sin mirarse en lo absoluto. Gon se sentía más nervioso que nunca.

"¿Qué debo hacer?...creo que se molestó conmigo… ¡rayos!, ¡¿cómo fue que hice algo tan tonto?!"

Y en medio de su regaño/crisis mental, sintió como una mano aprisionaba la suya de forma tímida. Miró al culpable a su lado, Killua tenía volteado el rostro en dirección contraria y solo alcanzaba a ver una parte de su sonrojo. Le sonrió aun sabiendo que él no lo veía y entrelazó sus dedos con los albinos.

Y eso fue suficiente para que su mente se calmara y dejara de cuestionarse. ¿Acaso Killua se había dado cuenta y por eso lo hizo?

Con la comida y la conversación el asunto fue quedando atrás…

- No sabía que eras zurdo, Gon.- le dijo una inocente Alice al verlo comer con su mano izquierda por…bueno, tener la otra ocupada.

- Ah…e-etto…

- Como Gon es hábil con ambas manos, puede usar cualquiera independiente de la situación sin sentir diferencia.- explicó como si nada la maestra.

- Increíble…

Biske le dio una mirada cómplice a Gon, quien bajó su rostro sonrojado.

"Le miente sin piedad alguna a su propia sobrina…" pensaba el albino. "Aunque…hay que admitir que si existe una persona más ingenua que Gon en este mundo, es esa niña."

Después de retirarse de la mesa, Alice interceptó a Killua cuando los dos estaban subiendo las escaleras y le pidió si podía ayudarla a entrenar hoy, pues Biske debía ayudar a Aiko con algunas cosas en el pueblo y Gon estaba recién recuperándose. Tras pensarlo un momento el albino aceptó, tenía la idea de pasar la tarde con Gon pero que se le iba a hacer; además, así el moreno podría descansar más.

Los tres comenzaron a dirigirse al jardín cuando Killua frenó a Gon recordándole su trato. Gon trató de reclamar pero ante la maléfica mirada que le dedicó el albino supo que no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Como dije antes: No hagas tratos con un Zoldyck, y mucho menos te atrevas a romper tratos con un Zoldyck.

Y así es como encontramos a una peli-naranja dando golpes y patadas a un relajado albino que esquivaba con demasiada facilidad sus ataques, mientras que un enfadado moreno lo veía sentado en el marco del ventanal con una manta encima.

- Tonto Killua…- susurraba como un niño pequeño con berrinche, el verlos entrenar y no poder estar ahí le molestaba como piedra en el zapato; tenía muchos deseos de entrenarse con Killua afuera. Vio de nuevo como el albino mandaba lejos a la niña casi sin benevolencia, aunque él sabía lo mucho que se estaba controlando para no herirla. –Killua es muy duro con ella…- dijo con compasión por la niña que ya se estaba levantando otra vez para intentar atacarlo de nuevo. Gon sonrió ante su perseverancia. – Bien, sigue así, Alice…

Pero su madura calma duró…digamos ¿tres segundos?

- ¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué no puedo bajar a entrenar con ellos?!- gritaba en su habitación.

"Ya no tengo fiebre, me siento totalmente bien y…y… ¿saben qué? ¡Voy a bajar de todas formas, ya no hay razón para que me quede en cama!" pensó con determinación para ir a enfrentar a Killua con su lógica.

Arrojó la manta y se dispuso a salir, y lo hubiese logrado de no ser porque terminó de bruces en el piso…

- ¡¿Qué?!...- miró con horror sus piernas y otra vez quedó en shock con la situación. No podía moverlas, no importó cuánto tratara, no había caso.

Se dio vuelta y quedó sentado en el piso mientras que con sus manos tocaba y masajeaba sus piernas, pero no sentía nada, era como si no estuviesen ahí.

"¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Qué me pasa?, ¡¿Por qué esto de nuevo?!... ¿es decir que nunca fue un sueño?"

En ese momento fue interrumpido por una voz anciana en la puerta.

- Tesoro, vengo a dejarte otra taza de…- paró de hablar al ver al niño sentado en el piso.

- ¡Ah, Aiko-san!, yo…

- ¿Estás bien, cariño?- corrió hasta él.

- S-si, no se preocupe, solo me caí por estar distraído viendo a Killua y Alice entrenar afuera.

- ¿Puedes pararte?

- Eh…es que yo…creo que me torcí el pie.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y forzada. – Pero ya se me pasará y me pararé de inmediato.

- Nada de eso, ven aquí.- lo ayudó a sentarse de nuevo en el barandal. - ¿Te duele?

- P-para nada, estoy muy bien, solo fui muy torpe.- no quería preocupar a la anciana, ella ya debía cargar con la regeneración de la Flor para proteger las montañas, además de su delicada salud.

Aiko lo miró preocupada, tomó la taza y se la acercó.

- Bébelo, por favor.

-¡Hai, arigatou!- y solo por los nervios pudo beberse el líquido completo como si fuera un pequeño sorbo a pesar del sabor.

- Te traeré un poco más, espérame aquí…-se llevó la taza y bajó a la cocina.

Solo cuando la puerta se cerró, el niño se atrevió a ver de nuevo sus piernas y, con miedo, trató de moverlas otra vez. Para su gran sorpresa, parecían volver a obedecerles, lentamente, como si fueran recién despertándose hasta que las pudo volver a controlar a voluntad.

"Que alivio…aunque siguen sintiéndose pesadas…"

Aiko volvió con su taza y se la dio.

- Está bien, Aiko-san. Ya me siento mucho mejor.

- Confía en mí, tesoro, esto hará que te recuperes por completo.- Gon no sabía cómo decirle que ahora tenía un problema más grande que la fiebre, que por cierto ya había desaparecido, ahora debía entender que hacer con este problema de movilidad; pero para no preocuparla le recibió de nuevo la taza y bebió todo el líquido, otra vez…

"Agh… ¡esto sabe tan raro!"

- Nee Aiko-san, ¿qué es esto?

- Es un té especial, solo eso.

La tarde pasó y comenzaron a divisarse las estrellas en el cielo. Gon no quiso bajar a comer y anunció que se dormiría, lo cierto es que tenía miedo de que las piernas volvieran a fallarle y que esta vez no pudiese ocultarlo.

Después de su entrenamiento, Killua subió a ver como seguía Gon y se encontró con este ya acostado y aparentemente dormido.

- Gon…-llamó, pero no hubo respuesta, por lo que decidió bajar por algo de comer antes de subir de nuevo a dormir.

Cuando volvió a la habitación notó que su mejor amigo no estaba durmiendo, al contrario, estaba sentado en el ventanal mirando hacia afuera y con un rostro bastante serio.

- Tranquilo, mañana serás libre de salir.- le habló.

- ¡Killua!- se sobresaltó al oír a su amigo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó llegando a su lado.- Estás muy serio…

Gon guardó silencio, no quería angustiar a su amigo, siempre sentía que Killua corría riesgos, terminaba herido y sentía preocupaciones por su culpa, aunque él no las mereciera para nada, solo le ayudaba a encontrar a su padre y él lo obligaba a pasar por este tipo de situaciones. Eso le entristecía, pero lo cierto era que también sabía que no habría podido llegar a donde estaba ahora ni ser tan fuerte como lo era de no ser por Killua, por su apoyo y su amistad. Y la verdad es que ahora tampoco podría salir solo de esta, tendría que ayudarle una vez más para que lograra entender que le ocurría, tenía que decirle la verdad a Killua…

- Hay algo que yo no te dije…

- ¡Gon!

- ¡Lo sé, debí decírtelo antes, pero…!

- ¡No, Gon, mira!

Miró en la misma dirección que el albino y ahí entendió a qué se refería. A lo lejos podían divisarse unos poderosos destellos de luz seguidos de algunos alaridos de una especie de animal.

- ¿Eso es Nen?- preguntó Gon alarmado.

- Eso parece, tal vez sea la piedra controladora.- el albino se paró listo para ir a averiguarlo, Gon se levantó también, ya había pasado su problema de movilidad y tal vez encontraría una pista de lo que le ocurría. Además, no quería que Killua fuese solo.

- Yo también iré.- le habló firma al oji-azul, quien lo miró estudiando las posibilidades.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto?, preferiría que no lo hicieras.

- Iré.- sentenció. Killua se temía eso, una vez que una idea se le metía a la cabeza era tan fácil sacársela como lo sería explicarle a Illumi que matar estaba mal.

Killua suspiró resignado y abrió la ventana.

- Solo ten cuidado.- le dijo, este asintió con una sonriente y ambos saltaron para comenzar a correr en dirección a las luces.

"Siguen estando pesadas, pero puedo moverme. ¡Puedo con esto!"

Corrían tan rápido como siempre o al menos eso pensaba Killua; sin embargo para el moreno parecía ser el doble de lo habitual y sabía que no era porque su amigo aumentara la velocidad, sino que sus piernas aun tenían ese peso extraño.

Llegaron al lugar de los hechos y se encontraron frente a un hombre vestido de negro en medio del sendero.

"Es la misma capucha negra, son ellos otra vez" pensó Gon.

- Pero que dicha, al fin llegaron mis invitados- habló macabramente el alto sujeto que dejaba ver un rostro frío y casi sin vida.- ¿Saben, niños? No es cortés dejar esperando a su anfitrión, esperaba más…velocidad de su parte, así no podrán entretener a mis amigos…

Tras decir eso, tres bestias de más de dos metros cada una, aparecieron desde los árboles y se pusieron delante del sujeto.

- Muchachos, les presento a mis amigos. Estoy seguro de que se divertirán con ellos.

Las bestias parecían una extraña mezcla entre lobos, por sus largas extremidades, sus garras y su hocico; más una patas y orejas largas que parecían de conejo. Tenían un pelaje color gris oscuro y unos dientes bastantes grandes. En la mente de Gon aparecieron los recuerdos de los navegantes que lo llevaron junto con Kurapica y Leorio hasta el lugar de la prueba del cazador, se parecían un poco pero estos eran más temibles; mientras que al albino se le cruzó la imagen de su enorme perro de caza entrenado. Pero había una diferencia entre los navegantes, Mike y estas cosas…

- Chicos, saluden…- ordenó. Y ambas bestias los impactaron a velocidad supersónica, no alcanzaron a reaccionar para defenderse o esquivar y ambos salieron volando unos cuantos metros más lejos.

"¡Maldición!, ¡son demasiado rápidas!" Apenas alcanzaba a seguirlas con los ojos pero su cuerpo no alcanzaba a reaccionar.

Los tres volvieron a lanzarse hacia los cazadores, los ojos azulinos veían el movimiento de las bestias, pero su cuerpo solo alcanzaba a llegar a la mitad de su posición de defensa cuando el golpe le impactaba otra vez.

- ¡Kuso!- exclamaba molesto.

Gon estaba aun más preocupado que él, al menos Killua podía moverse un poco para tratar de defenderse, pero su cuerpo ni eso alcanzaba a hacer debido a su "problema".

Killua miró a Gon con preocupación, llevaba llamándolo unos cuantas veces y él no lo escuchaba, ¡¿en qué demonios estaba pensando como para no oírlo en este momento?!

Una vez más sintió el movimiento de las bestias hacia ellos. ¡Estaba harto, tenía que intentar algo!, y en apenas unos milisegundos extendió solo sus dedos y las ondas eléctricas aparecieron frente a ellos. Dos de las bestias escaparon a los lados y las esquivaron, pero la que iba en medio no tuvo tanta suerte y fue alcanzado por su rayo, tras un alarido de dolor desapareció. Así Killua se las arregló para que su corriente sirviera de barrera entre ellos y los monstruos, no eran muy fuertes ni resistentes, era su velocidad lo peligroso.

- ¡Killua, no te detengas!- le dijo Gon, mientras se ponía en posición para usar su Jajanken. Killua defendía y Gon atacaba, fue una buena combinación y habría resultado bien, pero…

- ¡_Saisho wa guu! ¡Jan-ken-pon!_

_El potente golpe del Moreno salió disparado hacia ambas cosas, que en un segundo desaparecieron de su camino como si Gon nunca les hubiese apuntado._

_- ¡Demonios!- exclamó frustrado, podían esquivar su ataque aun en el último segundo, pero lo que más le enfadaba es que si pudiese pelear contra ellos con su cuerpo bajo su control podría acabar con ellas, se las arreglaría para ir acostumbrándose a su velocidad; pero debido a este problema intentarlo sería inútil._

_Una de las bestias se lanzó hacia la barrera de Killua desafiándolo, el albino le apuntaba sin bajar la guardia pero el monstruo lo esquivaba sin problemas, aunque sin acercarse tampoco._

_"¿No intenta acercarse más?… ¡un momento!, ¡¿y el otro?!"_

_Pero fue muy tarde para esquivar a la bestia que aparecía bajo la tierra y los mandaba a volar de un golpe. El solo fue una distracción._

_Mientras estaban en el aire, pudo notar como la otra bestia se acercaba a Gon a toda velocidad, el albino pudo ver que su amigo era consciente de ello, pero parecía que su cuerpo no, no movía un solo músculo, como si se hubiese ya resignado al golpe antes de recibirlo. Alcanzó a mover una mano hacia y él y mandar un rayo que justo dio contra la bestia. _

_"Aun debe sentir su cuerpo débil…" pensó preocupado el oji-azul. "En esas condiciones, es mejor que lo dejemos aquí, si sale más herido que antes y yo no soy capaz de ayudarlo de nuevo…no me lo perdonaré."_

_A penas tocó tierra se lanzó hacia Gon, le tomó la mano y salió corriendo con él hacia lo profundo del bosque. El moreno no pudo más que acatar y correr tirado por su amigo._

_- ¿Killua, qué haces?_

_- ¡No te hagas el tonto!, sabes que no puedes moverte bien y esas cosas están comenzando a trabajar en equipo, como nosotros. _

_- ¡Pero no las podemos dejar ahí!_

_- ¿No te diste cuenta?, nos estaban esperando, solo aparecieron para pelear con nosotros, no para atacar a los demás, era una trampa. _

_- Pero…_

_- ¡Gon, te prometo que les vamos a dar su merecido, pero primero quiero que te recuperes bien, ¿oíste?!- el moreno bajó la vista._

_- …Perdóname, Killua.- se sentía mal por no ser de ayuda._

_- Nada de disculpas, los dos nos metimos en esto y saldremos de esto juntos.- le sonrió a su amigo, logrando que Gon recuperara la fuerza que le hacía falta. _

_- ¡Hai!_

_Se soltaron y comenzaron a correr cada vez más rápido, consientes que esas cosas iban tras ellos._

_Sus piernas llevaban un buen rato sin parar y cada vez a mayor velocidad, _esas bestias eran excesivamente rápidas y no podrían correr de ellas por mucho tiempo más, debían despistarlas de alguna manera. La luna no era luz suficiente para esclarecer el velo de la noche, solo se guiaban por sus ojos y demás sentidos.

Killua reconoció a unos metros un acantilado pequeño, si no mal veía era el mismo en donde encontraron la piedra de especialización. Rápidamente se movió hacia Gon, tomó su mano otra vez y lo arrastró con él hacia el lugar. Sin embargo, las bestias demostraron que también podían lanzar ataques de sus bocas; parecían ser bolas de energía, tampoco eran poderosas pero su velocidad volvía a estar en contra. Ambos usaron Zetsu para que perdieran su rastro, pero al notar su desaparición, los monstruos comenzaron a lanzar ataques en todas direcciones.

Lograron esquivarlas hasta que una de ellas logró dar en los pies de los cazadores y romper una parte de la orilla del acantilado. Ambos cayeron al fondo de este y se perdieron entre las largas malezas que tenían casi su altura.

Cuando Gon se recuperó de esa fuerte sacudida se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban: Killua estaba debajo de él sosteniéndolo firmemente de la cintura, había recibido el mayor impacto con su cuerpo para protegerlo.

- Killua... – le susurró preocupado, ya que notó una mueca de dolor en su cara mientras este trataba de volver a la realidad.

En ese instante el albino abrió los ojos abruptamente, pero el moreno no alcanzó ni a alegrarse de ello, pues en menos de un segundo invirtió sus posiciones quedando ahora el mayor sobre él. Gon no entendía lo que su amigo quería lograr hasta que vio una gran esfera de energía veloz que rozó la espalda de Killua y se estrelló en la lejanía de una de las paredes del acantilado.

Realmente los reflejos de su amigo jamás terminarían de sorprenderlo.

Ambos sintieron como dos pares de patas aterrizaban a unos metros en los pastizales. Uno estaba en el otro extremo, pero el otro estaba acercándose de a poco hacia ellos, seguramente solo por instinto, pues aun no apagaban su Zetsu.

Killua estaba apoyándose en sus piernas y brazos para no aplastar al moreno, pero a la vez quedando lo más cerca posible de este para que los pastizales los cubrieran.

Gon mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, habían tomado la decisión de esconderse y dejar de correr, si esas cosas llegaban a descubrirlos seguramente no tendrían el tiempo suficiente para despistarlos y escapar de ellos otra vez; además sus piernas eran el mayor problema, si tan solo estuviera totalmente sano no tendrían que huir y de alguna forma podrían enfrentarlas, pero sabía que en sus condiciones actuales era muy difícil su escenario. Lo mejor ahora era crear un plan para contrarrestar su velocidad.

Mientras que el moreno pensaba todo aquello, su respiración había empezado agitarse más de lo normal y él no parecía darse cuenta de ello, pero cierto albino sí.

-Gon…detente.- susurró el albino sobre la boca del menor.

En ese momento, el oji-castaño se percató de la expresión que tenía su amigo que aun lo cubría con su cuerpo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos dilatados, podía ver en ellos cuánto se reprimía. Killua se estaba conteniendo como nunca antes lo había visto. No entendía bien lo que le pasaba al principio, hasta que todo fue más claro y sus mejillas se encendieron a la par con las del oji-azul.

Su respiración daba de lleno en los labios del albino y su cara no estaba a más de tres centímetros de distancia. El moreno no se había percatado hasta ahora, por eso Killua se mostraba tan alterado.

Trató de calmar su respiración, pero no pudo...y si era sincero, tampoco quería hacerlo. Verse capaz de hacer que Killua perdiera el control de esa manera le hacía sentir una enorme alegría y plenitud en el pecho, se sentía querido y determinante para él.

- Gon…deja de respirar así…- susurraba muy cerca de sus labios, cada vez la distancia entre ellos era menor.

El autocontrol marca Zoldyck comenzó a sucumbir a la par con el del oji-castaño. Los ojos del moreno se relajaban y las extrañas descargas en el estómago hacían su acto de presencia otra vez.

- No…puedo.- Le ronroneó inocentemente el menor sin dejar de respirar sobre su boca.

- Por favor, Gon…

- ...

- No podré contenerme mucho más…

- No lo hagas.- le susurró acercándose más al oji-azul y haciendo su respiración más larga y suave.

Él lo miró al límite y sin aguantar un segundo más, terminó con la distancia que los separaba para besar los labios de Gon con toda la necesidad del mundo, el moreno lo recibió de la misma manera. Comenzaba a asumir que besarlo era una adicción que no querría superar jamás. Este beso no era paciente ni calmado como los anteriores; era hambriento, exigente. Los brazos de Gon atrajeron hacia sí el cuerpo del albino, logrando un suspiro por parte de este, que comenzaba a enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos negros.

Tras escuchar un ruido a unos metros lograron separarse abruptamente y volver (un poco) a la realidad en la que estaban, fue el sonido de las bestias al irse corriendo a toda velocidad hacia otro lugar. Al percatarse de ello, apagaron su Zetsu y se sentaron en el piso viendo como se alejaban de allí.

- Que extraño.- murmuró Gon.

- Tal vez sintieron el llamado de ese sujeto.- Gon suspiró aliviado.

- Estuvo cerca...

- Demasiado.

- La próxima vez que las veamos, les devolveremos el favor…- habló con determinación en sus ojos almendras.

Lo cierto es que tenían que derrotar a ese sujeto y a sus monstruos lo antes posible, porque podrían comenzar a causar problemas.

Los castaños volvieron a encontrarse con los zafiros, no estaban a mucha distancia en verdad. La mirada azulina era tan intensa que Gon sintió que no podía sostenerla y desvió la suya, sonrojándose por el irresponsable encuentro.

Killua por su parte, ya se había cansado de esperar y en un segundo acorraló al menor con sus brazos a los lados y pego su cuerpo al del moreno. Su cara estaba otra vez a distancia mínima. Gon lo miró sorprendido y avergonzado, no sabía si se habría molestado por provocarlo e incluso por ponerlos en riesgo. El oji-azul lo miraba traviesamente.

- K-Ki…- y ya no pudo seguir tartamudeando, sus labios volvían a estar atrapados por los del albino. Lo dejó pasmado un momento, pero era imposible resistirse al dulzor y la suavidad de los labios de su mejor amigo, por lo que corresponderle no estaba bajo su decisión. Killua comenzó a profundizar el beso mientras el moreno trataba de retener los suspiros, que salían de igual manera al sentir los de Killua sobre su boca. Ambos iban perdiendo el sentido de la realidad.

Hasta que el aire fue necesario más para Gon que para el mayor, este se dio cuenta y a duras penas se separó un poco de él, dejándole recobrar el aliento. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de verlo con los ojos cerrados tratando de calmar su respiración, aprovechó su despistada situación y besó la frente del menor.

Gon lo miró y pudo observar esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro albino, acompañada de una mirada plena y tranquila, fue tanto así que la vista lo aturdió un poco, ver a Killua en ese estado definitivamente no era algo habitual.

- Casi haces que nos maten...- le habló el albino fingiendo enojo.

- Perdona, Killua. Creo que no me pude resistir…- respondió con la mano tras la nuca, nervioso pero sincero.

- Traté de controlarme, te lo advertí… – Le susurró el mayor sobre sus labios para luego depositar un delicado beso en ellos.- Y no quisiste escuchar, ahora tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias...- le hablaba recorriendo hasta su oído. Gon se estremeció tras escuchar la advertencia y el albino aprovechó para acorralar su cuerpo y hacerse el camino libre hacia su cuello, sus oídos y su boca…

Si les preguntaran, ellos no sabría decir cuánto tiempo transcurrió, así que para que se hagan una idea les diré que de lo siguiente que fueron consientes, es que ya no había noche ni estrellas, sino un radiante sol apareciendo tras las montañas...

Cuando volvieron a la casa en donde se supone que estarían durmiendo, se dieron cuenta de que la ventana que dejaron abierta ayer al salir, ahora estaba cerrada por dentro. Hermoso, no tendrían más opción que entrar por la puerta principal. Lo bueno, es que aun era muy temprano y Aiko no se despertaría todavía, aun tenían la oportunidad de pasar desapercibidos.

- Vamos, Gon. No hagas ruido. -le susurró el albino, mientras ambos entraban de puntitas en la casa.

- No es justo, Killua; tus pasos no se escuchan en lo absoluto.- le susurró de vuelta con un puchero, mientras el albino reía victorioso.

- Tú tampoco lo haces mal, Gon.- el moreno estaba a punto de contestar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no fue Killua quien le dijo eso. Ambos voltearon con miedo y vieron a su maestra sentada en la mesa tomando una taza de té.

- ¡Biske!- gritó el moreno.

- ¡¿Pero cómo?!...- Killua no entendía que habían hecho mal, no hicieron casi nada de ruido, ¿esa vieja era psíquica?

- B-Biske…n-nosotros…

- Daijobou.- le interrumpió.- No necesito que me expliquen, chicos. Solo estaba preocupada porque salieron muy tarde y Gon aun no está totalmente recuperado, temí que volvieran heridos y por eso me quedé despierta para ver si necesitaban ayuda o algo.

- Biske…

La verdad es que la maestra estaba bastante angustiada, de hecho ya estaba por salir de la casa para ir a buscarlos, hace unos días que tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ambos niños se sintieron un poco culpables, por su irresponsabilidad la preocuparon de más.

- Perdónanos, Biske…- comentó Gon cabizbajo, mientras la maestra se levantaba de la mesa.

- Nosotros no quisimos…- trató Killua, pero dejó su disculpa de lado al ver como la maestra se ponía entre ellos y con ambos brazos se apegaba a ellos. Era la primera vez que Biske los abrazaba así.

- Solo me alegra que estén bien.- susurró más para sí que para ellos, y los soltó, dejando a ambos niños con la sorpresa. Luego recuperó su carácter de siempre y puso ambas manos en sus caderas con aire autoritario.- Muy bien, ahora vayan a dormir unas horas, en especial tú, Gon; no queremos que tengas otra recaída.

Ambos chicos se miraron y una vez más, como era habitual en Greed Island, asintieron con energía y con ambos brazos a sus costados. Fueron corriendo a subir la escalera…

- ¡Killua!- llamó la maestra sin que Gon escuchara. El albino se volteó y en su cara aparecieron los nervios enseguida. Biske lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa traviesa y pervertida de: ¿Crees que nací ayer?

Y ya respuesta era: "No, créeme que sé que no naciste ayer precisamente"

- ¡¿N-nani?!

- No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Killua.- se acercó a él golpeándolo con el codo y sin borrar su sonrisa. – Vamos…cuéntame, ¿Qué se quedaron haciendo toda la noche afuera, eh?

- Tú…- estaba empezando a creer que su maestra era bipolar. – ¡N-no es nada de eso!

- ¿Estás seguro?- le preguntaba arrastrando la "u". A Killua se le subieron los colores antes las ideas de la mayor. – ¿O prefieres que le pregunte a Gon?

- ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Olvídalo, no te atrevas a pervertir la mente de Gon!

- Tranquilo, tranquilo.- comenzó a caminar hacia su pieza.- Sé que de eso te encargarás tú. – le dedicó la última sonrisa pervertida y al ver como el albino se convertía en tomate, sonrió victoriosa y se fue.

Sí, Biske estuvo preocupada por ellos y ahora estaba aliviada de verlos sanos y salvos; pero eso no significaba que dejaría pasar una oportunidad de molestar un rato al albino. Eran cosas distintas.

Al llegar a su habitación, Killua encontró a su amigo con cara de pocos amigos tomándose una de esas raras tazas de té que seguramente Aiko dejó en su velador.

- Agh…esto sabe tan raro.- se quejaba.

- Si es tan malo no te la tomes más, ya pasó tu fiebre.

- Lo sé, pero es que Aiko-san insiste en dármela y me sentiría mal si se la rechazara.

Killua suspiró, su amigo siempre pondría a los demás antes que él. Gon siempre sería Gon.

El albino no se había dado cuenta, pero observaba al moreno con una expresión enternecida y cariñosa.

- ¿Qué pasa, Killua? - El oji-azul despertó.

- N-no, nada…- se sintió descubierto y desvió su mirada, mientras que Gon dejaba a medio tomar su taza y se levantaba hacia su amigo. Y sin ningún tipo de aviso depositó un corto beso en sus labios y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Voy a bañarme, deberías dormir un poco.

Killua, sonrojado y nervioso le respondió con falso enojo.

- Yo soy quien debería decirte eso.- Gon rió tras su comentario y se encerró en el baño, dejando al albino con algunas…ideas en la mente.

Se quedó un momento en esa posición, debatiéndose consigo mismo…

El moreno se sacó la ropa, abrió el grifo de la ducha y dejó que el agua fría recorriera todo su cuerpo. Se sentía bien, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa sensación que lo relajaba totalmente a pesar de que temblaba un poco por el frío.

De la nada fue testigo de cómo unos brazos lo amarraban desde la cintura y un cuerpo ajeno se apegaba al suyo. Se sobresaltó al sentir la cercanía de la persona que lo atacaba por detrás.

- ¿K-Killua…?

- Me debes algo…por lo de ayer… ¿lo recuerdas?- le susurró sensualmente mientras apegaba sus labios al cuello del moreno y se disponía a depositar pequeños besos en este, Gon comenzó a temblar de forma ligera, se sentía totalmente indefenso ante el albino, y claramente así era, Killua estaba sin polera pero con los shorts puestos, a diferencia de él que estaba totalmente desnudo ante su travieso amigo.

El oji-azul estiró la mano al grifo y cambió al agua caliente, bastante caliente en verdad, el moreno comenzó a soltar pequeños suspiros antes ese cambio combinado con las caricias de su amigo.

Las manos albinas comenzaban a viajar de un lado a otro, una estaba ocupada con el vientre del moreno, al tiempo que la otra descendía a la orilla de su muslo. Lo acariciaba suavemente como si temiese romperlo, su mano parecía quemar en su piel. Cada vez las caricias eran más largas y pronunciadas, hasta que la mano albina comenzó a hacerse camino hacia la entrepierna del menor; lento y sin prisa, sus dedos se encontraron con el miembro de su víctima. Gon dejó salir un largo suspiro al sentirse tocado por su amigo, mientras que este ahogaba los suyos en su cuello. Las mejillas del moreno se encendieron y su pulso comenzó a perder el control.

La otra mano albino subió hasta el pecho del pelinegro masajeando toda aquella zona anteriormente no explorada, mientras que la mano más atrevida acariciaba tímidamente la entrepierna de Gon, sus dedos subían y bajaban a lo largo de su miembro, cada vez con más fuerza y confianza. Gon no pudo aguantar más lo gemidos que salían sin permiso de su boca, colocó un brazo en una de las paredes de la ducha porque sentía que sus piernas sucumbirían en cualquier momento. El albino afianzó el agarre de su entrepierna usando toda su mano esta vez.

- Ki…Killua…- llamaba excitado, una parte de él pensaba que debía decirle que se detuviera, pero no quería que parara, esto era totalmente nuevo para él pero era fantástico, jamás se sintió así antes. Tener a Killua tan cerca, tocando su cuerpo de esa manera bajo el agua caliente era un escenario imposible de no disfrutar.

El albino depositaba besos y algunas lamidas en el cuello y hombro de su mejor amigo, no supo en qué momento empezó, solo sabía que ya no podía parar. Los gemidos y gritos del menor aumentaban junto con la intensidad de sus caricias, su mano subía y bajaba sin dejar de sostener y apretar el miembro del moreno mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus tactos, podía sentir el latido de Gon en su pecho y lo agitada que estaba su respiración. Acorraló un poco más al moreno contra la pared y apegó más su cuerpo a la espalda de este, podía sentir como su propia intimidad comenzaba a endurecerse y agrandarse, el menor también fue consciente de ello pues su amigo presionaba su erección contra sus glúteos desnudos.

- ¡K-K-Killu…a!...- estaba llegando a sus límites y su amigo parecía no dar tregua con su ataque, pasó una mano por la cabeza albina y sujetó con fuerza los cabellos platinados. Killua daba ahora pequeños mordiscos en su piel obligándolo a perder la razón.- Y-ya no…n-no puedo más…- le decía apenas y sin poder resistirse más a que su mejor amigo lo tocara de esa forma tan apasionada, su entrepierna dejó salir esa explosión que se había formado dentro de él desde que el albino irrumpió su tranquilo baño.

Killua fue soltando suavemente el miembro en su mano, mientras podía sentir la mezcla del líquido pegajoso y caliente mezclándose con el agua, soltó un poco el agarre de Gon y este quedó de rodillas en el piso totalmente exhausto. El albino sonrió complacido, se agachó hasta su altura y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla para luego retirarse de la escena del crimen. Gon quedó un rato más ahí con la respiración entrecortada, el pulso acelerado como nunca, las mejillas totalmente rojas y su entrepierna aun temblando ligeramente. Nunca imaginó que Killua podía hacer que llegara a ese nivel de éxtasis. Definitivamente, si ese era el castigo, debería acosarlo mientras se vestía más seguido.

El albino salió de ahí, se quitó los pantalones cortos empapados y se cambió. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, ni siquiera supo en qué momento lo decidió y ya estaba en la ducha demostrándole a Gon su lado pervertido. Suspiró, solo esperaba que él no se hubiese molestado por esto, aunque…nunca le pidió que parara, ¿eso era buena señal, no?

¡Agh, todo esto…era culpa de Biske; sí, de esa vieja bruja pervertida que había dejado en su mente este tipo de ideas! ¡Si alguien era responsable, era nadie más que ella!

Al terminar de "bañarse" volvió a la habitación y pudo ver a su amigo acostado y mirando hacia el otro lado de la pieza. Se acercó lenta y tímidamente, aun se sentía avergonzado por lo sucedido, pero se dio cuenta de que el albino en verdad estaba dormido. Y claro, Killua había estado preocupado y durmiendo mal debido a los problemas de salud que tuvo él.

Le sonrió con cariño, se acostó pegándose lo más posible a su cuerpo y sucumbió al cansancio al lado de su albino favorito.

El mayor fue el primero en despertar, notó como un pequeño bulto de cabellos negros estaba unido a su espalda. Lo miró y sonrió, aun dormía profundamente, decidió dejarlo dormir y bajó a almorzar.

Alice preguntó por su amigo, mientras Biske le dirigía una traviesa sonrisa. Tratando de ignorarla respondió que dormía y bajaría al despertar. El almuerzo fue tranquilo, aunque para Killua fue bastante aburrido sin la presencia del menor. Comenzaba a inquietarse un poco, habían pasado dos horas y Gon no bajaba, tal vez la batalla de anoche fue mucho para él y su cuerpo quedó débil.

Subió para tratar de despertarlo para que comiera algo y dejarle otra de esas tazas de té que Aiko le pidió que le pasara; sin embargo, no le gustó mucho lo que vio. Gon estaba en posición fetal, con una mueca rara en el rostro, aparentemente dormido y con sudor en la frente.

Llegó hasta él, dejó la taza en el velador y verificó lo que temía, la fiebre había vuelto. La desesperación lo invadió en ese momento. ¡Se supone que Gon estaba recuperándose!, ¡¿por qué había recaído?!

Sin esperar más, bajó hasta la sala.

- ¡Biske!- llamó, la aludida apareció.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es Gon, la fiebre volvió. ¿Dónde vive ese tal doctor?- la maestra lo miró preocupada, su mal presentimiento estaba confirmándose.

- Al pie de las montañas, a unas horas de aquí. Te llevaré hasta él.- le dijo tomando su chaqueta.- Alice, ¿podrías cuidar a Gon?, mi madre salió al pueblo, seguro llegará pronto.

- ¡E-está bien!- le respondió.

Ambos cazadores emprendieron rumbo sin esperar más, mientras una angustiada oji-naranja subía las escaleras hasta la habitación de Gon.

No entendía en qué momento las cosas cambiaron, Killua no entendía a qué se debía. Su amigo se había mostrado bien hasta hoy en la mañana, incluso cuando estaban…bañándose se veía como siempre, aunque tal vez ahí ya se sentía mal y no le quiso decir para no molestarlo…¡Demonios no tenía certeza de nada! Y lo peor es que ahora se encontraban en la salita de espera de un pequeño consultorio del tal doctor ese. Una enfermera les pidió que esperaran pues antes había llegado otro paciente que necesitaba una cirugía de urgencia

"Maldita suerte…Gon, solo espera un poco más."

Tenía extrañas imágenes en su mente. Se veía a sí mismo con la Flor del Milenio en las manos, juntando cada piedra en su posición exacta. Era como si necesitara tenerla, su cuerpo se lo pedía. La imagen volvía a ponerse negra y ahora veía a una niña peli-naranja llevándose las piedras, las mismas piedras que él quería juntar. ¿Por qué se las llevaba?, ¡él las quería!

La imagen se puso negra una vez más y cuando vio color de nuevo, divisó un techo de madera, una habitación normal al parecer; su cuerpo en una cama y a una niña sentada en el marco de la ventana, distraída mirando hacia afuera. Se sentía como en trance y la con la vista bastante nublada; su cuerpo se movió casi por su cuenta, se levantó con sigilo y se acercó a ella. Ella tenía las piedras, las piedras que él necesitaba, ella era la enemiga.

Sus piernas avanzaban hacia ella y sus puños se preparaban para ser usados, pero su mente divagaba, ¿por qué no estaba seguro de que lo iba a hacer?, si ella era la enemiga no debería dudar.

Al estar tras ella, la niña sintió su presencia y volteó.

- ¡Gon, despertaste!- sonrió contenta. La cabeza del moreno, dolió. ¿Gon?, ¿quién era Gon?, ¿por qué ella le sonreía si era su enemigo?... ¿o no lo era?

Fue tras esa pregunta que sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, estaba confundido y desorientado. Quería esas piedras y sentía que quería estrangular a la niña hasta que se las diera. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que no lo hiciera, que estaba mal.

- Gon, ¿Qué sucede?- se agachó hasta el niño que se debatía en cuclillas en el piso con una mueca de dolor en el rostro y una mano en su cabeza.- Tu pierna… ¿que tiene? – Preguntaba la niña aterrada al ver una marca grande y roja que cubría casi toda la parte inferior de su extremidad.- ¡Gon, resiste, ya vienen mi tía y Killua con el doctor!

"¿Killua?...Killua…ese nombre…" fue ahí cuando unas borrosas imágenes de un par de niños, uno moreno y otro albino, venían a su mente junto con todas las aventuras que han vivido durante este tiempo. Y cayó en la cuenta.

- ¡Alice, sal de aquí!- le ordenó controlándose al máximo.

- ¿Qué?, ¡no te voy a dejar!- porfió ella, pero el moreno no podría aguantar mucho tiempo y no podía arriesgarse. Tomó a la niña de la muñeca un poco brusco y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba salió corriendo con ella hasta la puerta, soltó a la niña afuera y cerró la puerta con seguro; mientras otra punzada atacaba su cabeza, solo escuchaba la lejana voz de una niña que le rogaba que la dejara entrar y tratar de ayudarlo, mientras que las imágenes de volvían borrosas hasta convertirse en un negro total.

Lentamente sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse otra vez. ¿Estaba en el piso?, ¿pero que hacía acostado enfrente de la puerta?

Notó que la pieza estaba oscura mientras la luz de la luna se colaba por ventana, se paró con algo de dificultad y buscó al albino, quien claramente no estaba ahí. ¿Estaría abajo con las demás? Vio la ya tan familiar taza de té de Aiko-san y la tomó en sus manos, sin ninguna gana de beberla. Hizo una mueca de resignación, la taza ya estaba ahí y aunque estaba fría, no había más opción.

Cuando se dispuso a beberla lo distrajo un sonido muy tenue, afiló su audición.

- ¡Gon!- escuchaba a lo lejos.- ¡Gon, ayúdame!...- y esa voz era de…

- ¡Killua!- gritó asustado. No tuvo que pensarlo más para abrir la ventana y saltar de esta hacia el lugar de donde el albino lo llamaba.

- ¡Gon, apresúrate!- le decía cada vez más fuerte.

- ¡Ya voy, Killua!- le gritaba casi desesperado y dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera para ayudar a su amigo. Frenó su carrera tras llegar a un pequeño valle en medio del bosque.- ¡¿Killua, dónde estás?!- lo buscaba por todas partes, pero no se veían rastros del albino.

"Estoy seguro de que es el lugar correcto… ¡¿Killua, dónde te encuentras?!"

Fue ahí cuando sintió como algo se acercaba rápidamente a él, sin pensarlo logró saltar y esquivarlo, mientras el ruido y la onda de calor no se hacían esperar.

"¡¿Bombas?!"

Aterrizó y miró la dirección por donde venían, divisó a dos sujetos, uno de capucha negra y otro a su lado un poco más viejo vestido con ropas oscuras pero normales.

- ¿Qué hace un niño solo a estas horas de la noche?- habló el más viejo de ellos.

- Ustedes… ¡¿Dónde está Killua?!

- ¿Killua?, te refieres a esto…- y una vez escuchó en su mente la voz de su amigo llamándole en la lejanía. ¿Qué significaba esto?, ¿fue todo obra de su mente?

- Verás, Gon…- le habló con frialdad.- Eh sido paciente y esperé a que tu cuerpo y tu mente sucumbieran ante mí, pero de alguna forma lo evitaste y has estado retrasando mis planes, por lo cual tuve que venir a ponerme al día contigo.

Gon no entendía de qué estaba hablando ese sujeto. ¿Y cómo es que sabía su nombre?

- ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

- Todo a su tiempo.- le dijo con calma.- pero primero necesito ver algo por mí mismo.- estiró su mano hacia adelante y dio la orden al encapuchado, quien se acercó a Gon y estiró sus brazos hacia él mientras sus manos se cubrían de una luz cegadora y salían disparadas varias bombas dispuestas a impactarlo.

Pero cuando Gon se dispuso a esquivarlas.

- ¡¿N-nani?!- sus piernas no le obedecían de nuevo, levantó la vista y divisó al sujeto de atrás con la mirada fija en él. No sabía cómo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que ese tipo estaba impidiéndole moverse. Luchó con su cuerpo hasta el límite y finalmente sus piernas pudieron moverse un poco y evitar heridas fatales de las bombas, aunque no había salido ileso tampoco.

- Sorprendente…- susurró.- eres la primera persona que pasado más de un día aun logra moverse a voluntad.- felicitó con malicia. – Veamos cuánto más puedes resistir…

El sujeto entendió la señal de su jefe y volvió a estirar los brazos-cañones hacia Gon, pero antes de que sus bombas volvieran a cargarse, un potente rayo impactó contra él y lo dejó tendido en el piso. El moreno volteó encontrando a su querido albino en un costado del lugar.

- ¡Killua!- estaba feliz de ver que su amigo estaba bien.

- ¡Gon!- corrió hasta él.- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Hai!

- ¿Quiénes son estos?- le preguntó con rabia en sus ojos.

- ¡Hiro, levántate!- ordenó el hombre de atrás, mientras que el cuerpo del mencionado se ponía de pie sin parecer muy consciente de lo que hacía. Estiró una vez más sus brazos y lanzó su ataque. Killua tomó a Gon en su espalda y rápidamente se corrió de ahí. El que respondía al nombre de Hiro seguía lanzándoles bombas como si brazos fueran metralletas, mientras las esquivaba Killua cargó de nuevo sus palmas y lanzaba rayos hacia el sujeto, que logró esquivar algunos, más volvió a caer herido al piso.

El albino paró y dejó a Gon, quien quedó de pie a su lado.

- ¡Arriba, Hiro!- volvió a ordenar el mismo sujeto. Y una vez más se levantó con la misma expresión neutra.

"No es posible, era una carga poderosa que debería dejar inconsciente a cualquiera" pensaba Killua.

Si las cosas seguían así, la única opción que tenía sería acabar con estos sujetos de una buena vez. La mano de Killua pareció moverse a la par con esos pensamientos y comenzaba a transformarse en una filosa arma mortal. Y además había otra cosa, miró de soslayo a su amigo.

No había otra opción, era demasiado el riesgo. Gon ya estaba herido y no podía permitirse que lo hirieran de nuevo.

- Gon, corre.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Ya me oíste, vete de aquí!

- ¡Olvídalo, no te dejaré!

Mientras seguían discutiendo las bombas volvían a estrellarse cada vez más cerca, sus pies alcanzaban a esquivarlas pero el calor que emitían era potente; además el ruido no les permitía hablar o escucharse.

- ¡Tonto, vete de una vez!- gritó un exasperado albino.

- ¡No me iré!

- ¡Que te vayas!

- ¡Que no lo haré!

- ¡Gon…!- ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar su regaño pues una bomba lo separó del moreno y lo elevó hacia el otro lado.

- ¡Killua!- gritó preocupado, corrió hacia su amigo para ayudarlo. - ¿Daijobou, Killua?

El aludido se estaba recuperando, aun estaba en el piso.

- Gon, vete de aquí...- le dijo serio. El oji-castaño se sorprendió y se enfadó.

- ¡Ya te dije que no me iré, Killua!

- ¡Baka, no me hagas obligarte!

- ¡Olvídalo Killua, no lo haré!

- ¡¿Por qué no lo puedes entender?! ¡Solo vete, Gon!

- ¡Eso no pasará, Killua! ¡Yo nunca me iré, nunca podría abandonarte y no importa lo que me cueste!

- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, idiota?! ¡Solo quiero protegerte!

- ¡No, Killua!, ¡ya me oíste, no me pienso ir de aquí!

- ¡¿Por qué te pones tan terco?!

- ¡Porque nunca abandonaría a quien más amo!

En ese momento Killua sintió como algo dentro de su pecho se detenía…

¿En verdad…había oído bien? Sus ojos reflejaban su sorpresa y sus mejillas se colorearon al instante. No podía asumir lo que recién había escuchado.

Gon, por su parte, tampoco podía creer lo que se había escapado de su boca. ¡No se suponía que debía decir eso! O al menos, ¡no aquí, no ahora!

Killua lo miraba directo a los ojos sin poder disimular su asombro, Gon trataba de sostenerle la mirada sonrojado por su confesión y de hecho, con algo de miedo. ¿Qué debía decirle ahora su amigo?

- Gon…- Al ojiazul tampoco le salían las palabras, deseaba abrazarlo, hacer que sintiera su apoyo y decirle lo que sentía por él, pero no podía moverse o hablar.

Sus desarrollados sentidos fueron los encargados de advertirle y tomó a Gon en sus brazos saliendo del camino de las bombas.

"Voy a protegerte como sea, Gon…"

Y sacando nuevas fuerzas sin saber de dónde, dejó a su amigo tras él y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el sujeto, sacó sus Yo-Yos y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, lo ató con ellos y le dio una fuerte descarga.

- Arriba…- dijo una vez más al ver a su cómplice sentado en el piso. Killua vio como su cuerpo comenzó a removerse de nuevo, pero sería inútil, sus manos estaban inmovilizadas y los Yo-Yos de Killua no eran fáciles de romper, menos sin un ataque.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes.- susurró al dar otra descarga al sujeto. Miró al tipo que daba las órdenes.- Podemos seguir así toda la noche.- le dijo triunfante. El aludido solo guardó silencio y fijó la mirada en el albino que capturaba su atención. Gon se acercó a Killua y lo abrazó por la espalda con alegría, mientras el albino soltaba sus juguetes y le correspondía el abrazo. Sentían la victoria asegurada.

- ¡Buen trabajo!- exclamó un feliz moreno.

- No vuelvas a irte sin decir nada, tonto- le regañó el albino.

- Perdóname, Killua…- murmuró avergonzado sin borrar su sonrisa.

Al ver esa escena entendió todo lo que le faltaba y tras estirar la mano hacia el menor de los cazadores y luego contraerla como si hubiese atrapado un mosquito en ella, hizo su jugada final.

Gon sintió como su cuerpo se contraía y como lo arrancaban, literalmente, de los brazos del albino. Fue como si ese sujeto lo hubiese pescado con una caña y al llegar hacia él, con solo tocarlo, logró que Gon desapareciera del lugar sin dejar rastro.

- ¡Gon!- el oji-azul vio con horror la rápida escena. Estaba dispuesto a matar a ese sujeto.

- Quieto.- le advirtió.- Si te atreves a moverte ahora, mataré a ese niño.- Killua se sintió totalmente indefenso. Ese hombre no era idiota, sabía que el albino sería un gran problema, pero había descubierto que mientras tuviera al otro niño consigo podría dominarlo.

- ¡Killua!- escuchó una voz femenina le gritaba desde atrás. Las tres faltantes llegaban corriendo a la escena.

Aiko se detuvo impresionada.

- ¿Ryusu?, ¿qué haces aquí?- habló con preocupación.

- Aiko…creí que ya habrías muerto, que sorpresa verte aquí.- habló con odio.

Biske se puso en posición de ataque.

- ¡No, Biske!- advirtió un molesto albino.- Tiene a Gon.- la maestra mostró su preocupación ante esas palabras, la situación se había salido de control.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Ryusu?, no ganarás nada con apoderarte de _Ariasu_. No elijas un mal camino.

- Ya es tarde, Aiko. Tener a _Ariasu_ es la única alternativa de corregir mis errores.

- Te equivocas, estás jugado con fuego.- le advirtió angustiada.

- ¡Suficiente!, ¡no te atrevas a cuestionarme, nunca tuviste una autoridad sobre mí!, ahora entrégame las demás piedras Nen.- perdió un poco su apariencia calmada.

- Nunca.- afirmó la anciana con determinación.

- Creo que no fui lo suficientemente claro.- recuperó su tono de seguridad.- Tienen hasta las 2 am en punto para devolverme las piedras, estoy seguro de que tú las tienes o al menos la mayoría; si te faltan, consíguelas, no habrán excusas. Un minuto más tarde y el niño morirá. No habrá segundas oportunidades, Aiko, no esta vez.- habló comenzando a desaparecer tras una nube negra que lo cubría desde los pies.

Killua se lanzó hacia él con desesperación, no podía permitirle huir con Gon y dejarlo así como así; pero en ese instante, Ryusu estiró dos dedos hacia él, el pulgar y el índice como si simulara ser una pistola que disparaba, los ojos de Killua fueron testigos como algo veloz y negro volaba hacia él; y de no ser porque Aiko apareció entre ellos y lo cubrió ante el disparo, no hubiese podido evitarlo.

El secuestrador escapó sin dejar rastro. Aiko y Killua cayeron a tierra de nuevo. La desesperación, la irá, la frustración lo invadieron en ese momento. ¡¿Cómo fue que permitió que se llevara a Gon?! ¡¿Cómo pudo ver que se lo arrancaba de las manos y no hacer nada al respecto?!

Sus puños se contrajeron y la sangre comenzó a fluir de sus manos. ¡Lo mataría, juró que mataría a ese desgraciado por todo el daño que le había causado a su mejor amigo!

Estaba en cólera total y a punto de salir corriendo al bosque a buscar a Gon, aunque fuera a ciegas y sin saber dónde estaban.

- Killua…-habló Biske, mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro para tratar de calmarlo. – Lo encontraremos. Gon estará bien. – habló firme sin lograr mucho en el estado anímico del albino.

- ¡Abuela, ¿estás bien?!- preguntó su nieta asustada.

- Lo estoy.- se miraba la mano cubierta de su Nen. Killua recordó en ese momento que la anciana tenía la capacidad de unir, repeler o dar efecto de rebote a cualquier Nen ajeno, ¡claro, seguramente esa fue la técnica que uso para querer controlar a Gon!

El albino pudo notar como un hilito amarillo hecho de Nen salía de la palma de la mano de Aiko y se perdía en la oscuridad del bosque.

- Con esto podremos encontrar a Gon.- le respondió al albino para tranquilizarlo un poco. Biske miró su reloj.

- Son las 11:47 pm, tenemos poco tiempo para pensar en un plan y rescatar a Gon. Madre, él contaba con que hicieras esto y por eso no te dio un lugar.

- De seguro que sí, lo conozco hace tiempo.- contestó. Se dirigió al niño.- Killua, ¿Sabes si Gon tomó la taza que le di hoy?

- ¿Qué?- ¿qué demonios importaba eso ahora?...un momento.- Creo que no.- respondió seco.

- Entiendo…

- Abuela, ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- El que llevó a Gon y está detrás de todo esto es Ryusu Takuma, el maestro Nen creador de la piedra roja de la especialización.

"¿Uno de los maestros Nen?, ¿pero por qué?..." el albino miró en dirección hacia el negro bosque donde se perdía el hilo. "No importa quien sea, haré que pague por esto. Gon, resiste…"

**¡A continuación tendremos la Hunterpedia de Gon y Killua!**

- Gon to

- Killua no

- ¡Hunterpedia!- Ambos chibis aparecieron en el escenario…

- Hoy hablaremos de Hiro- comienza un chibi Gon mientras aparece la figura del sujeto de negro en la pantallita del lado.- Hiro, utiliza sus brazos como si fueran cañones, de ellas salen muchas bombas seguidas como si disparara una metralleta.- decía mientras que del techo caía una gran metralleta a sus manos y comenzaba a disparar a todas partes, su cuerpecito salía volando debido a la potencia de las balas. Por su parte, el chibi albino se cubría la cabeza para seguir con la explicación…

- La mejor forma de bloquear estos ataques es atrapando sus manos y inmovilizarlas.- decía mientras Gon aparecía de nuevo disparando desde el otra lado e impulsado por las balas, y chibi Killua rápidamente le arrebataba el arma y la tiraba lejos.

- ¿Sabes, Killua? Hiro me recuerda a Gensuru, el bombardero.- explicaba alegremente. - ¡El tiene una técnica increíble!

- ¡Baka, ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan alegre?!- Le regañaba.- ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora si el enemigo te tiene secuestrado?!- le reclamaba enojado, con los ojos cerrados y cruzando sus brazos. Mientras que a Gon lo amarraba una cuerda desde el techo y se lo llevaba…- ¡Francamente! siempre te metes en problemas por ser un despistado.

- ¡Daijobou! Sé que tú me rescatarás pronto, Killuaaaaaa…- le gritó mientras desaparecía y Killua veía con horror la escena.

- ¡M-matte, Gon! ¡Vuelveee!

_Continue…_

...

xD Y ese ha sido el capítulo 6! xD eso de la Hunterpedia me tenía dando vueltas y no sé si resultó o no, disculpen si no fue así, pero tenía que intentarlo xD jajaja es que siempre me encantó la Hunterpedia *.*

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y en verdad muchas gracias a todos por pasarse por aquí y leer!

Siéntanse libres de comentar, criticar o decir lo que quieran, todo sirve para seguir creciendo y mejorar la historia! c:

Debo ser sincera y decirles que no sé cuándo podré actualizar :c por algunos problemas de salud…operaciones y cosas así 77 pero no es nada grave en verdad así que trataré de que sea lo antes posible! :D

Un abrazo a todos! c: Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo!


	7. Rescate X Batalla X Vuelve

Hola! he vuelto xD jejeje.

Aquí les dejo el capítulo número 7 de este enredo xD espero que les aclare algunas cosas y les pido paciencia xD! También les advierto que en este cap me valí mucho de los Flash Back, espero que eso no se haga muy tedioso :3

De antemano, muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que lo disfruten! C:

**Rescate X Batalla X Vuelve**

- ¡Gon!, ¡Gon, ya despierta!...- escuchaba como lo llamaban a lo lejos. Esa voz… sonaba tan especial y conocida, pero ¿de quién era? - ¿Gon?...- en ese momento abrió los ojos.

- ¡¿Killua?!

- Baka…se supone que ya deberías estar vestido y listo para salir, estamos retrasados.- le dijo pinchándole la frente con un dedo para luego bajarse de la cama y coger las bolsas de supermercado que había dejado en el piso para llevarlas a la cocina.

- ¡Ah, es verdad!, ¡¿Ya es muy tarde?!

- Ya son más de las 12 del día y debíamos juntarnos con Leorio y Kurapica a las 11 en punto.

- ¡N-no puede ser!- dijo asustado y apresurándose a desvestirse como podía.

- ¡O-oye, pero ¿qué haces?! ¡Ve a desnudarte al baño!

- ¿Eh?, ¡pero si me has visto así desde que teníamos doce años, Killua! Además, anoche también me viste así, ¿ya no recuerdas?- puso una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada coqueta, logrando que Killua se sonrojara al instante.

- ¡N-no digas eso, Gon!- dijo lanzándole una toalla a la cara.- ¡Ya ve a bañarte, que ese viejo seguro comenzará a llamar y…! oh no…

El molesto timbre del celular hizo su entrada triunfal.

- ¡Maldición, ¿lo ves? ese viejo nos llamará hasta que nos vea sentados en su departamento!- tomó molesto el celular y contestó.

- ¡Ho _/¡¿Cómo que es que aun no llegan?, llevo esperando más de una hora!/_ …¡Agh, no grites en el teléfono, viejo! solo nos retrasamos un poco, ya vamos a salir _/¡¿Qué?!,_ ¿_aun no salen?!/_ ¡Agh, que dejes de gritar, me vas a dejar sordo! _/¡Pues los dejaré más sordos si no llegan ahora mismo!/_...si sigues así te saldrán arrugas, abuelo. _/¡Mocoso insolente, tú eres el canoso aquí!/_… ¡¿Qué dijiste?!...

La voz de Killua fue perdiéndoles con el ruido del agua mojando su cuerpo, siempre le era tan relajante bañarse, aunque era mucho más placentero cuando tenía a cierto albino de compañía bajo el agua…

- ¡Oe, Gon, apresúrate, no soportaré mucho rato más al anciano! _/¡Te oí, pitufo albino!/_

El moreno salió de la ducha y se vistió rápidamente, se miró al espejo un poco impresionado, ¿era idea suya o tenía más músculos que antes? Y a decir verdad, no creía ser tan alto…

Salió de la habitación del hotel y se encontró en la recepción con Killua.

- ¡Ya estoy listo!- se notaba su alegría, Killua le sonrió con cariño.

- Ya era hora, vámonos.

Ambos caminaron hasta el metro y se subieron a este, no iba lleno pero tampoco podían irse sentados.

- ¿Nee Killua, estás seguro de que era en esta dirección?

- No te preocupes, el anciano me _gritó claramente_ que era por aquí...- puso una cara de fastidio al recordar su conversación telefónica, Gon se reía por lo bajo.

- Todos estos años y siguen peleando como niños.- le dijo el moreno.

- ¿Niños?, mira quien lo dice.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?, ¡no es cierto!- le sacó la lengua de manera infantil, haciendo que Killua le devolviera el gesto, para luego mirar en direcciones contrarias. No estaban molestos en verdad, solo estaban siguiendo el juego para no ceder ante el otro. La verdad es que, por dentro, ambos estaban muriéndose de risa.

Ahí fue cuando Gon notó como una niña, un poco más grande que ellos, de uniforme y lindos rasgos faciales, estaba sentada a unos metros de él; miraba casi embobada en su dirección, pero no era a él, sino que al albino a su lado. Ya veía que los ojos se le caerían en cualquier momento por Killua, ¡por mirar a su Killua!

Gon la quedó mirando hasta que ella se dio cuenta y se sintió atrapada, con la vergüenza a flor de piel bajó el rostro sonrojándose. Gon le sonrió amigable y la saludó con la mano. Ella se sintió un poco más en confianza y lo saludo de vuelta con una sonrisa nerviosa. Gon señaló a su amigo que aun le daba la espalda, por lo que no era consciente de nada. Ella acentuó su sonrojo y asintió tímidamente, como diciéndole que era él quien había llamado su atención. Gon le sonrió más abiertamente y tocó el hombro de Killua para llamar su atención.

- ¿Na…?- pero la presión de unos labios no lo dejaron seguir hablando, Gon lo estaba besando como si no hubiese más gente que ellos en el metro, de hecho lo tomó por la nuca para hacer más profundo el contacto. Killua intentaba correrlo pero el moreno no lo dejaba. Gon llevó su mano hasta la cintura del oji-azul y luego la bajó hasta uno de sus glúteos para pellizcarlo; Killua soltó un gemido que fue interceptado por la boca de Gon, dándole la oportunidad a su lengua para apoderarse de la cavidad de su amigo.

Lentamente el mayor fue cediendo y dejándose llevar, olvidando donde estaban incluso. Gon lo soltó para dejar que recuperara el aire y se volteó con una sonrisa victoriosa. La niña lo miraba en shock y con todos los colores en el rostro, se levantó furiosa de su puesto y se cambio de vagón, mientras Gon la despedía sacándole la lengua.

(ILUSA…)

_Killua Zoldyck era suyo._

El oji-azul no pareció notar nada de esto, por lo cual, luego de calmar su respiración enfrentó "molesto" y sonrojado a su amigo.

- ¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!- trató de gritarle lo más bajo que pudo para no llamar la atención. Gon solo le sonrió.

- ¡Porque te quiero mucho, Killua! ¡Y quiero que seas solo para mí!

- ¿Eh?

El mayor seguía confundido, pero Gon no le dio tiempo para más preguntas, ya que tomó su mano y lo arrastró a la salida del metro. Caminaron unos minutos más, aun seguían con las manos tomadas, Gon parecía no darse cuenta pero Killua no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzado, aunque no le desagradaba el contacto en lo absoluto.

- ¡Es en este edificio!- anunció Gon.

- Vaya, llegan tarde. Leorio debe estar enfadado.- una tercera y suave voz habló tras ellos.

- ¡Kurapica!- gritó un enérgico Gon al tiempo que soltaba a Killua y corría hacia él. El albino lo siguió con calma y algo de celos escondido en sus ojos.

- Tú también llegas tarde.- acusó el Zoldyck.

- Me alegra verlos, chicos, han crecido mucho. – esa frase hizo que Gon se sintiera algo extraño…sentía que algo no cuadraba; pero deshizo esos pensamientos y sonrió como siempre.

- ¡Tú también estás más alto, Kurapica!

El Kuruta seguía igual que antes, solo que más alto y con el cabello un poco más largo también.

La conversación fui interrumpida por un "Leorio llamando"

- Debe estar furioso…- dijo Gon con nerviosismo.

- Sin dudas…-apoyó el mayor.

- Mejor subamos- sugirió el albino, al tiempo que tomaba la mano del moreno, como estaban antes, y lo arrastraba hacia el interior del edificio. Gon no entendió muy bien pero sentía a Killua un poco enfadado, su agarre estaba más firme de lo normal.

Después de calmar el mal genio de Leorio y soportar sus regaños de bienvenida. Se dedicaron a comer, conversar y compartir entre ellos. Gon y Killua les contaron de todas sus aventuras desde la última vez que se vieron; Kurapica estaba aliviado de decir que tenía la mayoría de ojos de su tribu en su poder y que la búsqueda estaba por terminar; mientras que Leorio enseñó su "Título de doctor" con orgullo y felicidad en el rostro, su práctica profesional empezaba dentro de un mes…

Fue una tarde fantástica llena de risas, bromas, algunas peleas infantiles y mucha alegría. Tener un tiempo para estar todos juntos sin prisas, sin enemigos y sin ni planes de batalla; nada más que ellos disfrutando de su tranquila estancia y el estar juntos otra vez…

La noche ya había tomado el control del cielo…

- ¿Dónde queda el parque Kigamu?- preguntó el moreno.

- No tengo idea.- contesto el oji-azul.- Cuando lleguemos al hotel lo buscamos.- Al otro día volverían a juntarse todos para pasar el día ahí.

Gon se sentía feliz y tranquilo, incluso algo sedado, podía notar la paz invadiendo su cuerpo y todo el resto a su alrededor…

- ¡Nee Gon, una carrera hasta el hotel!- lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Hecho!

- ¡En sus marcas…!

- ¡listos…!

- ¡Fuera!- gritaron ambos.

Pero el menor no pudo dar siquiera un paso y cayó bruscamente al piso, miró su pierna y había una cadena roja sujetándolo de un apierna y subiendo por su cuerpo como si fuese una serpiente.

- ¡¿Nani?!- de pronto otra cadena apareció y comenzó también a subir por su otra pierna mientras lo dejaban inmóvil. - ¡Suéltenme!

Por más que luchaba era inútil, no se detenían y quemaban como si estuviesen hirviendo.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Killua…!- podía ver como su amigo se alejaba corriendo sin voltear, no lo escuchaba, no se dio cuenta de que él ya no corría a la par.- ¡Killua…espérame, Killua…Killua!

_Todo se volvió negro…_

…

Las cadenas comenzaron a moverse un poco, el ruido las delató.

- ¿Todavía luchas?- se escuchó una voz maliciosa en la oscuridad.- Me sorprendes…- admitió.- jugar contigo cuando estés totalmente sometido ante mí, será todo un placer…

Esas cadenas que ataban a Gon seguían sonando; el niño no estaba consciente, de hecho, no era consciente de nada lo que ocurría; ni de su control, ni de que estaba luchando…nada. Su mente había caído dormida en otro mundo en estos momentos.

- Ya basta. No quiero que tu cuerpo se agote, lo necesitaré…- decía al tiempo que su Nen cubría su mano y el cuerpo del chico dejaba de agitarse. – Así está mejor…ahora, ¡Shinjo!- llamó.

Apareció un sujeto casi del porte de Killua y vestido de negro, el mismo que los atacó con discos de fuego mientras buscaban las piedras.

- ¿Si, señor?- se arrodilló detrás de él.

- Deseo salir de mi curiosidad. Dime, tú, que usas discos de fuego como tus armas, ¿alguna vez…te has quemado?

En ese momento el cuerpo del que respondía al nombre de Shinjo comenzó a incendiarse de la nada. No pudo evitar soltar un estruendoso alarido de dolor mientras rodaba en el piso tratando de apagar las llamas de su cuerpo.

Ryusu volteó a ver el espectáculo con goce en sus facciones.

- Solo quería ser amable y darte un adelanto de lo que sucederá después, pero tal parece que no eras tan "cercano" al fuego como yo creí.- el hombre no había parado de gritar y girar en el piso con desesperación.- ¿Acaso di la orden para que gritaras?

Pero él no lo escuchó y siguió sumido en la tortura que su jefe le había impuesto sin dejar de gritar. Ryusu apagó el fuego con una señal de su mano. Los alaridos y los giros cesaron, y comenzaron a escucharse unos llantos desconsolados.

- Aun no estás bajo mi total control…- sacó una piedra Nen azul de su bolsillo, la apretó en su puño y con su propio Nen la activó, levantó su otra mano cubierta de su poder hacia el cuerpo recién torturado. Un aura azulada lo cubrió y las marcas rojas en su quemado cuerpo aumentaron.- Ahora…silencio. – Y los llantos cesaron.- De pie. – Obedeció de inmediato, ahora tenía con una mirada neutra y vacía.- Asunto arreglado.

Pero sin que él se lo esperara, la piedra azul volvió a brillar con fuerza, esta vez cubriendo su propia persona. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, podía sentir como su cuerpo de incendiaba por dentro, como la piedra controladora le estrujaba las entrañas y las venas. De pronto escuchó claramente como una de sus costillas se rompía. Ahogó una queja y vio como lentamente la zona se ponía morada pasando a negra, se notaba una parte sobresalida.

Sacó una foto bastante dañada de su bolsillo y la observó con dolor, pero no por su hueso roto…

- Esto no es nada, no tiene importancia si puedo hacerte volver…aun me queda tiempo…

…

_**Flash Back **_

Un albino llevaba en su espalda a un asustado doctor que no encontraba explicación a tanta velocidad en un niño tan joven aun, a su lado una niña rubia de su misma edad que le seguía el paso…

"¿Pero que comen los niños de hoy en día?" pensaba con miedo.

Llegaron a la casa de Aiko, a ella sí la conocía y sería más relajante ver a alguien normal por aquí.

Al entrar se encontraron a una agitada Alice que bajaba rápidamente para ir a su encuentro.

- ¡Gon escapó por la ventana!- exclamó asustada.

- ¡¿Nani?!

El albino no esperó más y soltó al viejo que cayó de su espalda y salió corriendo en busca de su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasó, Alice?- preguntó una angustiada Biske.

- Gon se estaba comportando muy raro en la tarde, parecía que sentía mucho dolor pero no me dejó ayudarlo y me echó de la pieza encerrándose con seguro. Me tardé mucho en encontrar las llaves de repuesto y cuando fui a verlo ahora, solo encontré la ventana abierta.

Aiko venía llegando con algunas bolsas.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Doctor Kento, que hace aquí a estas horas?

- Madre.- le interrumpió Biske antes de que el confundido doctor contestara.- Las cosas se han salido de control. Tenemos que hacer algo.- sentenció seria.

Aiko no pudo eludirla más, dejó las bolsas y salió junto a su hija y nieta hacia la dirección por donde se había perdido Killua.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

No importa cuántas veces lo recordara, Killua seguía sintiendo que no llegó a tiempo, que no pudo hacer nada…

Eran las 1:15 am y se encontraban al pie de la montaña más grande de la zona que estaba oculta entre colinas y bosques frondosos, todos estaban afuera del "refugio" de Ryusu.

- Era de esperarse que aquí se escondiera.- dijo Aiko, su hilo de Nen los guiaba hasta adentro.

- ¿Este es el lugar donde sellaste…el secreto, madre?

- Así es.- la anciana activó su En que alcanzó a cubrir toda la montaña.- Me temo que esta vez no servirá de nada que conozca el lugar, puedo sentir que los caminos al centro de la montaña han cambiado, Ryusu lo convirtió en su laberinto.

- No importa.- habló un determinado albino. - ¿Por dónde se entra?- espetó impaciente.

- Solo hay una forma de entrar, una usuaria del Nen de especialización lo selló, solo alguien del mismo tipo de Nen puede abrirlo. – se acercó roca colosal escondida entre arbustos, puso su mano rodeada de su aura y esta se partió en dos y se movió hacia los lados para dejar el camino libre.

- ¿Por qué no pusiste una condición más específica?- preguntó el albino.

- En ese momento no me quedaban más fuerzas para aplicar una condición más difícil; además, dejé esta pensando en que si yo moría y _ella_ necesitaba salir, mi hija Kanon podría liberarla de mi sello espiritual.

- Entonces mi madre…

- Era del tipo especialista.- asintió Biske. Alice se alegró y entristeció a la vez, le hubiese encantado ver su poder. Biske tomó su mano y entraron a la zona, apenas lo hicieron vislumbraron dos caminos, estaba muy oscuro exceptuando por el hilo de Nen que guiaba hacia un camino, el derecho.

- Bien, vamos.

- Espera, Killua. – lo detuvo Aiko. Este lugar no es lo que parece, Ryusu no es ningún tonto y debe estar preparado para nuestra llegada, mi hilo no puede ser removido de su aura pero debe tener varias trampas que nos impidan llegar al centro de la montaña a tiempo.

- Entonces lo mejor será separarnos.- concluyó Biske.

- ¿Eh, están seguros de eso?- Alice no se notaba muy convencida.

- Hija, ve con Killua y encuentren a Gon. Nosotras iremos por Ryusu e impediremos que llegue al centro de la montaña.

Ambos aludidos asintieron. Aiko se acercó a Killua.

- Dame tu mano, Killua.- él obedeció sin entender cuál era el punto, hasta que sintió un calor en su palma. El hilo de Nen ahora estaba en la palma del albino.

- Esto te guiará a Ryusu y a Gon, pero en ti solo podrá estar una hora como máximo.

- Entiendo.- miró su palma, era extraño, sentía como si tuviese agua tibia en la mano.

- Tía, Killua; tengan cuidado por favor.

- Estaremos bien, Ali. Tú también debes ser cuidadosa. - la maestra miró a su madre. – Nos vemos en el centro. – Aiko tomó la mano de su nieta y se fueron por la izquierda, mientras que la oji-roja y el oji-azul se fueron por la derecha.

- Nee Biske, ¿está bien que dejes ir a tu madre y a tu sobrina solas?- Biske lo miró como si le hablara en otro idioma…

- ¿Estás bromeando, cierto?

…

Tras unos diez minutos de correr por aquel pasadizo oscuro, no había señales de Ryusu ni del centro de la montaña. Aiko activó su En para inspeccionar el lugar, de pronto fue consciente de una presencia atrás de ellas y en un rápido reflejo se puso frente a Alice y cubrió su espalda a tiempo, antes de que una bomba la impactara.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- la niña ya se estaba preocupando. Caminando hacia ellas apareció una figura conocida. - Es el mismo sujeto que se enfrentó a Gon y Killua.

- Hiro…

Alice observó las paredes, estaban atrapadas; él bloqueaba una salida y lo único que quedaba era seguir hacia lo más oscuro.

- Alice, sigue corriendo.

- ¿Eh?...pero abuela, ¡no te dejaré atrás!

- Te alcanzaré en un momento, Ali. Lo prometo.- la miró sincera.

- Está bien. ¡No te tardes!- emprendió de nuevo el rumbo cuando dos bombas más se dirigieron al objetivo que intentaba escapar. Pero con un movimiento de manos de Aiko, estas se desviaron y chocaron contra una de las paredes.

- No hay razón para ser mal educado, jovencito. Tu pelea es conmigo.

…

Por otro oscuro pasillo iban corriendo una rubia y un albino a la par, guiados por un hilo de Nen amarillo que era la única luz existente en el lugar.

- ¿Eh?- ambos notaron un pequeño contratiempo. Ahora el camino se dividía en dos y por ambos lados había un hilo amarillo que se unía a la palma de Killua.

- Es una trampa.- afirmó el menor.

- Ya me lo esperaba.- Biske estaba tranquila.- Debe estar preparado para atacarnos desde cualquier camino.

- Pues ya logró separarnos.

- "Dividir y conquistar"- sonrió Biske sin gracia- Sin embargo, uno de estos hilos conduce a él, no puede quitarse el Nen de mi madre a menos que lo ayude un exorcista de Nen.

- Dudo que haya encontrado uno en tan poco tiempo.

- Aun así, debemos estar preparados para todo.

No había opción, era hora de ir por diferentes caminos. Killua juntó su mano con la de Biske como si se saludaran y la mitad del hilo quedó en la palma de la maestra.

- ¿Qué camino eliges?- preguntó la rubia. Killua miró ambos caminos, algo le decía que debía ir por ese lado…

- Derecho.

- Bien, yo iré por la izquierda. Sé cuidadoso, él es peligroso y aun tiene a Gon bajo su poder.

- Lo sé.- recordó cabizbajo.

- ¡Killua!- llamó con autoridad.- ¡No olvides lo que hablamos antes!

El oji-azul asintió con más optimismo y ambos comenzaron a correr en direcciones diferentes.

_**Flash Back**_

- ¿Killua?- Llamó Biske.

- …Tenías razón.- hablaba con la mirada cubierta por sus cabellos y un tono totalmente apagado que entristeció a la maestra.- …Me iba a arrepentir de no decirle a Gon lo que sentía.

Biske llegó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro.

- Daijobou, Killua. Sé que podrás decírselo cuando todo esto termine. Ya verás que Gon está bien.

- Pero…

- Pero nada.- le interrumpió.- Culparte no lo salvará, debemos concentrarnos en hacer que vuelva; además, creo que se te olvida de quien estamos hablando, Killua.- esas palabras sorprendieron al albino. - Es nada menos que Gon Freecss, el cazador más testarudo y perseverante que he conocido hasta ahora, ese que no se rinde aun sabiendo que tiene todas las de perder, ese que nunca renuncia a ayudar a un amigo o alguien que lo necesite, ese Gon que confía tanto en ti que no se ve con nadie más que contigo descubriendo el mundo, Killua.

Esas palabras remecieron al oji-azul. Ella tenía razón, su amigo no era débil y ambos pelearían hasta el final, tal y como lo habían aprendido durante todo este tiempo desde que se conocieron en la prueba del cazador…siempre pelearían hasta el final.

- Gon debe estar esperándote, Killua.

Este recuperó la confianza que había perdido, volteó hacia su maestra demostrando en sus ojos su nueva determinación.

- Gracias Biske…

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Tenía que admitirlo, de no ser por la vie…por su maestra, hubiese caído en la desesperación y en la culpa antes de dar su 100% para salvar a su cazador testarudo favorito.

"No era mentira eso de que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo" pensaba divertido.

…

Alice seguía corriendo por el pasillo hasta que la presencia de alguien más la puso alerta y frenó. Frente a ella venía caminando su "enemigo especial".

- …Tú.

- Hola… ¿me recuerdas, mocosa?- no había dudas, era el tipo vestido de negro con el que se enfrentó la primera vez cuando buscaba la piedra de la emisión, aquel que casi la mata de no ser por Gon y Killua. Pero esta vez ellos no estaban para ayudarla, le tocaba a ella ayudarlos ahora.

Expuso su Nen de forma instintiva, ella era más fuerte que la última vez que lo enfrentó; además, cuando entrenó con Killua, este le había enseñado algunas técnicas de ataque y defensa. Sin embargo, sabía que aun no podría ganarle.

"Pero no me rendiré…"

…

Solo fue necesario que la rubia corriera unos cinco minutos más para dar con su objetivo.

"Todo va de acuerdo al plan…"

Aunque no podía evitar sentir un tenue aroma a combustible a su alrededor que le molestaba. Al final del pasillo divisó una silueta negra unida al hilo que seguía.

"Es una trampa"

Al frenar, la silueta desapareció dejando ver solo una bota vieja al medio del camino, seguramente de Ryusu, pues esta se unía al hilo de Nen a su palma.

No fue necesario voltear para saber que detrás la esperaba alguien más.

- Fue un buen truco.- felicitó tranquilamente refiriéndose a la bota.- Pero no servirá de nada. – lo encaró. Vio a un sujeto un poco más alto que ella y vestido de negro y con cicatrices y quemaduras en el rostro.

- Esto es decepcionante. No pensé que mi oponente sería solo una niña; aunque…si vienes con esos otros mocosos, no debes ser una niña ordinaria. Así que…- alzó su mano y apareció un disco de fuego que lanzó contra la niña, quien lo esquivó con solo un movimiento de cabeza y al impactar con la pared, esta se incendió de inmediato junto con el techo y la otra pared. Solo el piso quedó libre del fuego.

- No intentes huir, será inútil. Estamos encerrados.

Observó a su alrededor con más cuidado y efectivamente ambos estaban dentro de una habitación reforzada con un Nen bastante fuerte.

- Al momento que ambos entramos se cumplió la condición y la habitación se selló. No hay forma de escapar.

Encerrados, sin salida y con el fuego creciendo a su alrededor. Biske sonrió.

"No podría ser más conveniente para mí…"

…

Killua corría lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, de inmediato detectó frente a él una presencia ajena. Afinó sus sentidos: No era su presa.

Sus ojos le mostraron la silueta del sujeto que se interponía en su camino, era ese hombre que controlaba las veloces bestias hechas de Nen. Esas cosas que le quedaron debiendo una el otro día…

De inmediato aparecieron a ambos lados del sujeto, estaban listas para atacar, pero hoy no había tiempo para jugar a las escondidas.

Killua no disminuyó su velocidad en ningún momento y cuando el sujeto dio la orden a sus bestias, dieron un paso y desaparecieron de sus ojos, extendió ambas manos a sus costados y una poderosa red de electricidad cubrió toda el área alrededor del albino, llegando incluso al sujeto manipulador. Las bestias aparecieron a pocos pasos de él, inmóviles por su ataque eléctrico. Sin detenerse pasó entre ellas al tiempo que las cabezas de estas se destruían como si nada.

Sus manos apenas quedaron con unas gotas de sangre, pero no eran de ellos; estaban hechos de Nen, no tenían sangre. Esta pertenecía al sujeto de negro, quien ahora se revolcaba en el piso con una gigantesca herida en su torso. Paró y lo miró de reojo. Realmente se contuvo de matarlo, ganas no le faltaban, pero estaba seguro de que si lo hacía y solo resultaba estar controlado, a Gon no le gustaría; además él también quedaría con esa rara sensación en el pecho de sentirse más Zoldyck de lo que en verdad era.

Al disponerse a seguir una voz lo detuvo…

- P-por…favor…li…lib-béra…me…- le suplicaba con voz ronca y forzando cada músculo de su cara para que su boca le dejara decir lo que en verdad quería. Luego de eso, sus ojos volvieron a tornarse fríos y sin vida, mientras su cuerpo hacía ademán de pararse otra vez a pesar del sangrado profundo.

Killua sacó uno de sus yo-yos y en menos de dos segundos ya lo tenía amarrado a una gran roca. Con esa herida sangrante no podría invocar más monstruos de Nen y tampoco romper su juguete de 52 kg. Aunque sintió lástima por el tipo.

"Lo sabía, solo es una marioneta más. El muy maldito los hace pelear hasta la muerte"

Sin esperar más siguió corriendo por los pasillos oscuros con la imagen de Ryusu en la cabeza…

"Aunque...si hablamos de lástima, creo que él es el peor…"

_**Flash Back**_

- Antes que nada.- frenó Killua.- Quiero escuchar la verdad de esta historia, quiero saber contra que estoy peleando y porqué.- miró a la anciana con determinación. Quería la verdad y la quería ahora, no había más tiempo que perder.

Aiko bajó la cabeza hundida en su indecisión. Alice y Biske la miraban atentas, ellas también estaban listas para la verdad. La anciana suspiró derrotada, tendría que romper su promesa por esta vez.

- Esta bien…- dijo retirándose a su habitación.- Enseguida vuelvo.

Alice era la más ansiosa, por fin entendería todo lo que siempre quiso saber, mientras que Killua sentía se obligaba a sí mismo a mantener la compostura y no salir corriendo por esa puerta hacia lo profundo del bosque.

Aiko volvió con lo que parecía ser un marco de foto en sus manos, se sentó y dejó la imagen boca abajo para no ser vista aun.

- Siéntense, por favor.- pidió con tristeza.- Voy a necesitar que mantengan su mente abierta para que entiendan esta historia…- todos obedecieron y prestaron atención.

Aiko juntó sus manos sobre la mesa y su rostro mostró la seriedad del asunto.

- Después de la última batalla que tuvimos Taisei, mi esposo, y yo; él quedó gravemente herido, sabíamos que aunque se recuperara no podría pelear como antes y tampoco podría seguir protegiendo el secreto junto a mí, por lo cual tomó la decisión de crear la primera piedra Nen con todo el poder y la energía que le quedaba, así nació la primera piedra, la Controladora. Mi esposo murió después de eso.

Biske la miraba impresionada, nunca había escuchado esa verdad, su padre se había sacrificado hasta el final. Aiko tomó aire para continuar.

- Como sabíamos que mi poder espiritual y la piedra controladora no eran suficientes para mantener a salvo el secreto, comenzamos a buscar a los maestros Nen que pudiesen ayudarnos a crear más piedras. Ahí apareció Ging, el padre de Gon, fue el maestro más joven que había visto hasta ahora, nos ayudó mucho.- le recordó con una sonrisa que luego se apagó.- Ryusu también nos ayudó, él era de una aldea cercana, un cazador de listas negras con mucha experiencia y que casi ya no trabajaba por estar junto a su esposa y su hija de apenas tres años. Se mostró reacio a ayudar en un principio, pero luego cedió, él creó la piedra de la especialización.

- La vez anterior nos dijiste que él tenía la habilidad de meterse en la mente de los demás, en sus sueños, podía ver cosas o hacerles ver cosas a ellos.- dijo Killua.

- Así es. Él tenía un poder muy grande, pero ahora es mucho peor. Ellos se encargaron de hacer el resto de las piedras y yo hice el centro para que todas quedaran unidas y bajo cierto control, una de las condiciones que impusimos fue que su poder duraría más de mil años. Logramos crear la Flor del milenio, pero fue tanto el esfuerzo que hicimos que no pudimos utilizar Nen por una semana, luego de eso nuestro poder comenzó a regenerarse otra vez…

- No entiendo que es lo que hizo que Ryusu quiera todas las piedras ahora.- habló Biske hilando cabos. Aiko bajó su rostro.

- Durante esa semana, todos estuvimos casi vulnerables, algunos se quedaron refugiados aquí y otros se fueron de inmediato sin que eso les detuviera, como Ging y Ryusu.

- ¿Ging es el padre de Gon, verdad?- preguntó Alice. Su abuela asintió. - ¿Por qué no quiso quedarse?

- Ese muchacho…- recordó con cariño.- Dijo que había comenzado su aventura hace años sin más armas que sus manos desnudas y que no iba a detenerse simplemente porque tendría que volver a ese estado unos días.

Killua la escuchaba atento; se sentía mal de oír esto sin Gon, estaba seguro de que a su amigo le hubiese encantado saberlo . "Se lo diré cuando todo esté arreglado"

- Ryusu volvió a su aldea también y encontró la peor escena que pudo haber imaginado.- su voz se volvió culpable.- Su casa estaba destruida y dentro de ella su esposa se encontraba descuartizada en el piso. No había rastros de su hija menor. Desesperado buscó ayuda o información con los vecinos, pero ellos le dieron la espalda como si no lo conocieran, estaban asustados, sabían lo que había pasado y no querían meterse en problemas ellos también.

"…Cobardes." Pensaron Biske y Killua a la vez.

- Ryusu buscó a su hija los días siguientes a pesar de no poder usar Nen, les siguió el rastro hasta dar con ellos un día antes de que sus poderes regresaran, pero fue una trampa, ellos se dejaron encontrar para inmovilizarlo y lograr lo que querían…- hizo una pausa y tomó más aire.- matar a su hija frente a sus ojos.

Una angustiosa pausa se hizo presente en la habitación, Alice lloraba en silencio mientras que su abuela luchaba por borrar de su mente todos los gritos de dolor y odio que había escuchado de la boca de Ryusu luego de esa tragedia. Killua fue el primero en hablar.

- Él ahora puede controlar más que los sueños, estoy seguro de que esos tipos de negro estaban bajo su total control, al igual que Gon comenzaba a estarlo.- esto último lo pronunció con rabia contenida.- Los té que le preparabas… ¿tenían tu Nen, verdad?

- Así es, no podía poner dosis grandes pues su cuerpo lo rechazaría, pero tenía la esperanza de que si tomaba por más tiempo, su cuerpo podría eliminar ese Nen ajeno que le lanzó Ryusu; sin embargo, lo subestimé.- admitió.- No le dije de mis sospechas a Gon porque comenzaría a sugestionarse y eso habría significado su perdición total.

Killua le encontraba la razón en ese sentido, aunque eso no borraba su frustración.

- Posiblemente la fiebre fue solo la respuesta natural de su cuerpo al verse invadido por algo ajeno a él.- Aiko asintió en acuerdo con él.

- Estoy segura de que la razón por la que Ryusu quiere la Flor, es para usar su poder y romper el sello, para despertar el secreto dormido…

- ¿Cuál?...- preguntó el albino.- ¿Cuál es ese secreto tan importante que no puede ser visto y que tampoco puede despertar?

- …Ariasu…- respondió con una nostálgica sonrisa.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Siguió corriendo sin bajar el ritmo en ningún momento...

"No importa lo dolido que ese hombre esté, no puedo permitir que la cargue con Gon ni con estas montañas…"

…

5…20…70…200…1000 bombas llevaba lanzándole ya a su contrincante, y nada. La anciana seguía con su mano estirada frente a él y anulaba toda bomba antes de que la tocaran siquiera. Hiro no hablaba, pero se notaba lo atónito que estaba frente a la escena.

Tenía órdenes directas de asesinar a quien se le cruzara, exceptuando a Ryusu; y no estaba cumpliendo con su labor.

Detuvo su ataque y Aiko lo miró fríamente.

- Es inútil, seguiré anulando cualquier ataque que lances. – para ella, hacer eso no significaba mayor esfuerzo, pero ahora estaban contra el tiempo.

Hiro se dispuso a disparar otra vez.

- Te lo advierto, por cada bomba que lances ahora, saldrás herido. – pareció sopesarlo un momento y luego lanzó dos bombas desde ambos brazos. Ambas desaparecieron con una mano de su contrincante, pero esta vez Aiko estiró la otra mano y las bombas reaparecieron para atacar a Hiro. Pudo esquivar una, pero la otra impactó en su pierna. Más que mal, no podía matarlo, él solo era otra víctima.

Cayó al suelo con su pierna casi destrozada, volvió a estirar los brazos hacia Aiko, apuntando. Ella lo esperó…

- Discúlpame por favor…- le susurró para luego volver a repetir el mismo ataque.

Se preocupó de dejarlo inmóvil por sus heridas para que no la siguiera más, aunque él seguía "consciente".

- Te liberaremos, lo prometo…

…

Un fuerte estruendo remeció todo el lugar. Era inevitable, nadie podía contra su fuerza una vez que su verdadera apariencia salía a flote, el desafortunado y ya no tan ególatra sujeto llevaba la mano y pierna derecha fracturada y también dislocado su hombro izquierdo. No podría lanzar más discos de fuegos por un tiempo.

El fuego se esparcía muy rápido y solo por eso Biske no quiso "divertirse" más con el sujeto. Lo levantó por la ropa para encararlo, se preocupó de no dañarle tanto la cara esperando que confesara alguna información importante, pero sus ojos estaban totalmente fríos y casi sin vida.

"Está sumido en ese control, no hay caso."

- ¡Adelante, mátame, es igual!, ¡el fuego no cesará y ambos quedaremos convertidos en cenizas en unos minutos más!- reía victorioso y con aspecto enfermo.- ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Mátame ya!

- Idiota…- Biske alzó su puño y lo golpeó bajo el mentón dejándolo inconsciente.- No puedo matar a alguien que ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo.

Se lo echó al hombro como un costal de papas y se dirigió al lugar por donde había entrado al principio. El calor y el humo se volvían insoportables.

Dio un gran golpe a la pared cubierta de fuego haciendo que su guante se incendiara un poco, lo sacudió para apagar el fuego.

- Demonios…ya me estoy mareando. Mejor probemos otra cosa…- subió de nuevo su puño y concentró se Nen en este.- ¡Ko! - Toda su fuerza + todo su Nen fue suficiente para que la pared cediera. El Nen de la habitación y el fuego desaparecieron, su guante quedó totalmente quemado y su mano con un poco de sangre. Recostó al sujeto contra una pared. Sabía que con ese golpe remeció su cerebro así que por muy controlado que estuviese este no funcionaría bien hasta un par de días.

La maestra volvió a su forma "normal".

- Canalla…- le susurró con rabia, sus ojos mostraban sus lágrimas de frustración…- ¡¿Sabes lo mal que le hacen el calor y el humo a mi cabello?!

Parecía una niña con rabieta mientras comenzaba a caminar acariciando su pelo rubio y algo dañado…

…

La peli-naranja era envestida otra vez contra la pared, estaba teniendo dificultades para esquivar los golpes de su oponente, por lo cual optó por intentar algo más.

El sujeto volvió a concentrar su aura en su pierna y dando una patada, chocó contra la barrera de Nen que había logrado formar la niña.

_Lección número 1 del entrenador Killua Zoldyck: Si no puedes esquivar los ataques de tu oponente, crea un escudo que logre evitar que estos te lastimen. _

Y lo logró, no era una barrera fuerte ni firme y se desvanecía apenas recibía un golpe, pero por ahora era un avance. La utilizó un buen rato hasta que notó que el hombre comenzaba a cansarse tanto como ella.

"Es mi oportunidad antes de que mi energía se acabe"

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y con harto esfuerzo logró emitir con sus manos una gran cantidad de aura que formaban algo parecido a un boomerang, uno que tenía la mitad de su estatura y que se notaba algo difuso, pero no por eso menos efectivo.

_Lección número 2 del entrenador Killua Zoldyck: Crea un ataque Nen que se ajuste a tu especialidad, no te agote tanto y sea efectivo._

Lanzó con fuerza su boomerang hacia el sujeto, quien alcanzó a esquivarlo, pero apenas este giró sobre si mismo lo golpeó en la espalda. Volvió a las manos de la niña quien lo lanzó una vez más aprovechando que él aun no se recuperaba del todo. Logró golpearlo de nuevo, pero al tercer intento el sujeto golpeo su boomerang y lo deshizo. Pero frente a todo pronóstico, el Nen emitido para formar el arma volvió a la niña como si esta fuese un imán.

_Lección número 3 del entrenador Killua Zoldyck: Encuentra la forma de no agotar todas tus energías en la batalla._

Y la había encontrado, no se quedó hasta tarde entrenando con el ex asesino sin recompensas. Aun era un ataque débil y faltaba mucho perfeccionamiento. Pero al menos pudo usar su idea y atacar con ella. Aunque aun era novata y el cansancio comenzó a jugarle en contra, incluso volver a traer su aura ya emitida a su cuerpo le agotaba mucho.

Solo pudo realizar su ataque un par de veces más. El sujeto, que estaba lastimado pero aún le quedaban fuerzas, preparó su ataque final.

- Ahora aprenderás a no fastidiar a tus mayores, niña. – luego de esto se lanzó con su puño cubierto de su Nen al máximo. Intentó hacer su barrera pero su aura no se acumulaba, cerró los ojos con fuerza solo para sentir una ráfaga de viento y fuerte ruido a unos metros de ella.

Abrió los ojos y miró al sujeto incrustado en la pared, inconsciente al parecer. frente a ella y defendiéndola estaba su rescatadora con su mano extendida.

- ¡Abuela!, ¡eso fue genial!

- ¿Estás bien, Alice?

- ¡Sí!

- Que alivio…- le sonrió con cariño y le acarició la cabeza.- Lo hiciste muy bien, cielo.

Miró al sujeto que ahora ya era parte de la pared, fue su culpa, Aiko solo le devolvió su propio ataque.

- ¿Abuela, él murió?

- No, querida, ya despertará; así que démonos prisa y vámonos.

- ¡Hai!

…

Estaba seguro de que ya estaba cerca, podía sentir una fuerte presencia más adelante, ¡tenía que ser Ryusu, estaba seguro!

Killua aumentó la velocidad con la esperanza de ver a su amigo al final del hilo, pero la esperanza lo golpeó de sorpresa a él al ver como una bola gigante de energía amenazaba con impactarlo. De no ser por sus reflejos y porque quedó recostado en el techo al momento que la bola pasó rozándolo, no la hubiese contado.

"Ese ataque…"

Lo conocía demasiado bien, era el Jajaken. Impulsándose del techo siguió corriendo a gran velocidad hasta que el hilo mostró su final.

Preparó sus manos afiladas como cuchillos y casi encendiendo su "interruptor" se lanzó hacia él. Ryusu sonrió con malicia y antes de poder tocarlo, otro cuerpo se interpuso en ellos con sus manos listas para atacar.

- ¡Jan-ken-chi!

Killua alcanzó a reaccionar y alejarse del ataque de "espadas" que su amigo le propinó. Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra, tenía un corte diagonal en su tronco y la mitad de abajo de su polerón y polera cayeron al piso mientras que la sangre comenzaba a escurrir hacia abajo.

El albino miró hacia el frente. Gon ya estaba en posición esperando más órdenes, su cuerpo tenía extrañas maracas rojas en todas partes y sus ojos estaban completamente ennegrecidos y vacíos. Killua sintió una punzada en el pecho al verlo así.

- Gon…

- ¿Qué pasa, Killua?, ¿no venías por Gon?- habló Ryusu, estirando su mano hacia el albino, al tiempo que el moreno se lanzaba otra vez hacia él y comenzaba a dar golpes poderosos. Killua solo esquivaba y detenía sus golpes. Hasta que Gon pilló un avertura y de una patada lo lanzó unos metros más allá. Killua se recuperó en el aire y (como buen gato) cayó de pie. Ahora tenía un corte en la mejilla.

- Killua, si quieres llevarte a Gon contigo, adelante, es todo tuyo.- rió con malicia.- Pero si yo fuera tú, me acercaría con cuidado.

Gon comenzó a canalizar su aura en su puño, Killua ya sabía lo que pasaría.

- Verás…te lo advierto porque una de las ventajas de tomar control del cuerpo de alguien es que también puedes ver sus mentes, sus recuerdos, incluso aquellos que ellos olvidan…- Killua tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que vendría.

- Te haré una pregunta, Killua, tú deberías poder contestarme. Esta será mi ayudita para ti. ¿A quién más odia Gon?

"¿Odiar?, Gon no podría odiar a nadie, es como si su corazón no estuviese hecho para sentir algo así…"

- A nadie.- respondió escueto.

- ¿Estás seguro? …porque por alguna razón, él no te ve enfrente ahora, no a ti.

- ¿Eh?

- En este momento está viendo a otro sujeto, alguien que parece haber ganado su ira… ¿te suena una tal Pitou?

La alerta de Killua se encendió al instante, miró a su amigo aterrado, hace mucho que no sentía _miedo real_. Pero no era miedo de que Gon lo matara, sino porque no quería volver a ver a su amigo sumido en ese rencor tan doloroso y tan difícil de superar, no otra vez…

- ¡Jan-ken-pon!

No pudo hacer más que defenderse del ataque que lo mandó bruscamente contra una pared y antes de caer fue embestido por una patada más del moreno. Destrozó otra muralla con su cuerpo a causa de esa fuerza. Gon venía de nuevo y Killua se levantó comenzando a esquivar y bloquear otra vez.

- ¡Gon, tienes que despertar, este no eres tú!

Pero era inútil, sus ataques eran cada vez más rápidos y violentos, podía sentir como esos ojos canela dulces e inocentes se habían extinguido y ahora unos negros ojos llenos de ira deseaban su muerte.

El dolor se hizo más profundo en su pecho, Gon jamás lo había miraba así, y sabía que no era _él_ pero dolía de igual forma.

- ¡Gon, no! ¡Tienes que escucharme!- pero un golpe lateral lo impactó y cayó de nuevo al piso.

"Gon, por favor…tienes que reaccionar, yo no soy Pitou…" sus ojos mostraron su gran tristeza al ver como una vez más comenzaba a recargar su Jajanken.

- ¿No harás nada, Killua?...solo dejarás que tu mejor amigo te mate…

El oji-azul tenía la mirada cubierta por sus cabellos, prefería morir en manos de Gon que hacerle algún tipo de daño.

- …Esa técnica…recuerdo como nació. Teníamos que pasar esa audición de prueba para entrar a Greed Island…- susurró con nostalgia.- Estabas enfadado y preocupado porque no sabías que técnica enseñar para probar que eras fuerte…- el moreno parecía oír lo que él decía…- Yo te dije que cada uno iría a buscar su técnica por su cuenta, porque quería competir contigo y contra la técnica fantástica que sabía que desarrollarías, y quería probarte que yo también podía ser muy fuerte; aunque…una parte de mí se arrepintió de no haberte ayudado a descubrirla. Deseaba tratar de ayudarte, pero…sabía que si no lo hacías por ti mismo, no podrías adecuarla totalmente a tu cuerpo y a tu forma de ser…

Killua levantó el rostro mirando con cariño al menor.

- Y lo lograste…esta técnica es perfecta para ti, es un gran éxito, Gon.

El moreno quedó inmóvil ante su presa…

- Ki…llu…a…- susurró casi inaudiblemente. En ese momento deshizo su ataque y una fuerte punzada en la cabeza lo invadió dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo.

- ¡Gon!- el albino se acercó a él preocupado.

- ¡No, Gon, obedece!- gritó con fuerza al tiempo que su mano se volvía puño. El cuerpo del menor reaccionó y se levantó para atacar de nuevo a su amigo; pero esta vez Killua frenaba sus ataques y forcejeaba con él. Gon estaba ahí adentro ¡y podía oírlo! Así que no podía dejar de tratar…

- ¡Gon, debes recordar…recuerda todo Gon! ¡Recuerda como nos conocimos, ¿el examen del cazador?...a Mito-san y tu abuela, a Kurapica y a Leorio, son nuestros amigos Gon, todos somos amigos gracias a ti, recuérdalo!

El moreno luchaba contra esas punzadas en su cabeza sin dejar de forcejar con el albino.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando fuiste a buscarme a mi casa, cuando Illumi me obligó a salirme de la prueba?, ¿Cuándo fuimos al coliseo del cielo para hacernos más fuertes, ahí nos entrenó Wing-san? ¡Gracias a él pudiste devolverle el favor a ese canalla de Hisoka, recuerdas?!

Gon parecía estar perdiendo el control cada vez más.

- ¡Cuando fuimos a Greed Island y dijiste que querías jugar de forma limpia el juego y divertirte haciéndolo, tal y como Ging lo hubiese querido! ¡Ahí nos hicimos mucho más fuertes, ¿sabes por qué?, porque Biske nos entrenó, porque reunimos todas las cartas y ganamos el juego juntos! ¡¿Recuerdas a Kite?, fue gracias a él que decidiste ser cazador y salir de Isla Ballena! ¡Vamos, recuérdalo!

Gon pareció llegar a su límite y se agarró la cabeza con brusquedad mientras retrocedía.

Killua sacó todas sus fuerzas y fue directo hacia él y lo tomó suavemente por los hombros.

- V-vete…- susurró casi inaudible y comenzando a forcejear con el oji-azul de nuevo.

- …Gon.- Killua podía notar la lucha interna que estaba enfrentando su amigo en su cabeza; era una escena horrible, como si tratara de contener una jaqueca que lo estaba matando.

- C-corre Killua…no quiero-o…h-herirte… – a pesar de que decía eso, su cuerpo seguía tratando de lastimar a Killua. Su voz era ronca y baja, sus expresiones faciales estaban forzándose al máximo y las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos. Verlo así hacía que su pecho le doliera más que nunca, incluso más que cuando lo vio cegado por la ira contra Pitou.

Killua recordó la última batalla que tuvieron contra Ryusu antes de que secuestrara a Gon y como él se había negado a irse. Por lo tanto, la decisión estaba tomada.

En un rápido movimiento hizo que el forcejeo parara y tomó ambas muñecas del moreno para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. Pasó una de sus manos por el cuello y la otra por la espalda del albino aferrándose a él lo más que podía, era un abrazo posesivo y denotaba profundidad.

- No me iré.- Sentenció.- Nunca me iré de tu lado, no importa lo que pase, de alguna forma siempre estaré contigo.- lo aferraba a él lo más que podía y apegó su boca al oído del moreno. - …Te amo, Gon. – le susurró sin importarle que su amigo le clavara las uñas con rabia y tratara de alejarse de él, sentía su sangre caer por la espalda, pero Killua no lo dejaba, ni lo dejaría. – Vuelve…te estoy esperando…

Lentamente y con indecisión de su cuerpo, Gon sacó las uñas de la piel albina, soltaba varios gruñidos y quejidos, Killua sentía como su amigo peleaba por salir de esa marioneta.

- K-Killua…elect…trocutame…-habló apenas.

- ¿Eh?- no entendía porque Gon le pedía que lo hiriera, no quería hacerlo.

- Porfa…vor…Ki…Killua…c-confía…en mí…

No quería hacerlo, pero si su Gon oculto dentro de esa marioneta se lo pedía, no habría más que discutir.

Aferró más el cuerpo del moreno al suyo, cerró los ojos y después solo sintió el fuerte impacto de la electricidad recorriendo ambos cuerpos y el alarido de dolor que soltaba el oji-castaño. Gon perdió la fuerza en las piernas y de no ser por los brazos del albino que nunca lo soltaron se hubiese golpeado. Lentamente se agachó con el moreno mientras este trataba de recuperarse. Le había dado un golpe no letal y que bordeaba casi la inconsciencia, pero no por eso dejaba de ser fuerte y doloroso.

- No… ¡no puede ser!- gritó exasperado el maestro al darse cuenta de que había perdido el control del cuerpo del niño. De inmediato sacó la piedra azul controladora otra vez; pero al intentar usarla de nuevo y activarla, los huesos de su brazo y de su mano de rompieron de inmediato dejando caer la piedra. Ahogó un grito de dolor.

"Ya no hay tiempo…" resignado guardó la piedra en su bolsillo con su otra mano. Solo le quedaba un poco de tiempo para una cosa más y no podía desperdiciarlo en el chico.

- Killua…es realmente…asombroso…- murmuraba el moreno con la cara hundida aun en el hombro del oji-azul…- Eso fue…suficiente para sacudir mi mente. Pero…duele mucho…es asombroso que puedas soportar esto con cada ataque. ¡Killua, es realmente genial!- le dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada marca Gon Freecss que solo él podría entregar. Killua sonrió aliviado y contento de ver de nuevo a su amigo.

- ¡Ya era hora de que volvieras, baka!- le picaba un poco la frente con un dedo más suave de lo habitual. – Solo te estabas haciendo de rogar.- Gon reía adolorido por la _afectuosa_ bienvenida del albino.

- P-perdóname por preocuparte, Killua.- en ese momento se acercó a su albino y lo abrazó por el cuello.- Gracias…

- ¡B-baka, no agradezcas!...tenía que venir por ti.- le dijo fingiendo enojo y devolviéndole el abrazo tomando la cintura del menor; fue apretándolo cada vez más contra sí, quería sentir a Gon lo más cerca posible, incluso hundió su rostro en el cuello de este haciendo que su amigo soltara un pequeño gemido.

- Killua…me haces cosquillas.- le decía enternecido por la conducta de albino favorito.

Una fuerte sacudida del lugar los hizo despertar y volver a la realidad.

- Ese maldito se ha ido- comprobó Killua. No había rastros de Ryusu, pero no había que ser un genio para saber a dónde iría.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Gon.

- Ariasu…- recordó preocupado el albino.- Gon, debemos darnos prisa.- le tomó la mano para que se levantara y sin soltársela salió corriendo con Gon tras de sí.

El pli-negro no entendía lo que pasaba ni a donde iban.

- ¿Te refieres a Alice?

- No. Ariasu es el secreto de estas montañas y pase lo que pase tenemos que evitar que despierte.

- ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?, no lo entiendo… ¿acaso está durmiendo, es peligroso que se despierte?

- No hay tiempo para que te cuente todo, prometo que después lo haré; ahora solo te diré una cosa para que entiendas…- lo miró con total seriedad en sus ojos alertando a Gon lo grave de la situación...- Ella proviene del Continente Oscuro.

**¡A continuación tendremos la Hunterpedia de Gon y Killua!**

- Gon to

- Killua no

- ¡Hunterpedia!- Ambos chibis aparecieron en el escenario…

- Hoy hablaremos sobre Ryusu.- comenzaba Killua mientras que por el costado aparecía un chibi Gon con marcas rojas y caminando con los brazos extendidos como un zombi hacia el albino…- Ryusu tenía la habilidad de controlar los sueños de las personas y meterse en su mente para manipular su información.- saltó hábilmente ante un intento del Gon por atraparlo.- Sin embargo, ahora que es más fuerte y que tiene la piedra controladora en sus manos es capaz de controlar totalmente el cuerpo de las personas.

Gon hizo otro intento más por atacarlo y Killua saltó de nuevo.

- Pero aun no puede controlarlo y tiene ciertas falencias.- lo esquivó de nuevo.- Y tal parece que se puede volver a una persona a la normalidad si uno despierta sus recuerdos dormidos. – dijo cambiando de posición y parándose detrás del zombi Gon antes de que este lo tomara de nuevo, le toca el hombro llamándolo y le da un rápido beso en la mejilla. Logrando que las marcas se fueran llorando de ahí y que Gon despertara.

- ¿Nani?… ¿qué pasó, Killua?- preguntó confundido.

- No te preocupes, no pasó nada.- Dijo revolviéndole los cabellos con cariño.

- ¿Eh?... ¡Demo…!

- ¡Ah, ya recordé, tenemos que ir a buscar a la anciana, a la ingenua y a la vieja bruja!- dijo tomando de una mano a su amigo y salió corriendo arrastrándolo consigo.

- ¡Demo…no entiendo nada, Killuaaaa!

_Continue…_

...

Debo hacer una aclaración para quienes no lo sepan aun: La saga del Continente Oscuro (también tiene otros nombres, como el sucesor de Netero) es la próxima saga de Hunter X Hunter. Eso…xD

Esto es todo por ahora, en el próximo lo entenderán todo porque ya se va acercando el final! :3

Bienvenido sea cualquier comentario o crítica o lo que deseen, estaré feliz de leerlas c:

Muuuuuchas gracias por leer! :D

Nos veremos dentro de muuuuy poco!

Cuídense! :D


	8. Verdades X En vano X Ariasu

Saludos gente! :D

Eh aquí el capítulo 8 de esta historia! Prometí revelar la verdad de una vez por todas y cumpliré :3

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y por el apoyo, en especial de aquellas personas incondicionales que con lluvia, viento y marea demuestran de alguna forma su apoyo! :') este será el penúltimo capítulo así que espero que les guste!

Disfrútenlo! c:

**Verdades X En vano X Ariasu**

- Eso…no es posible, Killua…- Gon se detuvo ante las palabras que el albino recién había declarado. - ¿Hay más del continente oscuro aquí?- el mayor se paró también.

- Gon…no…

- Killua…-le cortó con tono serio.- ¿Ariasu…es una hormiga quimera?- su voz era ronca.

- No.- dijo de inmediato para tratar de tranquilizar esos ojos castaños que parecían a punto de hundirse en un mar negro.- La verdad es que…aunque posiblemente provengan del mismo lugar, Ariasu solo parece ser una niña perdida.

En los ojos del moreno aparecieron las sombras de las hormigas quimeras, Killua temía esa reacción; así que se aproximó hasta su amigo y colocó sus manos en los hombros del menor, Gon pareció volver en sí.

- No es lo que parece, confía en mí y escúchame…

**Flash Back…**

- Esto será un tanto difícil de entender, quienes lo vimos aun no entendemos toda la verdad, pero…esto es lo que pasó…- todos los ojos se clavaron en Aiko.- Cuando yo nací, este templo ya existía y mi familia lo había habitado desde hace varias generaciones. Yo tenía tres hermanos…y una hermana, Ariasu.

Volteó la foto que tenía en sus manos y la mostró. Se veía una numerosa familia, tres niños de más o menos 13 a 15 años y dos pequeñas niñas, una era Aiko, y quien estaba a su lado era una niña más pequeña, de cabello muy largo y liso color cielo, al igual que sus ojos, demostraba en su sonrisa ver lo contenta que estaba.

- Ella siempre se veía más pequeña que yo desde que tengo memoria, era…diferente a todos los demás y no fue hasta los 10 años que mi madre me contó el porqué. Ariasu no pertenecía a mi familia, ni siquiera…pertenecía a este mundo…

- ¡¿Qué?!- Alice no creía lo que acababa de oír.

- No puede ser…- exclamó el albino.

- Eso significa… - pensó Biske en voz alta.

- No fue hasta un tiempo después que descubrimos que ella venía de un lugar al que llaman "El Continente Oscuro", un cazador viajero y de un sabio aspecto lo descubrió, mas nunca nos dijo cómo.

- ¡Pero esas cosas son peligrosas!, ¡Gon y yo las hemos enfrentado y son casi invencibles, de ahí provenían las Hormigas quimeras!- exclamó con rabia contenida el oji-azul al recordar a Pitou, al rey Meruem y a todos los otros junto con los problemas que les causaron; la muerte de tantos, del mismo Kite; el cambio de Gon, definitivamente eso fue lo peor de todo, no olvidó que casi pierde a su amigo aquella vez…

- Ariasu no era malvada, pero si era extremadamente poderosa.- continuó.- Mi madre me contó que lo que creían un meteorito se estrelló en las montañas cuando mi abuela apenas había nacido; en una especie de fortaleza circular, entre hojas de árbol raras y grandes, mis bisabuelos vieron una especie de bebé que brillaba de forma cegadora, con enormes ojos y marcas extrañas en las muñecas, solo dormía y parecía recién nacida. No tuvieron corazón para dejarla a su suerte y la llevaron a casa, al día siguiente, cuando despertó, quedó mirando a mi bisabuela por un momento y luego tomó la forma de una niña humana de unos seis años.

La cara de los tres espectadores no tenía precio, era la de un desconcierto total.

- Mis bisabuelos la adoptaron, la niña aprendió a hablar nuestra lengua con solo ver fijamente unos segundos a mi madre. Ella sabía que este no era su mundo, pero no sabía de dónde venía o porqué llegó aquí, solo cuando conocimos a ese cazador, varios años después, y al leer su mente pudo reconocer algunas cosas de lo que creyó su hogar; antes de que eso pasara, quedó con el nombre de Ariasu y pasó a ser solo una integrante más de la familia. Con el tiempo fueron dándose cuenta de los poderes que tenía, a pesar de que ella no crecía en tamaño ni forma, sus poderes aumentaban considerablemente con el tiempo.

- ¿Qué era capaz de hacer, abuela?

- Ella los llamaba sus "disfraces", cuando se concentraba en algo podía cambiar totalmente su forma de ser y realizar actos increíbles, nosotros alcanzamos a conocer seis de sus "disfraces", sus ojos también cambiaban de color al realizarlos y tenía un nombre para cada "disfraz", así ella podía advertir que iba a hacer. **Akari**: Podía agrandar, achicar, multiplicar o suprimir cualquier objeto; **Amaya**: Puede transformase en cualquier cosa o persona que ella quisiera que haya visto antes; **Akako**: Puede volver las cosas y lugares a como estaban antes; **Akiko**: Podía materializar cualquier objeto que viera la persona en su mente; **Ayame**: Puede ver y aprender los pensamientos de los demás con solo verlos, así aprendió a hablar y vio en la mente de mi madre una forma humana adecuada para ella; por último, **Akane: **con la que podía destruir o desintegrar lo que sea con solo mirarlo.

- ¡Esos son los nombres de las piedras!

- Si, Alice; les pusimos a cada una un nombre en honor a ella.

- Pero no entiendo.- habló Killua saliendo de su sorpresa.- ¿Por qué tuviste que sellarla en las montañas, si dices que no era peligrosa…?- el semblante de Aiko decayó al instante.

- Verás…cuando yo era niña, ella ya se encontraba tratando de entrenarse a sí misma y poder dominar sus fuerzas, pero le era muy difícil, más aun sin nadie aquí que pudiese orientarla porque ninguno sabíamos cómo controlarla tampoco. Ella no salía nunca, si el mundo descubría de lo que era capaz, no faltarían las personas malas que la obligarían a usar sus poderes por beneficio propio y la extorsionarían. Sin embargo, después de que yo conocí a Taisei y llegaron esos bandidos a vengarse por segunda vez, por accidente lograron ver de lo que Ariasu podía hacer y quisieron llevársela. Mi bisabuela había hecho prometer a Ariasu que nunca pelearía contra los humanos ni los dañaría; no obstante, ese día las cosas se salieron de control, la batalla se estaba perdiendo y Taisei y yo estábamos muy heridos, Ariasu no pudo soportarlo más y activó a **Akane **sin ser capaz de contenerse, y más de la mitad de las montañas quedaron destruidas terminando así nuestra batalla, tuvimos suerte de que no matara a ningún inocente por error. Ariasu, arrepentida, rápidamente uso su disfraz de **Akako** para volver las montañas a la normalidad, pero las vidas de los bandidos que buscaban venganza no se pudieron recuperar. Eso asustó a la niña y tomó la decisión de que lo mejor sería quedarse "dormida" hasta que su mente encontrara alguna manera de volver a su mundo o que alguien de ellos viniera a buscarla. Me pidió ayuda para sellar sus fuerzas y su sueño "eterno", y pude hacerlo usando todo mi poder espiritual.

- Pero sabían que no sería suficiente…- adelantó Killua.

- Por eso decidimos crear la Flor; con su poder, el sello del poder espiritual sería permanente al menos hasta que Ariasu estuviese lista y decidiera romperlo.

- No era su verdadera intención proteger las montañas y sus tesoros, solo era una pantalla para encubrir a la niña de la humanidad.- intervino el albino de nuevo.

- La verdad fue contada por última vez a quienes hicieron las piedras e hicimos la promesa de no revelar nada de esto al mundo para proteger a Ariasu.- las lágrimas finalmente escaparon de sus ojos.- No importa de qué especie haya sido, humana o no…ella era mi hermana, tenerla en mi familia fue lo más bello que pudimos vivir, ella traía luz y alegría a nuestra casa, su benevolencia e inocencia eran más pura que las de cualquier ser humano, no era su culpa el no poder controlar semejantes poderes.

Alice se levantó a tratar de calmar a su abuela, Biske había quedado pensativa con toda aquella información nueva, mientras que Killua no podía evitar sentir lástima por la niña, no era su culpa haber caído del Continente oscuro, ni la fuerza tan bestial que podía tener, él conocía de cerca aquella fuerza. Y tal vez por lo mismo fue la mejor decisión el dormir hasta que ella o alguien puedan hacer algo.

"Porque…si ella, que se supone era joven, puede hacer ese tipo de cosas; no quiero pensar siquiera el nivel que deben tener los "adultos" de su raza"

**Fin Flash Back**

De algo tenía total certeza el oji-azul, lo mejor sería que esa niña siguiera durmiendo.

- Ya veo…- Gon parecía haberse calmado por completo.- Killua, ¡ikuso!

El albino le dio una sonrisa de "ese es el Gon que conozco", chocaron sus puños y volvieron a emprender camino hacia el centro de la montaña.

…

Un estruendo ensordecedor se encargó de advertir a Aiko que la luz que veía al final del pasillo era la salida que buscaba.

- No te quedes atrás, Alice.- le decía a su nieta que venía pisándole los talones, esta asintió preparada para conocer a la famosa Ariasu.

Pero al llegar al lugar no pudo más que detenerse algo choqueada. Ella esperaba ver a la niña de la foto, durmiendo; sin embargo se encontró con la figura de Ariasu inmortalizada en la misma pared de roca que constituía la base de la montaña.

Parecía que estuviese viendo el sarcófago de una momia; la piedra estaba de pie, con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho; y a sus pies, en la misma roca, se encontraba un orificio en forma de Flor.

"Ahí deberían estar las piedras…"

- Abuela…- le llamó.- ¿Detrás de esa muralla está Ariasu?

Aiko miraba el lugar con dolor y culpa en los ojos. Negó lentamente sin dejar de observar.

- Ella es Ariasu.

Alice no pudo disimular una expresión tranquila. "¡¿Sé auto-convirtió en piedra?!". Al parecer aun no lograba darse cuenta de todo el poder que guardaba su "familiar reencontrado".

- Fue ella quien se encargó de crear esta montaña falsa para que no la encontraran.

- Y fue una idea excelente- se escuchó a unos metros aquella voz masculina.- una montaña hueca, ¡fascinante!, me hubiese encantado poder conocer a la niña antes de que se "durmiera".

- Ryusu, te pediré por última vez antes de que te arrepientas, detén esta locura.

- Llegas muy tarde, Aiko.- su voz fría y dolorida dejaba claro que no escucharía razones.

Apareció de las sombras, desde la otra esquina, el cuerpo herido, ensangrentado y con visibles fracturas graves; la sangre goteaba del costado de su cuerpo y de su brazo destruido.

Alice se asustó al verlo en ese estado, no entendía como podía caminar con esas lesiones y posiblemente con toda la sangre que perdió. Pero a él parecía no importarle, estaba enfermamente hipnotizado viendo la "piedra dormida".

- ¡Ryusu, debes soltar la piedra controladora; por tratar de manipularla es que has quedado en este estado, estás usando tu propia arma contra ti y ahora ella se encargará de controlar tu cuerpo y destruirlo!

- ¡¿Y crees que me importa este cuerpo insignificante?! Son solo huesos y venas con algo de sangre; ¡no tiene valor alguno!

- No digas eso, de nada sirve que mueras en vano…

- No será en vano.- rió suavemente.- Tienes razón, este cuerpo no soportará, mi poder no es suficiente, pero no importa ya, cuando más lo necesité tampoco estuvo para mí; ¡y todo es culpa tuya! ¡Y de ese malnacido engendro que tanto querías proteger!

- …

- Y ahora me devolverán el favor…

Sacó la piedra de su bolsillo otra vez y activó su Nen. Las piedras en la cartera de Aiko comenzaron a brillar y a vibrar a compás.

- ¡Ya basta, Ryusu!, ¡de nada servirá, Ariasu no puede revivir a nadie, no está dentro de sus poderes!

- ¡¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?! Siendo solo una niña pudo hacer todas esas maravillas que un humano no podría con siglos de entrenamiento, ¿te imaginas si logro entrar en su mente y la obligo a desarrollar los suficientes sus poderes para que la muerte ya no sea un impedimento? ¡¿Tienes idea de que lo que está a punto de ocurrir?!

- No sigas…

- Vamos a burlar a la muerte, Aiko; tú y yo seremos testigos del famoso "elixir de la vida"

- No sabes lo que dices. ¡Además, no podrás despertarla y nunca te daré las otras piedras!

- Ya no las necesito, con esta y mi poder es suficiente.- la mujer lo miró suspicaz.- Vamos Aiko… ¿no quieres ver a tu amado esposo de nuevo, y a tu hija? Dime niña…- se dirigió a la peli-naranja.- ¿Quieres conocer a tus padres, verdad? Pues no sufras más, yo arreglaré eso por ti…

- ¡No te atrevas!, Ariasu aun no sabe controlarse, podría terminar extinguiendo a la mitad del planeta.

- Pues entonces yo viviré en la mitad sobreviviente con mi familia a mi lado; la familia que tú me arrebataste, Aiko.

- No seas injusto.- dijo con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.- Nadie pudo anticipar que esa tragedia ocurriría. ¿Qué es lo que diría tu hija si ve que…?

- ¡Silencio!, ¡no te atrevas a hablar de mi hija en lo que te quede de vida, vieja! ¡Por tu culpa no está con nosotros, no eres digna de mencionarla!

La ira, el rencor y el dolor que lo habían alimentado por tanto tiempo, por fin tomaron total control de él.

Apretó la piedra con fuerza en su puño y el brillo azul junto con el rojo se apoderaron del lugar, comenzó a temblar con fuerza, tanto así que ambas cayeron al piso, las piedras del techo comenzaban a ceder, todo la montaña terminaría derrumbándose si esto continuaba.

- ¡Madre!- Biske apareció corriendo hacia ellas y las ayudó a ponerse de pie otra vez.- ¿Qué está pasando?

- Quiere despertar a Ariasu para manipular su fuerza…- la preocupación era evidente en su tono. Biske analizó la situación y sus posibilidades, tirarse a atacarlo mientras esté usando su Nen mezclado con la piedra era peligroso, y tampoco podría usar su fuerza bruta ya que el lugar terminaría por ceder y Ariasu quedaría enterrada en los escombros sin que puedan dejar la Flor como su "guardia".

- ¡Biske!- Gon y Killua llegaron por el pasillo del medio, estaban entre las Krugar y Ryusu. - ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!

El temblor era cada vez más fuerte, costaba mantenerse en pie y más rocas caían sobre ellos, Biske las rompía para que no dañaran a su familia, mientras que Gon y Killua las pateaban en el aire.

De pronto el silencio los invadió por un segundo, para luego sentir una fuerte onda de poder que brotaba desde Ryusu y los mandaba contra las paredes del lugar. La luz azul se hizo implacable, y los rayos rojos y azules fueron directo hacia "Ariasu"

- ¡No!

Los potentes rayos la impactaron con fuerza causando un temblor aun más fuerte que el anterior.

- ¡Vamos, Killua!

- ¡Quietos, no se muevan!- ordenó Biske.- Si uno de esos rayos los tocan, o quedan de inmediato bajo su control y mueren. Fíjense que él no se está conteniendo en lo absoluto.

- ¡Pero tía, morirá si sigue así…!

Y Alice tenía razón, ambos cazadores se fijaron en el cuerpo brillante de Ryusu, como las venas se le marcaban de forma excesiva, como si estuviesen a punto de explotar; su pierna derecha se fracturaba en varias partes y su columna comenzaba a doblarse también.

- ¡Detente!- le suplicó Aiko al ver semejante escena, las lágrimas aumentaron y en vano trató de llegar hasta él porque su hija la tomó del brazo deteniéndola sin ninguna intención de soltarla.

El alarido de dolor no se hizo esperar más mientras su cuerpo seguía "autodestruyéndose", se notaban las costillas fracturándose y la sangre brotando de todos los lados posibles, incluso de la nariz y ojos. Ya era tarde, el daño había llegado hasta su cerebro.

- ¡No, solo un poco más de tiempo…solo un poco más!

Suplicaba al aire mientras trataba de poner más fuerza en sus rayos y su cuerpo cedía ante los daños. Pero la "piedra" solo temblaba, no se movía, no despertaba… Ryusu, vio con desesperación la escena mientras que sus ojos iban perdiendo la nitidez de la imagen…

No había funcionado, era el fin.

Sus piernas fracturadas no pudieron sostenerlo más y cayó al piso mientras sentía como sus vertebras y cuello se trisaban, sentía su sangre alrededor, tibia como estar en las termas…

- Ella adoraba las termas…-susurró mirando el techo mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas…- Perdóname, hija…hice todo…lo que pude, pero…no pude hacerte vol…

Los rayos rojos se extinguieron en ese momento y el lugar quedó solo iluminado por las luces azules de la piedra que envolvían a Ariasu.

Aiko se dejó caer de rodillas y Alice la abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba en silencio en su pecho. Biske miraba el cuerpo conteniendo sus lágrimas al igual que los niños.

Era inevitable sentir lástima y compasión por él, posiblemente si alguno de ellos estuviese en su situación, tal vez habrían hecho cosas parecidas, o lo mismo incluso… era un padre buscando traer de vuelta consigo a su niña; tratando de liberarla del cruel destino al que él la había condenado, por el simple hecho de ser su hija…

Killua fue el primero en reaccionar.

- Aiko.- le llamó.- la montaña aun no deja de temblar.

Y tenía razón, el movimiento seguía creciendo y las piedras se desmoronaban desde el techo y a los lados…

- ¡La montaña cederá en cualquier momento!- habló Gon.

- ¡¿Abuela, que ha…?!- Se calló a sentir como el miedo la invadía con un escalofrío. - ¡Miren!

La piedra que ahora era Ariasu, estaba temblando al compás con la montaña, mientras los ojos se piedra comenzaban a abrirse demostrando un fuerte brillo azulado en ellos.

- Está…despertándose…- Biske no quería decirlo, no estaba segura de que fuese una buena situación.

Aiko corrió a acercarse a la roca, pero al tratar de tocarla, un fuerte rayo azul la mandó por donde había venido, la mano le sangraba, obviamente las piedras ya estaban perdiendo el control.

- ¿Madre, estás bien?

- Tenemos que unir las piedras lo antes posible…- tomó su cartera y sacó las cinco piedras Nen que brillaban con fuerza.

- Yo iré por la azul.- aclaró Killua.

- ¡Espera, Killua, es muy pelig…!- pero Gon la detuvo al ponerle la mano en el hombro.

- Debes confiar en Killua, él puede.- le habló con esa determinación que solo sus ojos castaños poseían.

- Madre, ¿Qué haremos con el centro?

- Puedo hacer uno nuevo, pero…no sé si podrá resistir mil años sin romperse otra vez.

- Aiko-san, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó un ansioso Gon. Aiko iba a negárselo pero se detuvo y lo miró fijamente…podría funcionar.

- Gon, quiero que me prestes un poco de tu poder de intensificación.

- ¿Eh?, ¡claro!, pero… ¿cómo...?

- Entiendo.- captó Biske. - Puede que funcione. Gon, quiero que pongas ambas manos en los hombros de mi madre.- El moreno asintió de inmediato y obedeció, Aiko ya estaba de rodillas en el piso con las piedras frente a ella. – Cuando yo te diga, Gon, irás depositando tu aura en sus hombros lentamente, debes ser cuidadoso.

- ¡Okey!

- Ahora. – mandó.

El moreno comenzó a emitir su aura mientras sentía como la mujer adulta la absorbía con su cuerpo, era extraño, se sentía como si te aspiraran las manos. Aiko cerró sus ojos y concentró su poder Nen en sus viejas manos, lentamente este comenzaba a crecer.

Killua llegó en ese momento con la piedra, su mano estaba sangraba y tenía incluso rastros de quemaduras. Gon volteo a verlo con intención de examinarlo.

- ¡No te distraigas!- le regañó la rubia, mientras rápidamente dejaba la piedra azul con las demás.

- ¡Ah, hai!- Gon volvió de inmediato a su labor. Killua los miró sin entender, no era momento para que Gon le diera un masaje a la anciana. Luego notó como el aura desaparecía de las manos de su amigo. Lo entendió enseguida.

- Increíble, no sabía que eso se podía hacer.

- ¿Qué hace Gon, tía Biske?

- Mi madre está absorbiendo el aura de Gon, así, usando ese Nen ajeno logra intensificar su propio Nen para crear el centro de la Flor.

- Oh… ¿la abuela puede hacer eso con todos, o solo con Gon por ser de intensificación?

- Al parecer solo con Gon, y está funcionando.

Y Gon podía notarlo, sentía como Aiko le drenaba la energía del cuerpo, pero debía resistir, era la única manera en la que podía ayudar y no se dejaría derrotar por el cansancio…

Killua lo observaba un poco preocupado, sabía que se estaba esforzando mucho.

Un brillo salió de las manos de Aiko y se comprimió hasta formarse un círculo, pero Aiko no lo soltó sino hasta después de 30 minutos, cuando las piedras comenzaron solas a moverse hacia ese "círculo" y a unirse a este como si fueran imanes.

Cuando la última de ellas, la azul controladora logró unirse, Aiko dejó su postura y la Flor renacida cayó en sus manos, mientras que a su espalda caía un moreno exhausto.

- ¡Gon! – El albino llegó hasta su lado, agachándose.- ¿Estás bien?

La respiración de Gon era agitada, pero se esforzó en esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción para su amigo, cerrándole un ojo y enseñándole el pulgar en alto. Killua sonrió divertido ante el gesto.

La Flor estaba unida otra vez y eso era todo un alivio, pero había un problema…

- Nee tía Biske.- llamó la menor y miró hacia la piedra que aun tenía sus ojos semi-abiertos. - ¿El sello se ha roto, verdad?

Biske miró a Ariasu también, así era, si ella había despertado significa que el sello del poder espiritual que su madre había formado colapsó al momento de no tener la Flor como apoyo para mantener dormida a la niña.

- Tía…- llamó de nuevo, se notaba total determinación en sus ojos. – Mi abuela ya ha hecho mucho, ahora me toca a mí.- Biske la miró meditando la situación.

- ¿Estás segura?, no habrá vuelta atrás…

- Lo sé, pero estoy lista.

Biske le acarició la cabeza con cariño, era ver a su hermana pequeña a su lado, valiente y decidida.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti, Alice.- la niña le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso frente a la "piedra". Juntó sus manos a la altura de su pecho y haciendo algunos símbolos con los dedos, una potente luz emanó de sus manos y pecho. Un círculo de luz celeste se formó a sus pies y la brisa que comenzaba a surgir era extrañamente tibia y espesa a la vez.

- ¡Alice, no!- trató de detenerla Aiko, dirigiéndose hasta ella, pero Biske la interceptó.

- No existe otra forma; además, la decisión fue de ella, madre. Es hora de que ella elija su camino.

Aiko no fue capaz de rebatirle a su hija, todo era cierto; ella ya no tenía los poderes espirituales para crear otro sello, Biske tampoco, la única capaz de hacerlo era Alice, y también era consciente de su deseo de ser cazadora profesional, pero siempre tuvo tanto miedo de perderla, como a Kanon, y más al considerarla más como su hija pequeña que como su nieta, que la detuvo mucho tiempo sin ser consciente de ello.

Gon y Killua observaban a la niña con asombro, eso no era Nen, y aunque a ella le faltase mucho en ese aspecto, su poder espiritual era de temer.

- Madre, Alice no podrá volver a usar su poder espiritual después de esto.

- Lo sé…desde ahora en adelante, deberías entrenarla, Biske…

La rubia se sorprendió por las palabras de su madre, al fin había comprendido los sentimientos de su nieta.

Una voz las sacó de sus respectivos pensamientos.

- Biske-chan, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi…

Todos quedaron atónitos al oír esa dulce e infantil voz tras la roca, su boca no se movía, pero no era necesario tampoco.

- ¿A-Ariasu?

Claro, como Biske y Shiori se fueron de casa casi desde que nacieron para tener sus entrenamientos especiales, no alcanzaron a conocer a Ariasu; aunque ella si las vio antes de que se fueran; solo Kanon, la menor de ellas, había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

La "piedra" miró a la anciana.

- Tu hija es muy fuerte, Aiko-chan, debes estar orgullosa.

Los ojos de Aiko se llenaron de lágrimas espesas, al fin volvía a escuchar la voz de su adorada hermanita.

- No llores, Aiko…- le pidió cual niño pide a su madre que duerma con él. – Tranquilízate, esto es lo que debe suceder. Debes seguir con tu vida, hermana; yo estaré bien.

Biske se acercó a su madre para consolarla, mientras los ojos de Ariasu se posaban sobre la niña.

- Tú serás quien me ayude a dormir ahora, ¿no?

- Sí, discúlpame por favor.

- Al contrario…- le decía con una voz suave y gentil- Te lo agradezco mucho, Alice. Y también por cuidar a Aiko por mí.

La niña sintió como sus ojos se inundaban ahora, hubiese deseado tener a esa niña en su casa.

- Hubiésemos sido buenas amigas.- le adelantó Ariasu leyendo su mente. Luego miró a ambos niños que se mantenían al margen de la situación.- Muchas gracias…

Ambos le sonrieron con compasión, ella no era como esos monstruos quimera, Killua tenía razón, solo era una niña perdida…

- Ariasu, ya está listo el vínculo, te sellaré ahora.

- De acuerdo. Aiko…- le llamó por última vez.- Esta será la última vez que me veas.- Le dijo de la forma más maternal que pudo, la anciana sentía como su corazón se encogía.- Gracias por todo, no pude haber pedido una mejor familia en este mundo.

Su voz sonó como un murmullo de paz antes de cerrar los ojos y que Alice juntara sus manos en un nuevo símbolo; en ese momento, la Flor se elevó hasta los pies de Ariasu y quedó unida a la roca; se emitió un potente último relámpago de luz y el símbolo que antes había hecho la niña con sus manos ahora estaba grabado en la piedra.

A penas soltó el vínculo, Alice calló inconsciente al piso. Biske alcanzó a tomarla antes de que se golpeara.

- Lo hiciste muy bien, Ali.- felicitó en un susurro.

Aiko aun estaba conmocionada, ya era hora de dejar dormir en paz a hermana, ella tenía razón, su vida no sería eterna y la próxima vez que Ariasu despertara, ella no estaría viva para verla.

- Dulces sueños, Ariasu-nee-san…

…

A penas volvieron a sellar a la niña, la montaña dejó de temblar y todos se dispusieron a salir junto con los rayos del sol que ya se estaban apoderando del lugar…

Biske llevaba en su espalda a Alice, aun inconsciente; mientras que Killua imitó el gesto y llevaba a su reclamón amigo que aun estaba exhausto.

- Killua…- refunfuñaba.-…Te digo que estoy bien…- su voz se escuchaba pesada y somnolienta.- Puedo caminar solo…

- Bueno, bueno…- el albino le contestaba sonriente y ya cansado de seguir discutiendo el asunto. No lo soltaría, si Gon quería ser terco, él lo sería aun más el día de hoy.

- Déjame en el piso, mira…tengo piernas.

- ¿En serio? Uf, que alivio, pensé que esas cosas que te colgaban a los lados nos estaban siguiendo.

- ¡No es divertido, Killua!- le recriminaba golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro, sin embargo el cansancio era bastante y terminó por apoyar su cabeza en la espalda albina.- No es…gracioso…- el sueño ganaría esta ronda.

- Si lo es…

- No lo es…

- Si lo es…

- No…lo…es…

Killua le sonrió con cariño, su amigo ahora estaba bien y descansaba en su espalda, todo rastro de angustia en él desapareció con ese pensamiento.

…

Al llegar a la casa, Biske fue a recostar a su sobrina mientras que Aiko se retiraba a descansar a su habitación, aun estaba algo afectada por el asunto.

Killua subió a un Gon totalmente dormido a la pieza, pero a penas lo recostó este "semi-despertó" sin abrir los ojos, solo siendo consciente de que ya estaba en su cama.

El oji-azul lo arropó con la manta y llevó su mano hasta la morena, al menos eso sentía el menor; hasta que fue capaz de darse cuenta de una ligera presión en sus labios que se convertían en una agradable y cálida caricia.

"¿Killua…me…está…?"

El albino rompió el contacto y apoyó su frente contra la morena.

"Definitivamente, siempre pasaré sustos junto a este testarudo…" pensó depositando un segundo beso ahora en su frente, antes de disponerse a salir. Moría de hambre, comería algo antes de dormir un rato; Pero unas manos que atraparon las suyas antes de que las despegara de la cama, lo detuvieron…

El albino miró sorprendido ¡¿No estaba dormido?!

- ¡Killua, esta es la segunda vez que me robas un beso!- le dijo con cara que fingía molestia, pero esa traviesa sonrisa lo delataba, solo quería molestarlo un rato. El albino se sonrojó mínimamente y desvió la mirada aparentando inocencia.

- De hecho…es como la cuarta.- soltó, ahora el sorprendido era el moreno.

- ¡¿Eh?!

- Es que tienes el sueño muy pesado…- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa de "Jaque mate".

Así que Killua Zoldyck tenía la mala costumbre de robarle besos cuando él dormía, definitivamente le sería útil recordar eso.

…

Alice comenzaba a volver en sí, vio a su tía sentada a los pies de su cama, le sonreía cálidamente.

- Me alegra que despertaras, Ali.

- ¿Tía?

- No me digas tía…- la única razón de no regañarla antes era por la pelea y todo eso, ahora ya no habían "excusas".

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En la casa, claro. Ya todo está bien, Ali. Gracias a ti, Ariasu pudo volver a dormir.

- ¿Pero…y la abuela?

- Dale un poco de tiempo, es un tema difícil para ella, pero ya verás que se recuperará. Ahora debe estar descansando abajo.

- ¿Y Gon, y Killua?

- También están recuperando sus fuerzas. Te lo digo, ahora todo está bien- al fin la niña pareció ceder y tranquilizarse.

- Que alivio…

- Pero ahora tenemos que hablar de otro tema.

- ¿Eh?

- Ali, usaste todo tu poder espiritual allá, no podrás volver a tenerlo en años y solo será una pequeña cantidad comparada con lo que tenías antes. Ya no podrás ser la sacerdotisa que cuide este templo…o al menos, no si tú quieres…

- ¿Eh, por qué lo dices?

- Te daré dos opciones- espetó alegre la rubia.- Uno, te quedas aquí tratando de proteger las montañas y el templo aunque ya no tengas tu poder espiritual; o dos, te vienes a entrenar conmigo un tiempo para que pases el examen del cazador y aprendas a aprovechar tu Nen.

La niña no cabía en la sorpresa, un calor invadió su pecho, al fin sentía que tenía la oportunidad que estaba buscando; pero su semblante cambio ligeramente…

- Pero…la abuela…

- Daijobou, mi madre es más fuerte de lo que crees, te lo acaba de demostrar al pelear, ¿no?, aunque estoy segura de que no uso ni la mitad de su fuerza, a decir verdad, si solo usara mi fuerza bruta podría vencerla, pero si fuera una batalla de Nen, aun no podría ganarle…

- Wow…

- En fin, ella está de acuerdo, ahora es solo tu decisión.

La niña sonrió abiertamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Claro que iré contigo, tía Biske!

- Que no me digas tía…pero te lo advierto, no seré suave contigo.

Alice la miró con determinación.

- Eso espero…- le contestó firme.

- Ah, también hay otra regla. Debes quedarte al menos seis meses más aquí, mi madre necesitará ayuda con los nuevos candidatos.

- ¿Eh, qué candidatos?

- Con todo esto de la Flor, no te lo dijimos. Hace un tiempo que están llegando cartas de niños y niñas que quieren aprender a manejar su poder espiritual y ayudar a proteger las montañas.

- ¡No lo puedo creer, ¿por qué no lo dijeron antes?!

- Discúlpanos- le pidió avergonzada, lo había olvidado, tosió para recuperar la compostura- El punto es que vendrán en una semana más y ahí deberás ayudarlos a aprender lo básico, luego de seis meses comenzará tu verdadero desafío; será duro, te lo advierto.

Pero la peli-naranja no podía más que sentir felicidad, daría lo mejor de sí para lograr su meta.

…

Ambos cazadores seguían en la pieza, ahora discutiendo quien sabe qué…

- ¡Eso es mentira, puedo hacer todo lo que tú haces!

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tal hacer un arma con tu mano?

- Eh…etto…

- O soportar corrientes eléctricas excesivas.

- …

- O algo más simple.- le decía divertido y complacido por la situación de ver a su amigo molesto y con las mejillas sonrojadas en infladas como globo.-…como mentir.

Gon saltó de inmediato de la cama para encararlo, daba pasos hacia el albino mientras lo regañaba.

- ¡Sabes que mentir no está bien, Killua, no es nada de lo que puedas estar orgu…- y cayó al piso, ¡con solo dar tres pasos cayó al piso! mientras volteaba su rostro hacia su pierna con horror, al ver como esta temblaba ligeramente y no le respondía.

El pánico se apoderó del rostro albino, quien llegó a su lado más rápido que sus mismos rayos y lo ayudó a voltearse para que quedara sentado en el piso.

- No…no puede ser…vencimos a Ryusu…- no lo entendía, ¿qué habían hecho mal, que les faltó por hacer? Se supone que todo estaba bien ahora. Miró a su amigo tirado en el piso con la cabeza gacha para que no viera su rostro, comenzaba a sentir como la preocupación y la culpa se apoderaba de él…

- Gon…yo…

- Killua…- le interrumpió con tono serio.- Creo que tú…ya sabes…que yo… ¡si soy capaz de mentir!- le gritó alegremente y enseñándole la lengua.

- ¡¿Ah?!

La risa del menor no tardó en aparecer.

- ¡Killua, te pusiste tan pálido que creí que ibas a desaparecer!

- ¡No es gracioso!- le regañaba mientras su dedo le golpeaba sin piedad en la cabeza, aun así, Gon no dejaba de reírse…

- ¿Te dije que podía hacerlo?; además, ya no debes preocuparte, Killua! ¿Lo ves?- Se puso de pie, dio unos saltos y luego se colocó en posición invertida e hizo flexiones con un brazo a la vez.- ¡Ya estoy curado...!- se paró sobre sus pies otra vez y luego se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.- Y todo es gracias a ti...- sin borrar su sonrisa, se acercó a él lo suficiente como para tomarle la mejilla con su mano. El mayor se sonrojó de inmediato.

- ¿P-pero qué ha…haces?- preguntó tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

- Hmm...Nada, es solo que...me gusta verte de cerca...- dijo soltándolo de forma natural, como quien dice: Buenos días, sus ojos tranquilos se posaron en los zafiro, esto causó en el albino un sonrojo más pronunciado, Gon sonrió ante la reacción nerviosa del oji-azul.

Killua desvió la mirada...

- Entonces... ¿Por qué no…te...acercas...un poco más?...-preguntó casi en un susurro.

El sorprendido ahora era Gon, pero sin esperar mucho, obedeció. Se acercó al punto de que ya no había casi nada de espacio entre sus cuerpos.

- ...Un...poco más...- dijo en un hilo de voz y aun sin mirarlo.

Gon acercó su rostro hacia el de su amigo, pero él aun no lo miraba, y el menor ya comenzaba a sentir esa necesidad de los labios blanquecinos.

- Más...- dijo en un suspiro que sonó algo molesto; Gon acató. Sus narices ya estaban rozándose, solo faltaba un último impulso.

El oji-azul aun huía de su mirada y el moreno empezaba a desesperarse, así que tomó suavemente el mentón de su mejor amigo. El mayor ya no pudo resistirse más a la mirada castaña...veía lo confortables que era, con un toque de desesperación y un cálido amor grabado en esas grandes almendras.

- Cierra los ojos…- pidió el más joven, el oji-azul fue quien obedeció ahora y se entregó totalmente a las emociones que lo embriagaban.

Gon dio el último impulso y suavemente presionó sus labios contra los de Killua, acto seguido, lo abrazó por la cintura; y él no pudo evitar estremecerse en sus brazos, aun parecía que le faltaba acostumbrarse a aquellos contactos; el mayor enredó con miedo sus manos en los cabellos negros, Gon acariciaba sus labios delicadamente con cada roce y el albino correspondía dejándose llevar por ese dulce encuentro que deseaba que nunca tuviese fin.

…

Aiko y Biske habían terminado de enterrar el cuerpo de Ryusu; hicieron tres tumbas, las otras dos eran simbólicas, para que se notara que Ryusu estaba donde pertenecía, junto a su familia.

Aiko dejó flores en los tres montículos, y la foto de la niña que Ryusu traía, quedó en la tumba pequeña de en medio, entre ambos padres.

La mayor recitó unas oraciones y Biske mantenía un silencioso respeto. Debía admitir que la situación de Ryusu le causaba bastante pena, hubiese deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes.

"Solo espero que se haya podido reunir con su familia allá arriba, donde sea que estén…"

- Hija, creo que Hiro ya recuperó la consciencia…- anunció la anciana, y así era. Pasaron toda la tarde en el lugar de batalla curando a los cuatro "cómplices" de Ryusu, y al terminar prepararon las tumbas. Afortunadamente ninguno había muerto, Hiro (quien usaba bombas) quedó con heridas serias en las piernas pero podría recuperarse en unos meses; Shinjo (el de los discos de fuego), quedó con quemaduras graves pero aun tratables; el que peleó contra Alice seguía aturdido, pero nada grave; y aquel que creaba las bestias Nen fue el más herido, su torso estaba totalmente destrozado.

"Aun así, Killua se contuvo de no dañar sus órganos vitales…ese niño…" pensaba la rubia mientras llegaba hasta Hiro para explicarle la situación y tranquilizarlo.

- Ya hemos llamado al doctor, pronto estarás bien.- le dijo de forma maternal.

Los ojos del hombre se revistieron de lágrimas…

- Muchas gracias…- le susurró sollozando. Ya eran libres, al fin habían recuperado sus cuerpos y sus vidas.

…

De vuelta en la casa, Alice volvió a caer en un estado de semi-inconsciencia, su cuerpo debía acostumbrase a no valerse más de esa fuente de energía que era su poder espiritual.

El ex asesino había bajado por algo de comer, su estómago se lo exigía; sin embargo Gon aun se sentía cansado y prefirió quedarse arriba para tomar un baño y luego dormir un rato más…

- Nee Killua, esta vez me dejarás bañarme solo, ¿verdad?

El albino se sonrojó con furia al recordar su pequeño "desliz" del otro día cuando entró como todo un polizón mientras él se bañaba.

- ¡Cl-claro que no, idiota!- le gritó como pudo y bajó de inmediato. No quiso entrar y encarar a su amigo y su sonrisa de triunfo el resto de la tarde, hasta que la noche llegó y el sueño le rogaba que dejara el orgullo de lado a cambio de una almohada en su cabeza.

Killua entró a la habitación que compartía con su mejor amigo, la tenue luz de la lámpara de velador era lo único que alumbraba el lugar.

El albino dirigió la mirada a su cama, en ella estaba Gon con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tranquila.

"Debe seguir exhausto…" pensó con cariño. Seguramente el estar controlado, hacer varias veces su Jajanken para matarlo y luego usar su Nen para aumentar el de Aiko pudieron tener algo que ver con eso… (creo yo XD)

Como se había dormido encima sin intención de taparse, el oji-azul se acercó y lo cubrió con la manta. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama sin dejar de mirarlo. Ahora podía respirar tranquilo, su amigo estaba aquí y ya estaba bien, se notaba la paz en su rostro. Acarició suavemente su cabeza. Gon y sus locuras siempre lo dejaban al borde de su resistencia mental…

Se acercó con sumo cuidado y sin prisa alguna, como si fuesen a romperse, presionó sus labios contra los de él de la forma más tenue que sus ganas le dejaron. Estuvo así al menos unos cuantos segundos y cuando se desprendió de ellos, le dedico una última sonrisa dispuesto a salir de ahí.

Y lo hubiese hecho de no ser por una mano que aprisionó la suya mientras que un brazo ajeno lo amarraba de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia atrás.

- Te atrapé.- susurraron en su oído. Ya había aprendido los movimientos de Killua, todo estuvo fríamente calculado.

No pudo reaccionar contra eso, fue demasiado tarde. En un invisible movimiento lo recostó en la cama invirtiendo las posiciones, ahora Gon estaba sobre el albino, acorralándolo con ambos brazos en sus hombros y con una sonrisa de victoria.

Killua lo miraba confundido y avergonzado ya era la segunda vez que lo atrapaba, definitivamente habría que cambiar de técnica; él tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción casi traviesa en su rostro; no obstante, su mirada reflejaba un vacío llenado, brillaban aun con la poca luz que había en la pieza.

- Esta vez no te dejaré escapar de mí.- dijo triunfante.

- G...Gon...no...

- ¿No…?- le sonreía travieso y acortando la distancia entre ambos rostros.

- ¡S-suéltame!

- No quiero...- ronroneaba acercándose a él.

- ¡Gon…no…no te atrevas a…! ¿Oh?- Pero la mirada de su acosador cambio de forma abrupta al notar en el cuello albino y en sus hombros rastros de heridas y de sangre.

Es cierto, él causó eso. Aunque no pudiese controlarse, grabó en sus propios ojos el sufrimiento de Killua al momento que él trataba de herirlo y asesinarlo.

"Killua nunca me atacó, ya después ni se defendía de mis golpes…" recordó triste.

Se paró de la cama y se dirigió al baño sin decir nada.

- ¿Gon?- el mayor se sentó un poco preocupado, ¿acaso se había sentido mal porque él le pidió que pararan? …no hablaba en serio, solo era…la costumbre.

El oji-castaño volvió con algo entre sus manos, era un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Gon llegó hasta su lado otra vez.

- Killua, déjame curarte.- pidió.

- ¿Qué?- vio algunas marcas en su cuerpo que de hecho no había notado antes porque ni las sentía. ¿Eso era todo?- Esto no es nada, Gon. Déjalo.

- ¡Por favor, Killua! ¡Te lastimé mucho cuando peleamos, así que déjame curarte!

- Ya te dije que no es necesario, no es nada gr… ¡oe!- Gon se había tirado sobre él para tratar de sacarle la polera.- ¡Gon, no seas necio!- Killua luchaba por bajarla y su amigo por subirla.

- ¡Tú eres el necio aquí!

- ¡Ya baste, bájate!- le mandaba sonrojado.

- ¡Lo haré apenas te cure!

Entre forcejeo, gritos, reclamos y quejas; Gon logró sacarle, a duras penas, la polera al albino e inmovilizarlo con sus piernas. Untó el algodón en el alcohol y sus ojos viajaron a sus uñas, aun tenía rastros de sangre en ellas, se sintió triste al reconocer esa sangre ajena; volvió a concentrarse en el algodón y miró a Killua advirtiéndole con la mirada que no se moviera; lo cual, para el albino, fue una clara señal de "retirada" y comenzó a moverse otra vez y con más fuerza para quitárselo de encima.

Gon no tenía cuatro brazos así que si no pensaba rápido, Killua no tardaría en escapar. Al no ver nada más, decidió improvisar y sus manos desataron su cinturón y lo alejaron de sus pantalones.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- se detuvo el mayor ante el repentino acto del menor, y este aprovechó su sorpresa para amarrarle las muñecas al respaldo de fierro de la cama.

¡Listo! Ahora estaba a su total disposición. La cara roja de Killua demostraba todo su enojo y vergüenza ante la escena. ¡Es que Gon era imposible!

- ¡Ahora quédate quieto!...empezaré por este corte en tu pecho.- un poco más arriba del pezón tenía un corte más o menos profundo, y apenas sintió el ardor del líquido no pudo omitir un gemido que más parecía de enojo que de dolor. Al escucharlo y ser consciente de su respiración agitada, el menor no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, tenía a Killua con el torso desnudo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillosos bajo su cuerpo; el ardor cubría ahora sus propias mejillas.

Después de un rato y gran esfuerzo pudo terminar con la "parte de arriba" del oji-azul; pero sabía que habían restos de sangre en su pantalón, por lo cual habían heridas debajo…esto no sería fácil.

- Killua, te voy a quitar el pantalón para curarte las piernas…- habló en el tono más sutil y lógico que pudo.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- obviamente el tono le importó un pepino al mayor. - ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

Ambos estaban acalorados y avergonzados, pero ninguno iba a ceder así de fácil…

- ¡N-no tiene nada de malo, es para curarte nada más!

- ¡Olvídalo, Gon, te dije que esto es inútil, yo me curo solo!

- ¡Pero fue por mi culpa que quedaste así, es lo menos que puedo hacer!

- ¡Q-que no es necesario!

- ¡Que si lo es, quédate quieto!

La puerta se abrió en ese momento…

- ¡No te muevas tanto, Killua!

- ¡Lo haces muy brusco y haces que duela más!

- ¡No seas bebé, déjame ponértelo de una vez!- fue lo último que Gon alcanzó a decir antes de escuchar como una bandeja caía al piso, para darse cuenta como una impactada maestra rubia miraba atónita la escenita.

Killua amarrado con un cinturón a la cama, semidesnudo, más despeinado y agitado de lo usual con las mejillas totalmente rojas; y un Gon que estaba encima de él, con una mano en el pecho de Killua y con la otra bajándole el pantalón.

La cara de Biske era todo un poema…

- No es lo que crees…- trató Killua.

Pero hasta él mismo estaba consciente de que era demasiado tarde, la mente de Biske ya había visto todo lo que necesitaba para molestarlos el resto de sus vidas…

...

**¡A continuación tendremos la Hunterpedia de Gon y Killua!**

- Gon to

- Killua no

- ¡Hunterpedia!- Ambos chibis aparecieron en el escenario…

- Hoy hablaremos de Ariasu…- comenzó Gon mientras la pantallita dejaba ver a la mencionada pequeña de pelo liso color cielo.- Ella es una "niña" que proviene del Continente oscuro, cayó a la tierra por accidente y como sus poderes eran casi incontrolables decidió sumirse en un "sueño" para no dañar a nadie.- Ahora se mostraba la "piedra" en que se había convertido.

- La Flor del Milenio y el sello espiritual la mantienen en ese estado.- siguió chibi Killua.- pero estamos consientes de que ella podrá romper todas estas barreras cuando crea que sea el momento de irse de nuevo a su mundo.- la pantallita desapareció.

- ¿Nee Killua, por qué Biske nos miraba de esa forma tan rara?- la cara del albino pasó a ser la de un tomate…

- N-no tengo idea…- mintió.

- ¡Pero cómo nos interrumpió no pude terminar de curarte!

- ¡Ya te dije que no importa!

- ¡Nada de eso!, ¡ven aquí!- dijo tratando de atraparlo mientas chibi Killua saltaba y hacía que Gon se estrellara contra el piso.

- ¡Atrápame si puedes!

- ¡Matte, Killua!

Ambos comenzaron a perseguirse en el escenario mientras este comenzaba a desmoronarse y destruirse…

- ¡Eres muy lento!

- ¡Y tú muy alaraco! ¡¿Te quejas por un poco de alcohol y no tienes problemas con la electricidad?!

- ¡Lo siento, no respondo a gente tan leeeenta!

- ¡Mou, Killua!

_Continue…_

Hola de nuevo! xD muchas gracias a todos por leer! Me encantaría saber cualquier comentario o crítica que tengan.

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí conmigo, escribir esta historia ha sido realmente entretenido para mí :D *.*

El próximo capítulo será el último :c así que tendrá un especial dedicado SOLO a GonXKillua 3

Gracias de nuevo! y nos veremos pronto! :D


	9. Amor X Destino X Continuará

Hola a todos por última vez en este fic! :D

Lamento la demora! Pero lo prometido es deuda! x3

Quiero darles las gracias a todos quienes se pasaron por aquí y leyeron con paciencia esta locura que es mi primera historia en HxH c: Gracias por darle la oportunidad, por seguirla conmigo y por supuesto un especial abrazo de "Gracias" a aquellos que me apoyaron comentando y aconsejando a lo largo de la historia c: Aprendí bastante gracias a ustedes! c:

También quiero responder el review de **Airmhunter**: Hola! c: gracias por leer y comentar! no sabía que también estabas leyendo esta xD jajja el dominado? jaja que medió risa cuando leí eso xD espero no decepcionarte! Es una oferta genial! yo acepto encantada! me encantaría ver algún día un dibujillo tuyo! c: Espero que te guste el último capítulo! c:

¡Que lo disfruten! C:

:::::::

**Amor X Destino X Continuará**

La luz se coló por la ventana iluminando la pieza, a pesar de que no había sol, se distinguía perfectamente a luminosidad de un día nublado cubriendo la habitación.

Abrió los ojos, y sonrió…

Gon estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho, ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo fue que, luego de su "pelea/batalla" entre "Quieras o no voy a ponerte este algodón con alcohol" vs "Hazlo y te sacaré un brazo", habían terminado durmiendo, con la ropa puesta y él con un Gon creyéndolo una almohada…

Le sonrió con cariño y le acarició la cabeza, ya después lo regañaría por esto…

El menor comenzó a removerse, ya estaba despertando.

— Buenos días, Killua.- le saludó sonriente y luego lo miró como sin entender—. Oye… ¿por qué estás debajo de mí?

Una gota resbaló sobre la cabeza albina, al parecer, él tampoco recordaba mucho de cómo terminó su batalla… ¡un momento! Estaba seguro de haber visto entrar a Biske en algún minuto… ¡claro! ¡De seguro ella los golpeó por alguna razón y tal vez por eso no recuerden nada! No es como si ella midiese su fuerza; pero… ¿por qué los habrá golpeado? No recordaba siquiera haberle dicho vieja bruja…

— No importa, solo bájate…

— Pero…estoy cómodo aquí— Se recostó de nuevo en su pecho, logrando que el albino se sonrojara.

— ¡P-pero si t-tienes todo el resto de la cama!— Gon reía divertido, sabía que su amigo estaba nervioso. Lo miró un momento, de esa manera tan inocente como solo él sabía hacerlo…

— ¡Killua, me gustas mucho! — le habló alegremente, al tiempo que se acercaba a él y le robaba un beso en los labios. El oji-azul pensó en alejarlo de sí, pero su cuerpo no le obedeció en lo absoluto. Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo el beso del moreno.

Gon lo liberó, para ver si había logrado su objetivo de hacerlo sonrojar como quería; pero ni tiempo tuvo de apreciarlo, pues el mayor volvió a atrapar sus labios sin permiso alguno, ahora era él sonrojado por la impresión.

Killua lo soltó justo cuando Gon comenzaba a corresponder y el moreno lo miró frustrado, ¡eso fue injusto!

El Zoldyck sonrió victorioso y volvió a recostarse su cabeza en la almohada mientras que Gon volvía reposar en su pecho.

— ¿Sabes? me alegra que la Flor pueda volver a encargarse de proteger a Ariasu y a las montañas.

— Aquí todo volvió a la normalidad; además, Biske estará cerca ahora que ya entrenó lo suficiente y no necesita ser más monstruo.

—…Debemos seguir buscando a Ging. ¿Crees que debamos irnos ya?

— Hmm…por hoy deberíamos quedarnos aquí para reponer energías, e irnos mañana.

— ¡Killua, vamos a explorar las montañas!

— ¡¿Qué parte de reponer energías no entendiste?!

— ¡Vamos, será nuestro último día aquí! ¡Tenemos que aprovecharlo!— El albino miró hacia afuera, el día no se veía muy bien, posó de nuevo sus ojos en las almendras y terminó contagiándose de su ánimo.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Pero si se pone a llover y te enfermas, tendrás que pagarme la cena por un mes!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡¿Y qué pasa si te enfermas tú?!

— Pues tendrás que pagarme la cena y las medicinas…

— ¡Eres un tacaño, Killua!

…

— ¡Wow! ¡Este lugar es muy pacífico, parece sacado de un cuento de hadas!— Gon estaba maravillado con la paz que apreciaba en ese momento; llegaron al centro de las montañas más lejanas, al pie de una pequeña laguna que permanecía escondida por un bosque de Sauces en la orilla, como si estos la protegieran.

El albino sonrió ante la magia del sitio…

— ¡Nee, Killua! ¡Vamos a quedarnos aquí! ¿Sí?— antes de contestar, sintió unas finísimas gotitas en la mejilla.

— Comenzará a lloviznar ahora… ¿aun así te quieres quedar?

— ¡Claro! ¡Eso solo será mejor!— tras decir aquello, se sacó los zapatos y comenzó a andar descalzo hasta llegar a la orilla del lago— ¡El agua está deliciosa! ¡Ven, Killua!

El mayor sonrió animado y lo imitó, el ambiente estaba bastante tibio y acogedor debido a la llovizna que se aproximaba, y el sentir la frescura del agua en sus pies después de haber recorrido todas las montañas entre saltos y caminatas, fue la sensación más agradable que podía recordar…

Su cara relajó cada una de las facciones albinas que poseía, Gon sonrió complacido al ver esa imagen; Sin embargo su estómago hizo acto de presencia, interrumpiendo el silencio del lugar.

— ¿Quieres comer ahora?— preguntó el albino.

— ¡Traje muchas frutas y sándwiches!

— ¿En serio?— porque su estómago apoyaba la moción…

Ambos salieron del agua y se quedaron bajo el árbol, almorzando luego de esa maratónica excursión; después de todo, habían logrado llegar varias montañas más lejos de donde estaba la casa de Aiko.

…

Gon y Killua continuaban debajo del sauce, reposando de su almuerzo; la fina llovizna adornaba ahora el lugar, el ameno ambiente se inundó con un aroma a flores que llegaba desde el otro lado de la laguna, ya no habría más tormentas.

Ambos cazadores relajados y apoyados contra el tronco. Habían dejado de hablar un momento, solo se quedaron ahí disfrutando del aire tibio aire ocasionado por la llovizna, que podían escuchar a la perfección gracias a sus entrenados oídos.

— Killua…— llamó el menor mirando el cielo cubierto por las ramas del árbol— ¿Crees que hayan más del Continente oscuro en el mundo?

—…Es posible, con este son dos lugares en que los encontramos.

— Pero Ariasu…no era como Pitou, ni como los demás.

— Así como hay tantas clases de humanos, deben haber muchas clases de alienígenas. No pueden ser todos iguales en un mismo mundo.

— Tienes razón…— murmuró. Killua lo quedó mirando entre preocupado y curioso; no sabía que pasaba por su mente y lo que menos quería era que él recordara todo lo vivido con las quimeras. Sin pensárselo mucho para no desistir de la idea, tomó de la polera al menor y lo atrajo hasta él para unirlo a su pecho.

Gon quedó impresionado con el repentino y cercano gesto que tuvo su amigo, aunque la sonrisa no tardó en aparecer.

— T-tonto… ¿q-quién es el que piensa demasiado ahora? — Le susurró tratando de parecer molesto. El moreno no tardo en exponer su risa; las posiciones se invirtieron esta vez. Era extraño que él estuviese pensando más las cosas y que el albino lo frenara por ello. Una idea cruzó su mente y un tenue sonrojo adornó sus mejillas…

— H-hagamos un t-trato…- le habló de pronto.

— ¿Trato? ¿Cuál?

— Yo no pienso más, si tú tampoco lo haces — lo miró expresando su determinación y aun sonrojado, logrando que el albino se pusiera nervioso.

— ¿Y…yo q-que tengo que v-ver?

— Solo dejaré de pensar en esto de una vez por todas, si tú lo haces conmigo también.

— ¡Eso es chantájate!

— No estoy mintiendo, lo sabes…- esa mirada tan luminosa y expresiva siempre desarmaba a Killua; corrió sus ojos azulinos de los castaños para poder concentrarse bien.

— Es…como si me pidieras no pensar, sa-sabes que eso no se puede.

— Sí se puede.

— Te digo que no.

— ¡Sí se puede y te lo voy a demostrar!

— ¿Y cómo vas…? ¿Eh?

La mano del menor ahora estaba haciéndose paso entre su cuello, llegando a su nuca y hundiéndose en sus cabellos, pero lo que más lo descolocó fue sentir los labios del moreno recorriendo su cuello, dejando una serie de besos por el camino. Un ligero temblor se apoderó de su espalda y el calor se juntó en sus mejillas de inmediato.

— G-Gon… ¿Qu-Qué est-tás…?

— Te demostraré que uno puede dejar de pensar…y solo sentir, Killua. – le habló, ahora sobre sus labios albinos, para luego presionarlos suavemente. El mayor cerró los ojos instintivamente, mientras que, aun de forma insegura, se iba entregando a lo que sentía con ese beso. Atrajo la cintura de Gon a su cuerpo y comenzó a seguir el compás de los labios del menor. Se acariciaban sin mucha prisa, pero algo comenzó a cambiar en ese roce inocente. Ambos cuerpos iba apegándose más y sus bocas iban aumentando el ritmo de su encuentro; está vez querían más...

De forma tímida, desaceleraron el beso, para lentamente ir dejando paso al otro para que explorara sin barreras; la lengua del moreno fue la primera en adentrarse en la boca del mayor, Killua ahogó un gemido al sentirla rozando su propia cavidad; pero sin perder más tiempo, continuó de la misma manera permitir que Gon se le adelantara mucho. Y así pasó de un tenue encuentro, a un beso demandante y totalmente dispuesto a no perderse ningún rincón del otro.

Después de un rato, Killua fue quien tuvo que cortar el beso, por falta de aire; sentía su cara arder y la respiración totalmente agitada, mientras que Gon lo observaba atento y con un leve rubor en las mejillas. ¿Cómo es que a él no parecía afectarle tanto? El menor, al darse cuenta de la diferencia y sin perder más tiempo, quiso continuar "enseñándole" a su amigo a no pensar…

De los hombros, lo empujó sin mucha fuerza contra el suelo, al pie del árbol; se sentó sobre sus caderas, y al ver como Killua lo miraba sin entender, le sonrió coquetamente y bajó hasta su oído para besarlo dulcemente y seguir hacia abajo con sus mejillas y cuello.

— G-Gon…n-no…

— ¿No te…gusta esto, Killua?— preguntó al tímido, pero sin mucha intención de detenerse.

— N-no e-es…es q-que… si a-alguien nos ve…

— No te preocupes, estamos en medio del bosque y no hay gente a varios kilómetros de distancia.

— Pero…

— Nada de "peros" — le habló infantil mientras depositaba un cariñoso beso en sus labios— ¿Recuerdas lo que dijes antes? No debes pensarlo tanto, Killua…

El albino lo miró, agitado con todas esas caricias pero aun debatiendo que hacer; lo miró con cariño y le besó la frente para luego poner la suya contra esta.

— ¿Confías en mí?- le preguntó.

— C-claro q-que sí…

— ¿Entonces… puedo seguir con lo que estaba haciendo?

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, Gon esperaba la respuesta, aceptaría cualquiera de las dos que su amigo le dijera…

— S-sí…- le susurró de pronto y sin mirarlo. Gon sonrió ante esto y besó una vez más sus labios, de forma efusiva, tentándolo a hacer lo mismo. Las manos de Gon comenzaron a subir la polera del albino, haciéndose paso hacia su pecho; pararon en los pezones del mayor, una de ellas comenzó a tocarlos y a hacer círculos a su alrededor; hasta que su misma boca fue a parar al lugar, para lamer y besar esa delicada zona.

Los gemidos del mayor no se hicieron esperar, se sentía bien, realmente bien; pero no iba a admitirlo ni mucho menos...

Finalmente la polera desapareció y para el regocijo de Gon, el mayor quedó desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Killua se esforzaba por esquivar su mirada, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras en sus mejillas aun se apreciaba ese potente tono carmesí.

Gon volvió a bajar hasta sus labios, depositó un corto beso en ellos y comenzó a bajar, esta vez, sin impedimentos, por el pecho hasta el vientre albino; mientras repartía caricias en los muslos de su amigo y besos cada vez más abajo.

Desabrochó los pantalones de Killua y se dispuso a bajarlos; pero una mano lo frenó. Gon miró al oji-azul, se notaba avergonzado y algo nervioso.

— N-no es justo…— le susurró, al tiempo que bajaba la vista, Gon lo imitó y entendió a que se refería. Y de un momento a otro, él ya estaba sin polera también.

— Ahora estamos a la par—le sonrió inocente. Solo Gon podría seguir pareciendo inocente en una situación así. Y antes de que pudiera objetar más, el menor volvió a abalanzarse sobre su cuello y hombros.

Una vez más, las manos morenas comenzaron a descender hasta la entrepierna del albino…

— G-Gon, e-esper-ra…ah…n-no…es-p-pera-a…- apenas podía articular dichas palabras entre esas caricias. Con las manos morenas ronzándolo tan suavemente, su amigo lo estaba arrancando de la realidad, sentía que el tacto de Gon le quemaba como si usara su propio Jajanken en sus palmas.

Entre gemidos y suspiros, un par de corazones acelerados y respiraciones agitadas, con las mejillas a todo color y esos besos que lograban llegar a lo más profundo de cada uno.

Tímidamente llevó su mano albina hasta los muslos del menor, sus palmas lo acariciaban con ternura, mientras se hacían paso a la entrepierna del oji-castaño; a pesar de estar concentrado en las caricias que él mismo daba, Gon no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir como Killua masajeaba esa parte tan sensible. Trataba de no juntar las piernas para no impedirle el paso, pero era difícil.

Las caricias del albino parecían no tener prisa alguna, sus dedos se lucían como expertos jugadores, podía sentir la erección y el calor entre los pantalones verdes, eso lo emocionaba más aun; y con esa rapidez y sutileza propia, abrió el pantalón del moreno y lo dejó caer, ahora solo la fina tela de sus bóxers eran la única barrera; que por cierto, no soportó mucho, pues esa curiosa mano albina alejó la tela de su piel morena.

Los largos y finos dedos del oji-azul rozaron todo el largo de su miembro, el gemido del menor no se hizo esperar, Killua sonrió complacido. Con su mano libre atrajo la cabeza de su amigo y acercó su boca al cuello desprotegido, hundiendo todo su rostro en el lugar, mientras dejaba un tenue rastro de besos y mordidas menores.

— Ki-Ki…llua…

Los cabellos platinos le hacían cosquillas en el rostro, mientras que su cuerpo perdía las fuerzas que le quedaban, al dejarse consumir por la boca del mayor en su cuello y su hábil mano que masajeaba su intimidad al compás.

Gon, sin querer, ejerció más fuerza en sus manos, por culpa de la mano intrusa del mayor en su piel desnuda; Killua no dejó de notarlo, causando que su objetivo se perdiese un poco y dejara caer su mano. Gon aprovechó la oportunidad y volvió a invertir las posiciones.

El pelinegro no perdió más tiempo y despojó a Killua de sus pantalones; ahora solo quedaba su bóxer negro. En verdad no entendía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, solo quería ver a Killua tal y como era, sentirlo lo más cerca que pudiese de él, quería tocarlo y besarlo hasta que ya no tuviese más energía, así que no iba a detenerse ahora.

Su mano comenzó a masajear la entrepierna del menor, acercó más su rostro para verificar lo que sucedía; no era su imaginación, el miembro de Killua iba haciéndose más duro y caliente, además de ir aumentando su tamaño. Su "curiosidad" fue más fuerte y con ambas manos retiró la última prenda de su mejor amigo.

Ahora ambos estaban a la par.

Gon quedó mirando la entrepierna del mayor, tenía curiosidad total, nunca había visto así a su amigo, al bañarse no lucía de esa manera. Llevó su mano hasta su intimidad y la tocó suavemente, causando un gran gemido, más fuerte que los anteriores en respuesta. Gon miró curioso a Killua, y luego volvió a bajar la vista.

— ¡N-no lo m-mires así! — lo regañó como pudo, se sentía lo bastante avergonzado como para que Gon lo mirara de esa manera tan…inocente y a la vez fascinado.

— Nee, Killua… ¿M-me d-dejas…? eh…y-yo…bueno…— El albino lo miró sin entender, y al verlo así pudo calmarse un poco, Gon también estaba nervioso. — Es que…quiero…a-acariciarte…

Las mejillas ardieron más de lo que ya lo hacían y levemente asintió para luego separar un poco sus blancas piernas y permitir que su amigo hiciera lo que quería; sintió como los dedos de Gon, uno por uno comenzaron a rozarlo, luchaba por no gritar; luego fue su palma completa quien lo masajeaba de arriba a abajo, esas acaricias lo hacían gemir sin que pudiese evitarlo. Gon tomó ambos muslos albinos y los separó un poco más…

Killua lo miró curioso…

— ¿Q-qué…?— pero no pudo más que soltar un grito ahogado al sentir como su miembro era capturado por la boca del menor — ¡G-Go-on…! ¡o-oe…!

Hubiese seguido reclamándole, pero prefirió taparse la boca para que Gon no escuchara esos gemidos que le parecían tan vergonzosos y que ya eran completamente incontrolables. Se sentía realmente bien, era una experiencia nueva; bajó un poco la vista, ver al moreno hundido entre sus piernas y concentrado en hacerle sentir ese enorme placer, que incluso rozaba lo doloroso. Esa boca masajeaba todo el largo de miembro de forma lenta y pesada, notaba como el calor recorría su cuerpo, mientras su intimidad palpitaba por la erección.

El menor se sentía fascinado con las nuevas emociones que le provocaba a su amigo, y que a su vez, encendían en él toda una nueva experiencia. Escuchar la agitada respiración de Killua, acompañado de esos gemidos ahogados, lo excitaba más de lo que alguna vez pudo llegar a creer.

El oji-azul se sentía ya en el límite, el líquido pre-seminal comenzó a escurrir de su lugar, y Gon, al notarlo, se detuvo al no entender del todo lo que estaba pasando. Miró a Killua con algo de miedo por creer que haber hecho algo mal, este se notaba totalmente sonrojado, la respiración incontrolada y aun con la muñeca en la boca para ahogar cualquier sonido.

Cuando bajó otra vez la vista, algo más llamó su atención…muy suavemente comenzó a introducir un dedo en el interior del albino.

— ¡Ahm!— eso fue totalmente inesperado para el mayor.

— ¿T-te do-dolió, Killua?

— N-no…— respondió, siempre haciéndose el fuerte, incluso en situaciones así. Gon lo entendió de inmediato y lo liberó de ese dolor para luego recostarse sobre él y llegar hasta sus labios. Definitivamente besarlo era algo de lo que no se aburría, se dedicó a acariciarle sus labios, mientras que su lengua se encontraba con la ajena como si de un baile se tratara; el albino correspondió aumentando el ritmo del encuentro, mordía con delicadeza los labios morenos, solo para lograr que Gon liberara esos gemidos que tanto le gustaba causar en él. Killua lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo más hacia él, para profundizar el beso; sin embargo, no contaron con un pequeño detalle…

— ¡Ahm!

— ¡Arh!

Esa pequeña expresión no pudo evitarse por ambas partes; al acercarse peligrosamente al cuerpo del otro, sus intimidades se rozaron sin querer. Ambos se miraron sonrojados y excitados, incluso algo adoloridos por su respectiva erección…

— K-Ki…Killua…eh… ¿p-pu-puedo…? — pero no podía seguir la oración, era demasiado vergonzoso.

El albino notó su incomodidad y al entender el porqué, un violento sonrojo lo invadió de inmediato; pero no era como que no quisiera que su amigo siguiera. Al ver que el menor se quedó inmóvil y sin poder seguir, decidió ayudarlo un poco.

Se acercó a él y le arrebató un improvisto beso, que terminó siendo bastante exigente al apegar la cintura de Gon y tomarlo de la nuca para obligarlo a continuar. El moreno no tuvo más opción que corresponder a la apasionada sorpresa.

De un momento a otro, Killua lo soltó y se recostó totalmente en el suelo sin dejar de mirarlo, estaba concediéndole el permiso que Gon había tratado de obtener. El oji-castaño lo miró indeciso, no quería lastimarlo.

— ¿E-estás…se-seguro?

El mayor asintió con una imperceptible sonrisa y sin dejar de mirarlo; no es como si no estuviese asustado, pero no quería detenerse ahora; es más, ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que con la única persona que podría llegar a hacer todo esto, era Gon, con nadie más le hubiese gustado vivir algo así más que con _su luz_.

Gon se le acercó, con la intensión de besarlo; pero se detuvo y habló sobre sus labios.

— Te amo, Killua…— le susurró al momento de robarle el aliento por la impresión. Ese beso logró remecer el estómago de ambos, esa simple unión de labios representaba lo que cada uno sentía por el otro y el deseo de estar junto a la persona amada.

A medida que iban profundizando el beso, Gon fue recargándose más sobre el cuerpo del albino. Killua, algo tímido, separó ligeramente las piernas; mientras el moreno se hacía un espacio entre ellas y comenzaba a penetrar lentamente el interior de su mejor amigo.

El mayor no pudo evitar el ahogar un grito de dolor; Gon lo miró preocupado.

— K-Killua…

— Estoy b-bien…— le interrumpió. Los zafiros se encontraron con los castaños, ninguno quería detenerse, eso se leía en ambos. Gon entendió y continuó adentrándose en el estrecho lugar. El menor liberó un gemido de placer, nunca imaginó lo bien que podía llegar a sentirse algo así. Quería moverse, su cuerpo se lo pedía, pero no quería lastimar a Killua; así que optó por volver a posar su mano sobre el miembro del albino y comenzar a masajearlo otra vez, de arriba hacia abajo; al escuchar como los gemidos del oji-azul aumentaban, se atrevió a comenzar a mover su miembro invasor.

El vaivén se hizo lento y tortuoso para ambos, era la primera vez de los dos, era natural; pero a medida que sus cuerpos fueron acompasándose, el dolor era suplantado por el placer. Entre gemidos y suspiros se unían como nunca antes, el ritmo de las caricias y de la penetración se complementaba perfectamente; ambos niños con el pulso a todo dar y la respiración acompañada de suspiros y gritos ahogados. El ritmo aumentó, estaban acercándose al límite, sentían como su cuerpo quemaba desde los pies hasta la totalidad de sus caras, y como ardía el contacto con el otro cuerpo. Finalmente llegaron al máximo y ambos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo, bañando al otro con el líquido acumulado en su interior ante ese placer.

Gon cayó rendido sobre Killua, el cansancio se les notaba en la cara, pero había valido la pena; hasta ahora, esto era lo más excitante y fantástico que habían vivido. El moreno se recostó en el pecho del mayor y este llevó su mano hasta su pelo negro, acariciándolo suavemente.

— Killua…— habló el menor—. Eso…me gustó…mucho…— su respiración agitada no lo dejaba hablar de corrido. Killua sonrió, igual de complacido.

—…A mí también…me gustó…mucho— respondía a la par.

Así se quedaron un rato, la llovizna aun no se detenía y pequeñas gotitas de rocío caían en sus caras y espaldas, a pesar de las ramas del sauce, igual estas se colaban; pero era relajante, hasta hipnótico, un ambiente que nunca creyeron perfecto para hacer el amor…

Sin embargo, Killua sabía que podía ser algo peligroso…

— Gon…debemos vestirnos e irnos antes de que la lluvia empeore.

— Pero esto se siente bien… — reclamó infantilmente, Killua le besó la frente.

—…No seas terco — le regañó con cariño—. Anda, levántate, tenemos que irnos…

—…No es justo — susurraba a modo de réplica mientras, lentamente liberaba al mayor de su opresión, pero al quedar ambos sentados, quedó mirando a Killua…

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó el oji-azul al notarlo.

— Nada…es solo que…para la próxima vez, quiero que cambiemos de posición.

— ¡¿Ah?!— el sonrojo y los nervios lo invadieron de inmediato. Gon solo le sonrió inocente.

— Es que yo también quiero sentirte dentro de mí, Killua…

— ¡Baka!— lo golpeó— ¡No tienes que ser tan literal para esas cosas!

— ¡Pero Killua! ¿Acaso no quieres volver hacer esto conmigo?— preguntó cual perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

— ¡N-no lo digo por e-eso!

— ¿Ves?... no te preocupes, sé que te gustará sentir lo que yo sentí hoy, es como…

— ¡Silencio!- lo golpeó de nuevo, ¡¿cómo es que no tenía ni las más mínima vergüenza de decir ese tipo de cosas?! …no es como si la idea no le gustara, pero… ¡no era para ser tan explícito!

— Auch… ¡me dolió! ¡No te tenías que golpearme otra vez!

— ¡Es que eres un tonto!

— ¡Pero aun así me quieres!—. Y recibió otro golpe más…— ¡Ah! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

—…Por que sí…— refunfuñó avergonzado y desviando la mirada, todo lo que Gon había dicho era verdad, pero con el simple hecho de _decirlo_ y de manera tan inocente y natural, para él, era merecedor de un golpe.

Hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian y tal vez nunca cambiarán…

…

Se había hecho de noche cuando ambos cazadores volvieron a la casa. Biske les preparó la cena, Alice dormía profundamente y Aiko estaba desaparecida.

— ¿Qué harás ahora, Biske?— preguntó Gon mientras cenaban.

— Me quedaré unos meses aquí, hasta que pueda llevarme a Alice para entrenarla; además me servirá para descansar, estos últimos días me he sentido bastante agotada…

— Debe ser la edad…

¡Pum! …y Killua voló alto una vez más. Gon la miró con gotita rodando en su cabeza.

— ¿Y tú tienes algún comentario?— preguntó cual asesino en serie en su zona.

— N-no…

Biske daba miedo…

— Me alegro…— y su aspecto angelical volvió de inmediato—. Y dime… ¿qué estuvieron haciendo todo el día?

Un violento sonrojo lo invadió, sentía el corazón en el cuello. ¡¿Qué le diría ahora?!

— Eh…y-yo…— ¡Demonios! ¡A buena hora se le ocurría a su amigo ir a volar por ahí!— Bu-bueno…no-nosotros…— Y el hermoso sonido de la tetera lo salvó. Biske tuvo que ir a la cocina para apagarla, mientras él se apresuraba en tragar su comida y, aun con la boca llena, anuncia que estaría tomando un baño. Subió tan rápido que ni tiempo le dio a la maestra para responderle.

— ¡Agh!... ¿Cómo tiene tanta fuerza siendo tan vie…? ¿Y Gon?- ¿Ya había terminado de comer tan rápido? Solo había volado unos segundos…

Sin creer que ya estaba arriba, fue a buscarlo por el resto de la casa, tal vez Biske lo había mandado por algunas verduras a la bodega. Con esa idea, salió al patio de la casa, pero no esperaba encontrarse con alguien más afuera. Aiko estaba sentada en una enorme roca un poco más abajo de la bodega, casi al pie de la colina. Miraba la montaña donde Ariasu se encontraba, se preocupó un poco por la anciana y decidió bajar.

— Ya está lista la cena, debería ir antes de que se enfriara.

— No te preocupes, tesoro. Yo comeré después…— le contestó de forma maternal. Killua no se quedó muy conforme de todas formas.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—…Lo estaré, querido. Es difícil dejar a las personas que amamos, pero hay momentos en los que es necesario.

Oír eso no le gustó mucho al albino, la imagen de Gon vino a su mente. Es cierto…¿qué pasaría cuando él encontrara a su padre? Además, Alluka no podría quedarse con Mito-san para siempre, ella lo necesitaba y él también quería protegerla…Y Gon…

"En algún momento necesitará que lo deje solo con su padre…" hasta ahora siempre había estado con él, ambos habían vivido diversos momentos juntos, aun seguían creciendo juntos. ¿Eso iba a terminar?

Esa pregunta dolió en su pecho, esa era precisamente la punzada de angustia que había logrado evitar desde hace un tiempo, en especial luego de pelear contra las hormigas quimeras.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué debía pensar? Lo de esta tarde solo había logrado que su amor por Gon creciera… ¿Qué ocurriría con ellos cuando el tiempo decidiera alejarlos y llevarlos por caminos diferentes?

Sus ojos reflejaron la tristeza que lo invadía en ese momento. Al parecer amar a alguien era más doloroso y sacrificado de lo que todos creían…

Aiko pareció notar el transe del niño, y la razón…

— ¿Sabes, tesoro? Con todo lo que los años me han enseñado no podría sentirme alguien sabio ni mucho menos; pero si he aprendido algunas cosas útiles que el tiempo se encarga de hacerte entender.

—… ¿Cómo qué?

—…Todo el mundo está conectado de alguna manera; pero existen lazos de amor que se forman en la vida y que terminan siendo indestructibles, pueden soportar todo el tiempo y las condiciones del mundo. El vínculo que tienes con quienes amas, jamás se rompe; y sea donde sea que estén o hagan lo que hagan, siempre estarán conectados entre sí; y ese mismo vínculo será quien los vuelva a unir algún día…

Killua la escuchaba con atención, luego desvió la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno, sentía que esos ojos viejos y sabios no mentían…

Y por ahora, sus palabras eran todo en lo que necesitaba creer…

Después de todo, fue el destino el que se encargó de unirlo con Gon y dejarlos estar todo este tiempo juntos, ¿podría volver a hacerlo, verdad? Si debían estar juntos…de una de otra forma volverían a verse algún día, incluso después de tener que despedirse.

Miró a la anciana, aun seguía mirando la montaña. Entendió todo lo que ella quería decirle, esos lazos de amor…no importaba el tiempo ni las condiciones, nunca se rompían.

"…Aunque nos tengamos que separar algún día…no será eterno, sé que algún día volveremos a estar juntos…y podremos viajar y ver el todo lo que nos falte del mundo"

Una tenue sonrisa de esperanza adornó su rostro. Estaba ambos ahí, todo lo demás vendría con el tiempo y ellos estarían bien; ahora lo sabía…

…

— ¡Alice, debes hacerte muy fuerte para pasar el examen del cazador y manejar bien el Nen!— Le hablaba un enérgico Gon, ya en la puerta, junto a su mejor amigo y frente a las tres Krugar que quedaban en la casa.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Confía en mí, Gon! ¡Me convertiré en una gran cazadora profesional como mi mamá y mi tía!

Un tenue sonrojo de egolatría adornó las mejillas de Biske.

— ¡Por supuesto que será así, en tus venas corre nuestra sangre!— habló con orgullo. — ¡Te convertiré en la mejor de las cazadoras, jeje, ahora sabrás el secreto de mi éxito!

Killua sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al recordar la "verdadera" apariencia de Biske, se acercó a Alice y le susurró…

— Te recomiendo usar un chaleco que pese 10 toneladas para que no pueda levantarte…y alguna crema anti-arrugas.

Una venita apareció en la frente de Biske al tiempo que tiraba de una oreja albina para alejarlo de la niña.

— No corrompas a mi sobrina, mocoso.

— ¡Solo le advierto para que después no quede traumada!

— ¡¿Traumada con qué?! ¡¿Acaso olvidas que yo te enseñé a ti también?!

— ¡Yo ya había sido entrenado y ya había aprendido el Nen! ¡Tú solo arreglaste los detalles!

— ¡Mocoso malagradecido!

Antes de que Biske mandara a volar, otra vez, al Zoldyck; Gon se le acercó e hizo su ya tan habitual gesto de respeto a su maestra.

— Gracias por habernos ayudado en la montaña, Biske. No sé si estaría aquí de no haber sido por ti y Aiko-san.

Biske le sonrió con cariño.

— Claro que estarías aquí…—miró a Killua, quien desvió la mirada, sonrojado. "Porque él nunca hubiese podido abandonarte ahí y a tu suerte".

— ¡Aiko-san, muchas gracias por todo!

— Nada de eso, Gon; yo soy quien está agradecida de la ayuda de ambos, la Flor no hubiese podido ser reconstruida sin ustedes.

— ¡Muchas gracias, chicos!— apoyó Alice.

Ambos asintieron y se miraron…

— Vámonos, Killua…— comenzaron a caminar colina abajo mientras Gon se despedía con un gesto de las Krugar.

— Nee Killua… ¿dónde iremos ahora?

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Te dije que vieras el mapa antes de que saliéramos de la casa!

— Lo olvidé…— admitía con ojos llorosos y un puchero arrepentido.

El albino suspiró pesadamente, esto ya se convertía en una mala costumbre.

— Veníamos desde el sur antes de llegar aquí, así que ahora sigamos hasta el norte. Creo que en esta región está la cuidad de Kakushin, que es famosa por sus avanzadas tecnologías, ahí podremos encontrar algo de información.

— ¡Bien! ¡Entonces vamos allá!

Sin esperar más tiempo…

— ¡Oe…Gon!

Tomó la mano del albino y comenzó a correr colina abajo, con este pisándole los talones, sentía sus mejillas ligeramente rojas, pero no podía evitar sonreír nostálgico ante la situación…

"Gon…solo será por esta vez…solo porque sé que tienes un camino que seguir y yo tengo el mío…pero cuando llegue el momento en que ambos vuelvan a cruzarse y ambos estemos listos, no importa lo que suceda, no dejaré que vuelvas a irte de mi lado…"

— ¡Vamos, Killua, estás muy lento! ¡Si no te llevo yo, te gana una tortuga!

— ¡¿Ah sí?!— Se soltó de su agarre y saltó impulsándose con la cabeza del menor para tomarle ventaja—. ¡¿Quién es la tortuga ahora?!— le molestaba con la lengua afuera.

— ¡Eso es trampa!

— ¡No seas llorón!

— ¡Y tú no seas tramposo!

— ¡Llorón!

— ¡Tramposo!

— ¡LLORÓN!

— ¡TRAMPOSO!

— ¡LLORÓN!

— ¡Te amo!

— ¡¿Ah?!

— ¡Sí! ¡Funcionó!— fue una buena táctica que paralizó momentáneamente al albino para volver a tener la ventaja de la carrera…

— ¡Oe!— le gritaba desde atrás tratando de alcanzarlo, aun con las mejillas rojas— ¡¿Quién es el tramposo ahora?!

— ¡Tú hiciste trampa primero!

— ¡Pero tú empezaste con esto, y además de tramposo eres un manipulador!

— ¡Solo tienes que decir que me amas y estaremos a mano!

— ¡O-olvídalo, tonto!

— ¡Mou…no seas así, Killua! ¡Si ya me los has dicho antes!

— ¡¿Q-qué?!— ¡Tiempo! ...Él estaba siendo manipulado en ese momento… ¿verdad?— ¡E-eso n-no es…!

— ¡En la montaña, cuando estuvimos peleando por culpa de Ryusu! ¡No hagas como si no lo recordaras!

— ¡P-pe-pero…tú…!

— De alguna forma, eso lo escuché perfectamente…— le sonrió victorioso y más al ver como la cara de Killua ardía como el fuego, ¡Bingo!

— ¡Tú…!

Ahora corría de su mejor amigo, con esa infantil risa adornando el ambiente de la montaña…

"Killua…gracias…"

El albino sonrió nuevamente y sin dejar de correr…

"Gon…por ahora…solo sigamos buscando a Ging…"

:::::::::::::

No saben lo feliz que me hace que hayan llegado hasta aquí, Muchas Gracias!

…Dude un poco si subir este capítulo tal y como nació, pero así me gustó a mí y quise compartirlo tal cual, posiblemente haya gente a quienes no les hayan gustado algunas partes y lo comprendo perfectamente c: Espero no haberlos decepcionado con el final, ya que siempre vi este fic solo como una "parte perdida del manga" xD no quise armar más castillos en el aire.

¡Los quiero! ¡Y de verdad muchas gracias por leer!

Un abrazo a todos! Y nos veremos pronto! :D


End file.
